It's A Mad World
by COTT FAN
Summary: Takes place after season 2 episode 9- Just when Veronica thinks she can escape from her past and start a life with Archie, her life takes an unexpected turn when she is kidnapped by someone from her past. Now Archie will stop at nothing to find her, but Veronica may have more to worry about then just her life. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Veronica's heartbeat accelerated, and she felt butterflies in her stomach as Archie leaned in kissing her once again. Telling him she loved him had scared her almost to death, after all she had never said it to anyone before but then again she had never felt this way about anyone in her life. There was something special about Archie Andrews and Veronica knew that she couldn't lose him, despite the fact that she was a Lodge, and she could have anything that she wanted handed to her on a silver platter, all she wanted was Archie.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

Veronica and Archie abruptly stopped kissing both of them looking at the front door where Fred was standing; he was leaning against the door with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I thought you were on the phone, Dad." Archie said slightly embarrassed.

"I was." Fred said simply.

Archie looked at Veronica, she smiled up at him.

"I'm glad to see you two made up." Fred said smiling.

Veronica smiled but inside she was dying of embarrassment she was just really good at hiding it, "thanks Mr. Andrews."

Fred was about to say something else but the phone rang, he walked back in.

"Sorry about that." Archie said.

Veronica stood on her tiptoes kissing Archie once again.

"So do you want to come in?" Archie asked.

Veronica shook her head, "I should probably get back home, it is Christmas after all."

Archie tried his best to hide his disappointment; he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Veronica now that they were back together, "I wish that you'd stay." Archie admitted.

Veronica touched Archie's face and then smiled, "my parents are going for a big dinner tomorrow, so if you want to pop by…"

"Defiently!" Archie said a little too excitedly.

Veronica lauged, "OK so I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you." Archie said.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Archie's neck once more, staring into his beautiful eyes, "I love you too," she said smiling at how much easier it was for her to say the "l" word now."

Archie leaned down until their lips touched once again.

While Archie and Veronica kissed they had no idea that someone was spying on them and snapping photos. He stopped for a moment to wipe off the lens since it had started to snow, before immediately snapping as many more photos as he could, since he had a DSLR camera that made it quite easy.

"I should go." Veronica finally said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Archie said.

The man watched as Veronica winked at Archie before walking down his front steps, he took that opportunity to get some more shots of her, taking care to hide far enough in the bushes so that he wouldn't be spotted. Veronica walked right past the bushes to her car, she opened the door, hesitating and turning to face Archie she blew him a kiss; he smiled and waved to her.

Veronica then got into the car carefully, since she was wearing a skirt. The car then drove away.

"That was the hospital." The man heard the old man who had walked out a few moments ago, ruining his shots, said. He decided to get some shots of Archie and the man who he assumed was his Father just in case his boss wanted them.

"What did they want?" Archie asked concerned, "is everything OK?"

"Better then OK." Fred said the look of shock written all over his face.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Someone paid my hospital bill."

Archie raised an eyebrow, before grinning from ear to ear, "are you serious?!"

Fred nodded his head.

"Who paid it?" Archie asked.

Fred shrugged, "I have no idea, but I wish that I knew so that I could thank them."

Archie hugged Fred, "the fact that you survived a gunshot and now this, this is the best Christmas present that we could have ever asked for!"

Fred nodded his head in agreement, "come on let's go and enjoy the rest of Christmas."

Archie and Fred walked inside the house both of them had the biggest smile on their faces.

Once Archie and the old man walked inside the mysterious man looked around making sure that no one was around, since it was Christmas day the street was deserted. He walked out from behind the bush and began walking down the street, he had to get the pictures to his boss and fast or else who knew what would happen to him.

End Prologue.

I don't own Riverdale

I don't own Mad World

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Thank you to: Raging Iron Thunder, and ldiaz054 for reviewing my prologue!

Chapter 1

The snow fell softly outside as Betty ran into her bedroom clutching the black hood against her body, she couldn't bring herself to burn it, something was telling her that all the business with the black hood wasn't over, at least not yet. Taking the box out from under her bed Betty put the mask into it and pushed it back under her bed, making sure that it was back far enough so that when her Mother vacuumed then the vacuum wouldn't catch it.

After Betty pushed the box under her bed she continued kneeling on the ground. She really wasn't sure why she had the urge to keep the mask and she knew that keeping it was stupid but she just couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in her gut.

Sighing and standing up Betty looked at her cellphone sitting on her end table; she hadn't checked it in a few hours. Picking it up and holding her breath Betty lit up her screen, and was greeted with no new messages, she sighed and put it back on her end table, before sitting on her bed. She really wasn't expecting any new messages, after all her and Jughead still weren't talking, but he could have at least messaged her to thank her for the type writer.

"Elizabeth!" Her Mother called from downstairs, "come down here!"

Betty quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped from her eyes, before heading downstairs.

When she made it to the last few steps she almost fell over in surprise, when she found Jughead standing there.

"I'll leave you two alone." Alice said walking away.

For a few long moments neither Betty nor Jughead spoke they just stared at each other.

"Hey." Jughead finally said.

"Hey." Betty said, unsure what else to say.

"So… thank you for the typewriter."

"You're welcome."

Jughead sighed, "listen Betty, I'm sorry for what happened, but I really do want to protect you I don't think you realize how dangerous having a boyfriend whose in the Serpents will be."

Betty crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, she had heard this speech from Jughead enough times to know that he was about to call it quits… again.

"I have somethings to do," Betty said turning and beginning to walk back up the stairs.

"I also don't think you realize how much you mean to me and how I can't live without you." Jughead said quickly before Betty could walk away.

"What?" Betty asked turning around and being taken off guard.

"I love you Betty Cooper." Jughead said.

Betty smiled and ran down the last few remaining stairs directly into Jughead's open arms, the two of them sharing a passionate kiss.

Veronica smiled as she walked inside her house, where she found her parents sitting in the living room, they were both drinking mimosas.

"How'd it go at Archie's?" Hermione asked.

"It went incredible." Veronica said.

"I'm glad you two made up," Hiram said, "I like him."

Veronica sat down on the couch, crossing her legs, "I'm so glad that you approve, Daddykins."

Hermione and Hiram both smiled at each other and then took another sip of their mimosas.

"Would you like a mimosa, Veronica?" Hermione asked.

"I guess one couldn't hurt." Veronica said smiling.

"André!" Hiram called, "We need another mimosa, please!"

"Right away, sir." André said walking into the kitchen.

Veronica smiled as she played around with her locket, having it around her neck made her unbelievably happy, now she always had a piece of Archie with her now, even when they weren't together.

"Here's your mimosa, ma'am," André said handing Veronica a champagne glass.

"Thank you, André." Veronica said smiling up at him as she took the glass.

"I propose a toast," Hiram said raising his glass, "to my beautiful wife," he said smiling at Hermione, "and my beautiful daughter, "he smiled at Veronica, I couldn't imagine spending Christmas with anyone else."

"Merry Christmas, Daddykins." Veronica said raising her glass.

"Merry Christmas." Hermione said clinking her glass with Hiram, the three of them then took a drink.

Betty rested her head on Jughead's shoulder; he had his arm wrapped around her, the two of them were sitting on the couch absentmindedly watching A Christmas Story, it was mostly just there for background noise. Alice was currently downstairs doing laundry, so Jughead and Betty were all alone, for the time being at least.

"I missed you, Jug." Betty said.

"I missed you too." Jughead said kissing Betty's head, she smiled up at him.

"So what's FP doing for Christmas?"

"Well we opened presents earlier, and I think this afternoon he's just going to hang out with a few members of the Serpents."

"Glad to know he's keeping such good company." Alice said walking into the living room holding a laundry basket.

"Mom!" Betty said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cooper, the serpents have promised to keep my Dad on the straight and narrow."

Alice smiled, "well that's good." But Betty could tell that she wasn't being sincere, Alice then walked out of the living room and upstairs.

"Sorry…" Betty apologized.

Jughead smiled kissing Betty's head, "don't worry about it."

Betty smiled and leaned her head up once again kissing him.

"Oh I have something for you!" Jughead said excitement in his voice as he remembered the present he had bought for her.

"You do?" Betty asked sitting up allowing Jughead to go into his pocket. After a few moments of searching he pulled out a small blue box, he smiled handing it to Betty.

"What's this?" Betty asked looking at the box before looking at Jughead confused.

"Open it." He said smiling.

Betty smiled as well as she opened the box, gasping when she saw the heart necklace inside.

"Oh, Jug," Betty said her eyes filling with tears, "it's beautiful."

Jughead took the necklace out of the box; Betty turned her body to allow Jughead to put it on her.

"My heart is yours, Betty Cooper, never forget that." Jughead whispered in Betty's ear and then kissed her neck, Betty closed her eyes her heart beat accelerating. The two of them completely forgot that they weren't alone in the house as Jughead continued kissing Betty's neck, but after a while Betty couldn't contain herself she turned around quickly, knocking Jughead down before laying down on top of him as they began making out. Betty moved her hand down to Jughead's shirt beginning to lift it up, and Jughead moved his hand to Betty's butt slapping it, before moving his hand under her top.

"Betty!" Alice called.

Betty and Jughead stopped kissing looking at each other with disappointed looks, before quickly sitting back up when they heard Alice's footsteps coming back up the stairs.

"Betty, is Jughead staying for dinner?" Alice asked walking back into the living room.

"Um I'm not sure," Betty said looking at Jughead, they were both trying to get their breathing back to normal, "would you like to?"

Jughead smiled, "that would be nice, thank you, Mrs. Cooper."

Alice nodded her head and then walked back to the kitchen, probably to check on the turkey, once she was out of hearing range Betty turned back to Jughead.

"Sorry about that." She whispered.

"I'm the one who should be sorry."

"If only we were alone…" Betty said sadly.

Jughead touched Betty's face, "you could always come to my place."

Betty looked into the kitchen where she saw Alice basting the turkey, turning back to Jughead Betty kissed him once again.

"Maybe tomorrow."

Jughead laughed as he leaned in to kiss Betty one more time.

Veronica laid down on her bed, she was certain that she had just gained about fifteen pounds after the amount of food that she had just consumed. The chef had really outdone himself on Christmas dinner this year, he made the traditional turkey, potatoes, green beans, sweet potato pie, stuffing and cranberry sauce. And Veronica wasn't even counting the four pies that were there for desert, which she had had a tiny piece of each.

Turning her head as she heard her phone vibrate Veronica picked it up smiling when she saw that it was a text from Archie.

" _Can't wait to see you tomorrow!"_

Veronica typed Archie a response, _"me too!"_

" _How was your dinner?"_ Archie responded.

" _It was good… way too much food though."_

" _I hear you there."_

Veronica rolled over onto her side, hoping that that would help with her upset stomach a little bit, but as soon as she rested her head the room started spinning. Veronica gasped in surprise when she all of a sudden started feeling sick, "oh my God…" she cried, getting out of bed and running into the bathroom making it to the toilet just as she threw up.

After she finished she wiped her mouth, "bleh, guess I ate more than I thought I did…"

Veronica then brushed her teeth, and then got changed into her pajamas, before crawling back into bed. Picking up her cellphone she quickly responded to Archie's latest text.

" _You OK?"_ Archie had asked.

" _I'm fine, just ate far too much and now I have a tummy ache."_

" _Are you going to be OK?"_ Archie asked followed by another text with a concerned emoji.

" _I'll be fine."_ Veronica responded rubbing her tummy, she normally didn't eat as much as she did tonight so it was no surprise that she was feeling so sick right now.

" _I think I'm going to go to sleep."_ Veronica said texting Archie back.

" _OK… I'll be up for a bit if you can't sleep."_

" _Thanks… Good night, Archiekins, I love you."_

" _Good night, Ronnie, I love you, too."_

Veronica plugged her cellphone in before lying down and falling asleep almost instantly.

The mysterious man sped down the street, he was about ten minutes late to meet his boss. But traffic had been a lot worse than he had expected, especially for Christmas day, not to mention that he had arrived outside of the Lodges home right as Veronica was leaving so he had had to follow her, and the home that she went to was farther away than he had expected. So by the time he took the photos, got them developed and started heading to the warehouse where his boss was hiding out, it was just after dinner, and apparently no one in Riverdale stayed at the houses they were at after eating. Which was strange since today was Christmas.

After he parked he looked at his dashboard clock and shook his head at how late he was.

"I'm so dead…" He said to himself as he jumped out of the car and ran into the warehouse; as soon as the door shut his boss yelled, making him jump.

"You're late, William!"

"I'm so sorry, sir!" William said.

"Come into my office."

William quickly hurried to the office. When he arrived he found his boss' chair turned around, nothing new.

"Did you bring what I asked you to bring?" He asked.

William went into his pocket, taking out an envelope, "right here, boss!"

The chair turned around, William handed the envelope to him, "I've told you, William to call me, Nick."

"Are you sure?" William asked unsure.

Nick smiled, "that or Mr. St. Clair, your choice."

"Thank you, Mr. Clair." William said he preferred to call his boss' Mr, or sir or boss since he thought it sounded more professional then calling them by their first name.

Nick started going through the photos, "Good job, William." He said impressed.

"Why did you want me to spy on Veronica Lodge?" William asked curiously.

"Because my life just got screwed up, and I want to ruin Veronica's life since it's all her fault."

"What did she do?" William asked confused.

"She forced me to leave Riverdale, and because of her my parents are dead… so I want to take away her happiness, just like she took away mine… now I have no one and she needs to know what that feels like."

"Oh I see…" William said.

Nick spun his chair around, something that he did when he was done talking.

"You're excused," Nick said, "part one of my plan is done, part two will begin in a day or two."

"Thank you, Mr. Clair." William said walking out of the room.

Nick looked at the picture that he had kept in his hand, this one was just Veronica smiling, and walking away from a house, in the background Nick recognized Archie who watching her walk away, he had a smile on his face.

Nick knew that he should go after that Cheyrl chick, since she was actually the one that had gotten him in the most trouble. But Nick and Veronica had history, she was always screwing around with his head, since she was such a slut, and he was tired of it.

"Beware Veronica, Nick St Clair is still in Riverdale, and your life is about to become a living hell."

End Chapter 1.

I'm sorry this chapter was slightly slow, the story will pick up.

I don't own Riverdale.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to the Guest reviewer!

Chapter 2

The sun shone through the window causing Veronica to groan and roll over in bed. Her stomach still hurt this morning, and she felt like she was going to be sick again. Taking a breath through her nose she held it and then exhaled through her mouth, something that she did whenever she felt sick. This morning however that wasn't working and Veronica found herself jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom, once again puking.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself as she wiped her mouth, before brushing her teeth, and walking back to her bed, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

Crawling back into her bed, Veronica picked up her cellphone, to check the time, before sighing when she saw that it was seven thirty am. Usually she wouldn't be up for a couple of hours especially since they were on Christmas break, but she had rolled over in her sleep and severe stomach pain, and nausea had woken her up.

"I hope I'm feeling better later…" Veronica whispered as she laid her head down on the pillow, she really wanted to see Archie in a few hours, when her parents went to the lodge for their somewhat annual second Christmas dinner. Veronica was grateful that at least her stomach was starting to feel better now, so she hoped that she would be able to get a few more hours of sleep.

Nick watched as the sun rose over the horizon, he had woken up before sunrise, just like he always did. Waking up that early gave him time to think, and these days he had lots to think about. His parents were dead, he was all alone now and he wanted revenge. The problem was that he didn't know how he was going to get his revenge. Veronica was who he wanted, he had always wanted her, and even though it was her fault that his parents were dead, he still loved her or maybe lusted was a better word. Nick looked down at the picture of her and that annoying red head, Archie, kissing. Causing Nick's anger to boil over the longer he stared at the picture, it wasn't fair, Veronica shouldn't get to have a happy ending after what she had put him through. But the question that Nick couldn't answer was how was he going to get to her?

"William!" Nick yelled.

"Coming Mr. Clair!" William yelled almost right away.

Nick smiled when he heard William's footsteps running towards his office, William never kept him waiting for too long.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Clair?" William asked running into the room.

"I need ideas." Nick said turning his chair to face William.

"With what, Mr. Clair?" William asked confused.

Nick stood up, "walk with me."

William followed Nick out of his office; leading him downstairs and into the cafeteria where there was a brown bag on one of the tables.

"I bought you breakfast." William said pointing to the bag.

Nick smiled and patted William on the back.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He said before sitting down at the table and began eating the breakfast sandwich.

Nick had met William completely by accident in the hospital right after his parents had passed away, he had gone to get a coffee, since he hadn't wanted to sleep, because every time he closed his eyes all he could see were his parents lying there dead. When Nick had walked into the hospital cafeteria he had spotted William sitting at one of the tables.

"Are you alright?" Nick had asked.

William had looked up at him, his eyes had been red from crying, "I'm fine."

"I'm getting a coffee, would you like one?" Nick had offered William.

Nick remembered the confused look on William's face when he had looked up at him, "why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well you seem upset…"

William had laughed, "I know who you are, Mr. Nick Clair, and you're not nice to anyone without wanting something in return."

Nick had sat down, "listen, all I want right now is someone to talk to."

"How come?"

Nick looked down at his hands sadly, "my parent's just passed away."

William's eyes grew wide and his jaw fell open, "I… I am so sorry."

Nick forced a smile, but it wasn't genuine, "don't worry about it; I know I'm not well liked."

"Well let's talk." William had said. And that's when William had explained to Nick how his girlfriend had just left him, and he couldn't afford the place that they had been renting so now it was looking like he was going to be living on the street. Nick had taken pity on William, he seemed like a nice guy, and that's when he had offered him a job, which William had gladly accepted. Now Nick had William spying on Veronica, although he was still in the dark as to why. All that William knew was what Nick had told him last night, that he wanted to destroy Veronica's happiness. William knew better then to ask too many questions; Nick had warned him that if he pissed him off then he would be on the street.

"How's the sandwich, Mr. Clair?" William asked.

"It's good, William, thank you."

"What would you like me to do today?" William asked finishing his breakfast sandwich.

Nick thought for a moment, "I don't know." He admitted.

"Do you want me to go spy on Veronica some more?"

Nick thought for a moment, he knew that if he was going to kidnap Veronica then he would have to figure out a time to do so when she was alone. Nick didn't have time to spy on her outside her house and wait for her stupid parents to leave; not to mention he had to find a place where he could keep Veronica after he kidnapped her.

"You know what, William," Nick said smiling, "I do have a job for you."

William listened intently as Nick began explaining the next part of his plan to him.

Betty rolled over in bed, picking up her cellphone; she smiled when she saw that it was Jughead. Even though he had stayed surprisingly late last night, her Mother had allowed him to stay until almost midnight, Betty missed him already.

" _Good morning, beautiful."_ Betty smiled reading the text.

" _Morning."_ Betty responded.

" _We should meet up at Pop's for breakfast, and then the two of us can come back to my place."_

Betty smiled and bit her bottom lip, she knew what Jughead meant by going back to his place.

" _Sounds good,"_ Betty replied, _"I'll see you in a bit."_

Getting out of bed, Betty walked to her closet and pulled out the new lingerie that Veronica had given her a few weeks ago. Unlike the black one she had worn to FP's welcome home party this one was a two piece, but it was completely sheer only her boobs were covered, but it did have panties. Betty smiled hopefully Jughead would enjoy seeing this lingerie since no one else was going to see her in it. After she was dressed she put her hair up in her typical ponytail, and kept her make-up pretty simple.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, before walking downstairs Betty glanced into the living room where Alice was sitting drinking her coffee. As Betty walked down the stairs she eyed her suspiciously.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Jughead at Pop's for breakfast." Betty said.

"What are you doing after that?"

Betty felt her face go red from embarrassment, but it didn't look like her Alice noticed, "we're probably just going to hang out." She said nonchalantly.

"I want you back before dinner."

"Yes Mom." Betty said walking out the door.

Veronica sighed rolling over in bed, her stomach felt a bit better but she still didn't feel one hundred percent.

"Veronica!" Hermione called, "come here!"

Veronica rolled over in bed, picking up her cellphone, it was nine thirty am

"Why am I feeling so tired?" Veronica asked running her fingers through her hair, she had gotten over eight hours of sleep last night, so she shouldn't be feeling as if she got none at all.

"Veronica!" This time Hiram called her name, "Did you hear your Mother?!"

Veronica sighed, "I'm coming!" She yelled getting out of bed. Before she walked out of her room she grabbed her cellphone, since she was expecting to hear from Archie pretty soon. Veronica wondered if she should cancel her plans for today, since she still felt like she was going to be sick, but she also didn't want to be alone today.

"Ah there you are." Hiram said smiling at Veronica when she walked into the living room.

"Morning." Veronica said yawning.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked concerned, making Veronica wonder if she looked as bad as she felt.

"You do look awfully pale." Hiram said equally as concerned.

"Maybe we should cancel our dinner tonight," Hermione suggested.

Veronica sat down shaking her head, "don't be silly I'll be fine."

"It's no problem cancelling," Hiram said taking Veronica's hand, "you're more important.

Veronica smiled, "thanks Daddykins, but honestly it's probably just the twenty four hour flu."

"If we go then you're going to be all alone…" Hermione said.

"I am?" Veronica asked surprised, "where's André?"

"I gave him the day off," Hiram said, "since he had to work yesterday."

Despite how crappy Veronica was feeling in that instance she felt happy that her and Archie were going to be truly alone, she wouldn't have to send André downstairs and worry about him walking in.

"I'll call the lodge, and cancel." Hiram said taking out his cellphone.

"No!" Veronica said a little too loudly, she quickly cleared her throat and smiled, "I mean, you guys should go."

"But what about…"

Veronica cut Hermione off, "I'll take some medicine and I'll be fine."

Hermione looked at Hiram unsure, "what do you think?"

"If Veronica's one hundred percent sure…"

"I am."

"Then I think we should go." Hiram said finishing his sentence.

Veronica smiled standing up, "I'm going to go get some breakfast." She said walking into the kitchen, as soon as she was out of ear shot she took out her phone texting Archie.

Archie picked up his cellphone, a smile growing on his face when he saw that it was Veronica.

"Are you texting Veronica?" Fred asked walking into the kitchen.

"What gives you that idea?" Archie asked nonchalantly.

Fred smirked, "whenever you're texting her you get a big stupid smile on your face."

"I do not!" Archie said a little too defensively.

Fred laughed, "Sure whatever you say."

Archie laughed as well, as he responded to Veronica's text. She had invited him over at around three thirty this afternoon. Sighing he looked at the clock it was only nine thirty, today was going to drag by.

Veronica began gagging at the smell of her egg cooking, taking a deep breath she tried to make her nausea go away. But once again it didn't work, holding her mouth Veronica ran to the sink throwing up.

"That's it…" Veronica said, "I am taking some Pepto," she said walking out of the kitchen, glancing in the living room Hermione and Hiram were no longer in there.

" _Perfect,"_ Veronica thought, before quickly walking to the bathroom. After she walked in she shut the door and opened the medicine cabinet, gasping when she saw the box of tampons. Veronica's eyes widened as she remembered that she hadn't had her period this month yet, and she was over three weeks late.

"Oh no…" Veronica whispered touching her still very flat stomach, could the way she was feeling be because she was pregnant?

Veronica quickly pushed the thought out of her mind, so much had happened the past month that had stressed her out, besides she had missed her period in months past. She had just had way too much food last night that was it.

Taking the pepto out of the medicine cabinet, Veronica took some, hoping that this would make her feel better.

End Chapter 2.

I don't own Riverdale.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to ldiaz054 for the review!

Chapter 3

Veronica leaned against the couch watching as Hiram helped Hermione into her jacket, she smiled at him before looking at Veronica worriment written all over her face.

"Are you sure that you're feeling OK?"

Veronica forced a smile, truth was she still wasn't feeling one hundred percent, but the Pepto had helped somewhat.

"I'm fine you two go have fun."

"If you need anything then I have my cellphone, we're just a phone call away."

"I know, thanks, Daddykins."

Hiram offered Hermione his arm, "shall we?"

Hermione smiled taking Hiram's arm, the two of them walked out of the house. As soon as they were gone Veronica took out her cellphone texting Archie.

William stared out the windshield of his car; he had parked right across the street from where the Lodge's lived so that he could spy on them without being spotted.

"Don't these people ever go out?" William asked looking at his watch, he had already been waiting for the house to be empty for three hours, and he was getting hungry. But Nick had given him very strict orders that William wasn't to leave until the Lodge's had left and he had installed the cameras inside their home, so that Nick could spy on Veronica. Not that William knew why he wanted to stalk this poor girl, but he didn't want to piss Nick off by asking him. He was lucky to have a place to live and he didn't want to ruin that by asking stupid questions.

Glancing back at the house William smiled when he saw the two people that Nick had described as Veronica's parents walk out.

"Finally." William said happily, watching the two of them get into their car and drive off. Once they were out of sight he got out of his car, before gasping when he saw the same red head from yesterday walk into the house.

"Son of a bitch!" William screamed hopping back into his car and pounding on the steering wheel in frustration. "Two teenagers in a house all alone… they'll never leave." William said in disbelief.

Veronica looked at herself in the mirror sighing, she looked like she had spent the morning being sick. She had big dark circles under her eyes, and no matter how much concealer she used it didn't cover them, and her eyes were slightly blood shot.

"Archie won't care what I look like…"Veronica whispered to herself, rubbing her stomach that was still hurting.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door, Veronica glanced at the door but didn't move instead she looked at herself one last time wishing that she looked and felt better.

"Ronnie?" Archie called knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Veronica said walking to the door, when she placed her hand on the doorknob she took a deep breath before turning it.

As soon as Veronica opened the door Archie picked her up and immediately started kissing her.

"Archiekins, not so rough." Veronica said as her stomach objected to Archie picking her up

Archie laughed, "Sorry Ronnie I just missed you."

"We saw each other yesterday." Veronica reminded him.

Archie chuckled before he started kissing Veronica again.

"Shall we have a little fun?" Archie asked winking.

A part of Veronica wanted to say no since she didn't want to have to throw up in the middle of sex, but she really wanted to take advantage of the two of them being truly alone in the house.

"Are you feeling alright?" Archie asked concerned.

Veronica smiled, "my stomach's just been a little off," she admitted, "but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Archie asked concerned.

Veronica smiled and leaned into Archie kissing his soft lips. Archie carried Veronica in front of the fireplace placing her down on the couch before pushing her down gently, the whole time the two of them never stopped kissing.

Betty drove her and Jughead back to his trailer; they had just had a nice breakfast together at Pop's. Which had consisted of her having pancakes and bacon, and Jughead had eggs, bacon, sausage and toast.

"That was an awesome breakfast!" Jughead said patting his stomach.

"Yeah it was." Betty agreed as she parked the car outside of his trailer.

Jughead opened his door, getting out and hurrying around to the driver's side opening the door for Betty, she smiled up at him. Jughead leaned in and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, Jughead lifted her up setting her down on the hood of the car.

"We… we should probably go inside." Betty said reluctantly, since she didn't want to kill the mood, but at least inside it was private.

Jughead stopped kissing Betty's neck and sighed, "Yeah you're right."

Betty jumped off the hood of the car, "let's go!" She said running to the door of the trailer, Jughead quickly followed her, and as soon as he unlocked the door, which took a bit of time since he kept dropping his keys. However once he finally had the door unlocked him and Betty ran inside.

Veronica and Archie had migrated to the floor; Archie had taken her shirt off and was now kissing her neck. Veronica took that opportunity to take Archie's shirt off. A few moments after the two of them took of their pants. The fire set the mood as Archie got on top of Veronica; he quickly put on a condom before leaning down and kissing Veronica hard and passionately.

Jughead and Betty hurried to his bedroom, as soon as they walked in Betty ripped off her shirt an action that Jughead quickly followed. Betty then jumped into his bed, Jughead growled and jumped on top of her the two of them kissing hard and passionately.

Archie sighed resting his arm under his head, Veronica was lying on his chest, and he began rubbing her back.

"That was incredible." Archie said.

"That it was." Veronica said, grateful that she hadn't felt like she was going to throw up in the middle of sex.

"How are you feeling?" Archie asked.

"I'm OK," Veronica said, "my stomach still hurts a little bit but I'll live."

Archie smiled kissing her head, "well I'm glad to hear that."

Veronica chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

For a long time the two of them just lied there staring at the fire, enjoying each other's company. But eventually Archie's stomach growled.

"You hungry?" Veronica asked giggling.

"Yeah kind of."

Veronica sat up, before immediately wishing that she hadn't when she had another fit of nausea, she took a deep breath which luckily made her feel better.

"Do you want to go to Pop's?" Archie asked.

Veronica shrugged, "Sure."

Archie and Veronica kissed once again before the two of them started getting dressed.

William was starting to get very impatient, soon it would be rush hour and then trying to sneak into the Lodge's home would be almost impossible. He knew that if he didn't get the cameras in today then Nick would get super pissed off, and William didn't want to deal with a pissed off boss. Looking at the house he smiled when he saw Veronica and Archie walk outside, they were both wearing jackets.

"Finally!" William said happily.

He watched as the two of them walked down the street. Once they were out of sight William went into his bag and put on a ski mask, before taking one last look around to make sure that there was no one around. Once William saw that the coast was clear he got out of the car, grabbing his bag, and ran into the Lodge's home.

Archie chowed down on the burger that he had ordered, Veronica picked at her salad, but she was feeling more sick then hungry. Every single thing that she smelled made her feel ill.

"Are you not hungry?" Archie asked wiping his mouth.

"Guess not."

"You don't look well, Ronnie, are you sure that you're OK?"

Veronica really wanted to say she was fine, but truth was she felt like death. Her mind flashed back to the box of tampons in her medicine cabinet. Every other time her period had been late she had never felt this sick.

However before Veronica could answer Archie his cellphone rang, he took it out of his pants pocket glancing at the caller ID.

"Dad?" Archie answered.

Veronica watched Archie's face turn from confusion to worriment.

"Oh shit…" he said, "I'll be right home!"

"What's going on?" Veronica asked concerned.

"My Mom got sick on her vacation."

"Is she alright?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know." Archie said, running to the counter he handed Pop some money, "keep the change!" He said, before doing up his jacket, and turning to Veronica.

"I'm sorry…"

Veronica smiled and stood up, "don't apologize; I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

"I'll text you later." Archie said kissing Veronica before running out the door.

Veronica grabbed her jacket and put it on, before leaving Pop's. On her way back home she stopped outside the drug store that was a few minutes away from her house. Staring through the window at the pregnancy tests, she knew she was being silly since there was no way she could be pregnant. But Veronica had to know for sure. Taking a deep breath she walked into the drug store and straight to the pregnancy tests.

End Chapter 3.

I don't own Riverdale

Pease Review


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you to Ffxo for the review!

Chapter 4

Archie hurried into his house, when he walked in he was greeted by his Father who was sitting at the kitchen table, with a distraught look on his face.

"Dad, what's going on?" Archie asked a knot growing in his stomach.

Fred looked up at Archie and sighed, "I don't know one hundred percent," he admitted, "all that I know is that your Mom got sick. Now she's in a medically induced coma since she couldn't stop throwing up and became severally dehydrated."

Archie's eyes grew wide with worriment.

"I'm going to head to the Bahamas to at least be with her."

"You're not going without me!" Archie said in a final tone.

Fred sighed and shook his head, "Archie…"

Archie cut him off, "this isn't up for negotiation she's my Mother!"

Fred knew that fighting with Archie wouldn't get him anywhere, so instead he said "I'm leaving in an hour, so you'd better hurry."

Archie quickly ran up to his room, when he walked inside he took out his cellphone and texted Veronica before he began packing his suitcase.

William ran out of the Lodges' home making it back to his car just as Veronica walked into view. William breathed a sigh of relief if he had of just been inside a minute longer then he would have been caught. Taking out his cellphone he called Nick.

Nick glanced at the caller ID on his cellphone, when he saw it was William he answered, "Tell me you got the cameras in place!" He demanded.

"It's done, Mr. Clair."

"Good job, William," Nick said smiling, "now come back here you're done for the day."

"Yes, Mr. Clair." William said.

Nick hung up his cellphone and smiled, he had found the perfect spot to keep Veronica hostage once she had been kidnapped. When he had gone for a walk he had found a cabin deep in the woods where no one would ever think to look for her. It looked like it had been abandoned a long time ago, and the best part was that it wasn't going to cost him any money.

Turning to his computer Nick typed in his password and clicked on the link to bring the cameras on line. Once they were online Nick laughed as he watched Veronica walk into her living room.

"The idiot actually did something right!" Nick said impressed as he watched Veronica walk into the bathroom, William hadn't put a camera in there but that was OK with Nick. Since the last thing that he wanted was to be watching the cameras if her Father walked into the bathroom, that would scar him for life. Now that Nick had a place to keep Veronica and had a way to spy on her now all he had to do was wait for the perfect time to kidnap her.

Veronica sat on the toilet staring at the box of pregnancy tests; she was too scared to take one. But even as she sat there she felt as if she was going to be sick something was Defiently wrong with her, and if she wasn't pregnant then at least she could make a doctor's appointment and find out what was actually wrong with her.

"It'll be OK…" Veronica whispered to herself before standing up and taking a pregnancy test out of the box, luckily she really had to pee so she wouldn't have to drink a whole bunch of water and then wait to use the bathroom.

After Veronica peed on the pregnancy test she put the cap back on it and placed it on the counter. Before leaning against the counter staring at herself in the mirror what would she do if it was positive? How would Archie react? Veronica shook her head trying to push the thoughts out of her head since she was starting to get a knot in her stomach and it was making her feel even sicker. Veronica began rubbing her stomach which made her feel a bit better, but not much.

After staring at herself for God knew how long she knew that she had to look at the pregnancy test, since putting it off wasn't really doing her any good. Taking a deep breath Veronica closed her eyes and counted slowly. When she reached ten she forced her eyes open.

"Oh… my… God…" Veronica whispered her eyes filling with tears as she stared at the pregnancy test, it was positive.

"This can't be right!" She cried hurrying out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen where she took out a three bottles of water, she quickly drank the first one. But as soon as she drank the last drop she began dry heaving, she quickly leaned over the bathroom sink as she began feeling like she was going to throw up. Luckily however nothing came up. Once Veronica was done dry heaving she drank the second bottle, but she only made it about half way through that one when she had to pee again.

Nick watched confused as Veronica ran out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, and then watched even more confused when she began chugging a bottle of water and then immediately started dry heaving.

"What the hell is she doing?" Nick whispered to himself, "Has Veronica finally lost her mind?"

He continued watching as she stopped dry heaving and began drinking another bottle of water before running back into the bathroom. Now Nick wished that William had put a camera in the bathroom so he knew what the hell was going on.

Veronica stared at the second pregnancy test in disbelief, this one was positive as well. Tears began falling from her eyes and a knot began growing in her stomach.

"Shit…" Veronica whispered, before running her fingers through her hair, "shit!" She screamed, "This can't be happening!"

Taking the pregnancy tests and the box out of the bathroom Veronica walked to her bedroom throwing out the pregnancy tests and putting the box in the back of her closet. She then took her cellphone out of her purse surprised to find a text from Archie.

 _Hey Ronnie,_

 _My Mom is in a medically induced coma, Dad and I are going to the Bahamas. I'm sorry that I won't be here for New Year's, but I have to be there for my parents._

 _I love you, and I'll text you as soon as I can._

Veronica wiped away the tears that had escaped from her eyes, Archie had enough to worry about with his Mom, and he didn't have time to worry about his pregnant girlfriend right now. But still Veronica knew that she had to talk to someone and Hermione was out of the question, she didn't want her parents to know… at least not yet. She knew that there was only one person who she could talk to about this, taking a deep breath she scrolled down to Betty's name and pressed talk.

Betty smiled Jughead wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her bare shoulder. Betty then turned her head and the two of them kissed.

"I love you," Jughead whispered.

"I love you, too." Betty whispered back.

Jughead wrapped his arms back around Betty, she snuggled in closer to his body, the two of them felt happy and content and they never wanted this moment to end. However all too soon Betty's cellphone started ringing, she sighed.

"Do you have to get that?" Jughead asked disappointed when Betty moved.

"Yes it might be my Mother," Betty pointed out.

Jughead sighed and rested his head on his arm, Betty picked up her cellphone glancing at the caller ID, and getting confused when she saw that it was Veronica, wasn't she supposed to be hanging out with Archie today?

"Hey V, what's up?" Betty asked when she answered her phone.

"Betty I need to talk to you!" Veronica said so loudly that Betty had to take her phone away from her ear, she looked at Jughead confused.

"Why what's going on?"

"Just please can you come over?!" Veronica asked begging.

Betty didn't really want to leave Jughead's, but it sounded like whatever Veronica wanted to tell her was pretty important, "I'll be there in a bit."

"Thank you, Betty!" Veronica said, before hanging up.

"What's up with her?" Jughead asked confused.

Betty shrugged, "I have no idea, but she said she needs to talk to me,"

"I know I heard," Jughead said trying to crack a joke, but Betty didn't smile she was too busy thinking about what could be wrong with Veronica.

"I guess I'd better go." Betty said standing up she began putting her clothes back on.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Jughead said sadly.

Betty smiled sitting back on the bed before turning her body and kissing him, "you'd do the same for Archie if he called you freaking out."

"I wonder if Veronica and Archie had a fight."

"That thought had crossed my mind." Betty admitted.

Jughead rolled over picking up his cellphone, "Archie hasn't texted me though."

"So maybe that's not it."

Betty put her shoes on, "well when I find out I'll text you."

Jughead got up putting on his robe, before walking Betty to the door. She turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you, Jug."

"I love you, too." He said before kissing her.

Betty then walked out the door hopping in her car and driving away.

Veronica couldn't stop walking back and forth. She wasn't sure when Hermione and Hiram were going to be back, and if they got back when she was in the middle of telling Betty her news then she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Finally though there was a knock on the door, she quickly walked to the door opening it.

"Hey V, what's up?"

Veronica grabbed Betty's arm pulling her inside.

"What is going on?!" Betty asked confused.

Veronica didn't answer her instead she dragged Betty to her bedroom; once they were both in she slammed the door.

"Veronica you're going to have to tell me what's going on!" Betty said crossing her arms.

Veronica sighed sitting on her bed; she looked up at Betty a tear falling from her eye.

"V, what's wrong?" Betty asked sitting down beside her taking Veronica's hand.

"I… I don't know what to do Betty." Veronica whispered.

"Why what's wrong?" Betty asked really getting scared now, Veronica never acted this scared she was usually so confident.

"Betty…" Veronica began before trailing off… "I'm pregnant…"

Betty's eyes went wide with shock as Veronica began balling; Betty quickly pulled Veronica into a hug and began rubbing her back attempting to calm her down.

End Chapter 4.

I don't own Riverdale

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you to: Lucy Grant, Boris Yeltsin, and the two guests for the reviews!

Chapter 5

Nick started laughing as he watched that blonde girl, Betty he was pretty sure her name was, hugging Veronica. She was pregnant! Nick couldn't believe his luck, his original plan was to get Veronica pregnant eventually, since he wanted to have a family, but he figured that that would happen after he had kidnapped her and kept her hostage for a few months… or years. Whenever her damn attitude changed and Stockholm syndrome kicked in. But now that Nick knew that Veronica was pregnant he knew that he had to put his plan into action much quicker. Especially since Nick had no idea how far along Veronica was. Glancing back at the computer screen he zoomed in hoping to get a better look at Veronica's stomach, but Betty was blocking most of her body.

"Mr. Clair?" William called from what sounded like the front door.

Nick sighed and turned his chair around; he knew that soon William would probably catch on to the fact that what he was doing was pretty creepy, Nick couldn't believe that William had actually agreed to put the cameras into Veronica's home, but William was lonely and would do whatever it took to keep Nick as his friend. Of course in the next few days Nick would have to dump William as a friend, although he wasn't sure how he was going to do that… yet.

"Hi Mr. Clair!" William said walking into the office.

"Hi William." Nick said placing his hands on the desk, "You did well today, I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Mr. Clair," William said smiling before a puzzling look came across his face when he glanced at the computer screen, Nick looked as well, Betty and Veronica were walking out of her bedroom, "why are you spying on Veronica anyways?"

"You forget yourself, William." Nick said displeased.

"Forgive me, Mr. Clair!" William begged.

Nick turned his away from William, "you know you're not to ask me any questions."

William fell to his knees, "please forgive me, Mr. Clair!" He begged once again.

Nick stifled a laugh; he loved it when William begged for his forgiveness it made him feel so powerful.

After a long few moments of William begging for forgiveness, Nick had had enough he turned his chair back around and smiled.

"Enough!" Nick screamed shutting William up in mid-sentence, "You are forgiven, William."

"Oh thank you, Mr. Clair!" William said sitting back in the chair.

Nick went into his desk and took out a piece of paper, he quickly wrote something down on it before handing it to William.

"I want you to quickly go pick this stuff up, as well as a card, and bring it back here."

When William read the piece of paper Nick knew that judging by the confused look on his face that he was dying to ask what was going on but instead of asking a question he stood up and said, "yes, Mr. Clair," before hurrying out of the office. Nick listened intently until he heard the front door close and then he took out his cellphone quickly dialing a number.

"Victor," Nick said when he answered, "What are you and Chris doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing…" Victor replied immediately.

"Good!" Nick said smiling, "I need your help with something important."

"What would you like us to do?" Victor asked.

Nick began going over his plan in great detail.

Veronica hung up her cellphone and touched her stomach; Betty put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well?" Betty asked after the two of them had stood in silence for a while.

"I have an ultrasound booked for ten tomorrow morning." Veronica said not meeting Betty's gaze, she just stared at the wall.

"The tests aren't always accurate." Betty said trying to make Veronica feel better.

Veronica scoffed, "I took two, and they both came out positive, and besides I feel pregnant."

"What do you mean you feel pregnant?" Betty asked confused.

Veronica shrugged, "I feel super nauseated right now, I have a weird craving for pickles and a milkshake not to mention that my period hasn't shown up this month… come to think of it I don't remember if I got it last month either..."

Veronica's eyes filled with more tears, Betty hugged her once again.

"I'll come with you tomorrow." Betty said.

Veronica forced a smile, "thanks, B, you're the best."

"Everything will be OK, V," Betty said as confidentially as she could manage, "you'll see."

Veronica's heart skipped a beat when the door opened and she heard Hiram's voice.

"We're home!" He called happily.

"Veronica?" Hermione called, "Where are you?"

Veronica turned to Betty, "What am I going to tell them?" She asked nervously.

"Just say you have the stomach flu."

Veronica wanted to think of a different lie, but before she could Hiram and Hermione walked into the kitchen. As soon as Hermione saw how pale Veronica looked she immediately ran over to her.

"Veronica!" She said worriedly putting a hand on her forehead, "are you alright?!"

Veronica put her hand on her stomach to really play it up, "I think I have the stomach flu…"

"Oh you poor girl!" Hiram said.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone!" Hermione said giving Hiram the death glare, before turning her attention back to Veronica, "Oh Veronica, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," Veronica said turning her head looking at Betty, "Betty kept me company and got me what I needed."

"Weren't you worried about catching the stomach flu?" Hermione asked Betty concerned.

Betty shook her head, "not at all, I've always been good at helping friends when they're sick."

"Well thank you!" Hermione said squeezing Betty's hand.

"Where was Archie?" Hiram asked crossing his arms, "How come he wasn't here helping you?"

"Dad!" Veronica said annoyed, "His Mom is sick in the Bahamas, he and Fred are going there to be with her."

"Oh." Fred said nonchalantly, before walking to the fridge taking out a beer, and walking out of the kitchen.

Veronica gagged as another wave of nausea came over her; she quickly turned to the sink throwing up. Hermione pulled her hair back.

"Oh, honey," Hermione said concerned, "why don't you go and lay down?"

Veronica nodded her head, and walked out of the kitchen, Hermione hesitated looking at Betty, "thank you."

"You're welcome." Betty said before the two of them walked out of the kitchen. Hermione walked towards Veronica's bedroom, and Betty walked to the door, on the way out she waved to Hiram.

"Bye, Mr. Lodge."

"Goodbye, Betty." Hiram said.

Betty walked out the door and hopped in her car driving off.

The next morning Veronica had to force herself to get out of bed; she had had a rough night and had puked a couple of times. It didn't seem to matter how little she ate she couldn't keep anything down. She hoped after this appointment today that maybe she could be given something to help with the all-day sickness that she had been experiencing.

Veronica held her breath as she pulled on a pair of jeans, sighing in relief when she found that they still fit, they were only a tiny bit snug. Turning sideways Veronica discovered that she did have a bump, it was tiny but it was definitely there, when she turned frontwards again it disappeared.

"Wow…" Veronica whispered in disbelief turning sideways again, touching the bump she felt tears filling up in her eyes again, now seeing the tiny bump Veronica now had no doubt in her mind that she was in fact pregnant. She knew she had to tell Archie, they had to talk about it. But first she had to find out how far along she was.

"V?" Betty asked poking her head in her bedroom door.

"Betty!" Veronica said surprised, "Sorry I lost track of time." She said hurrying over to her closet and taking out a shirt and putting it on.

"Are you alright?" Betty asked concerned.

"Just freaking out a little bit." Veronica admitted.

Betty put a hand on Veronica's shoulder, "I know, but everything will be fine."

Veronica smiled hugging Betty, "thank-you, Betty, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"What are friends for?" Betty asked, before looking at her cellphone, "we'd better go or else we'll be late!"

Veronica grabbed her purse and the two of them hurried out of the bedroom, as they walked through the living room Hermione looked up from the magazine she was reading and frowned at Veronica.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out with Betty." Veronica said simply.

Hermione stood up walking over to Veronica feeling her forehead, "do you really think that's the best idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Veronica asked confused.

"Your Father and I heard you puking a couple of times last night."

"Well I'm fine now!" Veronica said trying to sound convincing, Hermione crossed her arms, obviously not believing her.

"I think you should stay home."

Veronica was about to start fighting with Hermione when Betty cut in, "we have a project due when we go back to school and we really need to work on it!"

Hermione looked at Betty and then at Veronica raising an eyebrow, "a project on what?"

Veronica knew that Hermione would be looking for any signs that she and Betty were lying, so she focused on keeping eye contact with Hermione as she quickly thought of a lie.

"Well it's for… history." Veronica said trailing off trying to think of what else to add to the lie.

"That's right!" Betty said joining in the lie, "We have to talk about World War 2 and what would happen if World War 3 were to begin!"

"That's right!" Veronica said smiling, but even she could feel that it wasn't sincere.

Hermione looked from Betty and Veronica skeptically, she clearly didn't believe them.

"Hermione!" Hiram called from his study, "I need you!"

"I'll be right there!" Hermione called back.

"So can we go?" Veronica asked wanting to go before she missed her ultrasound appointment.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Hermione asked uncertain.

Veronica nodded her head.

"Fine go." Hermione said walking away from Betty and Veronica and to the study, closing the door behind her.

Betty and Veronica looked at each other breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was too close!" Veronica whispered.

"Good thing we're so good at lying." Betty whispered back.

"Don't know if that's something to be proud of." Veronica said smirking.

Betty laughed, and followed Veronica out of the house. They hopped in Betty's car and drove off.

William hurried back into Nick's office placing three bags on the desk.

"Here's what you asked me to get, Mr. Clair!" William said slightly out of breath, the bags were heavy.

Nick turned his chair around, standing up he went through the bags, "good job, William."

"Thank-you, Mr. Clair."

"Now go find me a box." Nick ordered.

William hurried out of the office and Nick took the things out of the bags that he wanted. When William ran back in with the box, Nick began putting the items inside it. Making sure that it was perfect, which meant that he had to re-arrange it a couple of times. Nick then took a pen out of his desk writing something in the card, before putting it on top of everything.

After Nick placed a label on top, he pushed the box towards William, "Go deliver this to Veronica." William picked up the box and hurried out of the office. Once he was gone Nick sighed sitting down again.

"I'm going to miss that fool," Nick said, "good help is so hard to find these days and William was so easy to train."

A few moments later Nick's cellphone vibrated, he picked it up and smiled when he read the text from Victor, saying that he'd be here early tomorrow morning with Chris. Nick laughed his plan was about to begin.

End Chapter 5.

I don't own Riverdale

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the review!

Chapter 6

Veronica shifted uncomfortably in one of the chairs in the doctor's waiting room. She had just checked in a few minutes ago, but to Veronica it already felt like it had been hours, all she could do was sit there twiddling her fingers because of how nervous she was.

"You OK?" Betty asked sitting down beside her.

Veronica nodded her head, taking out her cellphone when she felt it vibrate. Her eyes widening when she saw that it was Archie, Betty glanced at her phone.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"And tell Archie what?" Veronica asked a little harsher then she intended to, "hey Archiekins, I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive, so now I'm sitting in the doctor's office to see if it's true or not."

"You should at least message him," Betty encouraged, "don't mention that you think you're pregnant just tell him that you hope his Mom feels better soon."

"That's not a bad idea," Veronica said giving Betty a small smile, "I'm sorry, Betty, I'm just scared."

Betty put her hand on Veronica's, "no need to apologize."

Veronica quickly texted Archie, and then put her phone back in her pocket.

"Veronica Lodge?" A nurse holding a clipboard called, before looking around the room, "Veronica Lodge?" She called again.

Betty realized that Veronica wasn't going to stand up, so she quickly stood, "she's right here!" Betty called to the nurse before taking Veronica's arm and pulling her up. Betty was surprised when Veronica allowed her to pull her into the examination room.

"The doctor will be in in a few moments." The nurse said walking out of the room and closing the door.

For a few moments Betty and Veronica stood in the room in silence, Veronica stared at the examination table, her heart beating out of her chest, and her hands trembling.

"Are you going to get on the table?" Betty asked.

Veronica nodded her head, but didn't move. Betty took her hand and led her over to the table, helping her up onto it.

"Do you want me to stay or leave?" Betty asked.

"Stay," Veronica whispered, "I'm going to need you."

Betty smiled and sat down in the chair right beside the examination table. From her jacket pocket Veronica felt her cellphone vibrate, but she didn't bother taking it out to see who it was.

After what felt like more hours the door finally opened and Veronica's doctor, Doctor Pierce walked in.

"Hello, Veronica." Dr. Pierce said picking up the clipboard that was sitting on the desk, "what seems to be the problem today?"

Veronica looked at Betty, she gave her a small nod, she then took a deep breath, "I… I think I might be pregnant."

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?" Dr. Pierce asked.

Veronica nodded, "I took two."

"And they were both positive?"

Veronica nodded.

"Any morning sickness or nausea?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"Yeah, actually I've been feeling pretty lousy lately." Veronica admitted.

Dr. Pierce wrote something on her clipboard, "date of your last period?"

Veronica thought for a moment, but she couldn't remember when she had had her period last, "I don't remember," she admitted.

Once again Dr. Pierce wrote something on her clipboard, "It does sound like what you're experiencing are pregnancy symptoms, but let's do an ultrasound just to be one hundred percent."

Veronica's breath caught in her throat, and her stomach twisted uncomfortably as the words left Dr. Pierce's mouth.

"Please lay down on table, I'll be right back," Dr. Pierce said walking out of the room.

Veronica laid down on the table and rolled up her shirt to reveal her stomach, neither she nor Betty spoke, neither one of them knowing what to say.

After a few moments Dr. Pierce walked back into the room pushing a large computer on a cart, she stopped pushing it right beside Veronica and took an odd looking contraption off of the side of it.

"OK you ready?" Dr. Pierce asked.

Veronica unable to speak nodded her head; Dr. Scott poured a cold gel onto her stomach, causing Veronica to jump.

"Sorry," Dr. Pierce apologized, "I'm going to try this wand," she said holding up the contraption, "depending on how far along you are it may not be able to detect your baby."

"What happens if it can't?" Veronica asked nervously.

Dr. Pierce smiled, "don't worry we have other ways to do an ultrasound if worse comes to worse," she said before putting the wand onto Veronica's stomach and began moving it around, she then stopped and pointed to the screen.

"There's your baby."

Veronica turned her head to stare at the screen, her eyes filling with tears, there on the screen was an image, it was no bigger than the size of a raspberry but it was a baby. Dr. Pierce moved the wand and the sound of a heartbeat filled the room, "there's the heartbeat."

Veronica couldn't look away from the screen, she was pregnant, she was looking at hers and Archie's baby…they were going to be parents.

"Oh wow." Betty said clearly amazed.

"I'd say you're about eight or so weeks." Dr. Pierce said taking the wand off of Veronica's stomach and typing something on the keyboard.

"I'm eight weeks?" Veronica asked being taken off guard.

"Yes you are." Dr. Pierce said handing Veronica a picture of the sonogram that she had just printed off, she took it staring at the picture dumbfounded, she had expected to be around 2 weeks… not eight.

"I'll write you a prescription in case you need something for your nausea." Dr. Pierce said.

Veronica nodded her head, she did feel nocuous right now, in fact she felt like she was going to die, she was only a teenager, so was Archie, they weren't ready to be parents.

"Here you go." Dr. Pierce said handing Veronica the piece of paper.

"Thanks." Veronica said surprised at how monotone her voice sounded

"Have a nice day, ladies." Dr. Pierce said walking out of the room. After the door shut Veronica was unable to hold back her vomit any longer, she quickly covered her mouth and ran to the trashcan throwing up.

"You OK?" Betty asked after Veronica had finished throwing up and was now kneeling on the floor trying to catch her breath.

"No…" Veronica said, touching her stomach, "I have to talk to Archie; we have to figure out what to do…"

Betty helped Veronica stand up, and the two of them walked out of the doctor's office, when they got out to Betty's car Veronica read the latest text message from Archie, saying how much he missed her and how he couldn't wait to see her again, he also mentioned how worried he was about his Mother.

"Aren't you going to call him?" Betty asked getting into the driver's seat.

"How can I possibly tell him when he has so much on his mind worrying about his Mother?" Veronica asked staring out the windshield.

"Archie loves you, Veronica, he wouldn't want you going through something as big as being pregnant by yourself, besides it's his child too and he'll want to know."

Veronica looked down at the sonogram picture in her hand.

"Just call him." Betty encouraged.

Veronica took a deep breath, and pressed talk on her phone, to her surprise Archie didn't pick up and she stayed quiet for longer then she intended to after the beep, trying to think of what to say.

"Speak!" Betty whispered.

"Hi Archiekins," Veronica said trying to keep her voice from shaking, but it didn't work, "when you get this I need you to call me right away… it's important." She said before ending the call.

"Do you want to go get food or anything?" Betty asked.

"No…" Veronica said simply, "I just want to go home."

Betty nodded her head and drove off.

Nick looked up from the paperwork he was doing and at the computer screen, William had delivered the box to the Lodges' and Hermione was now bringing it into Veronica's bedroom.

"Perfect." Nick said smiling; he couldn't wait to see the look on Veronica's face when she opened it. Going into his desk drawer, Nick took a gun out in just hours it would be time to put his plan into motion, soon Veronica would be his and in nine months, give or take, he would have the family that he always wanted.

"Nick!"

Nick jumped turning his head and smiling when he saw Victor standing in the doorway to his office. He was a tall man probably six five or so; he also had muscles upon muscles. Victor's short brown hair was spiked up and his usual brown eyes were now blue thanks to the coloured contacts. Victor was wearing his favourite black leather jacket, paired with a blue shirt, and dark wash jeans.

"Victor!" Nick said standing up walking to the door so that the two of them could fist pump, "How are you?!"

"Sounds like I'm doing better then you," Victor said, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

Nick sighed, "It's alright, but as you know that's why I called you here to get revenge on the girl who's responsible for killing them."

"Yes Veronica Lodge," Chris said walking into view. Chris was shorter then Victor, he was only five six or so, but he was just as muscular. He had a shaved head, and his normal hazel eyes were now brown. Chris was wearing a wife beater with a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Chris!" Nick said also giving him a fist pump.

"So what time do we leave?" Victor asked, clearly wanting to get things started.

Nick smiled, "as soon as my "friend"" he said using his fingers as quotation marks "gets back."

"You tricked another sap into being your friend, eh?"

Nick shrugged, "what can I say?" He asked smugly, "I'm a great actor."

Chris, Victor and Nick began laughing.

"You guys had better go and hide," Nick said looking at his watch, "William will be home any second and if he sees you guys then he's bound to get suspicious."

Victor and Chris ran out of the office, and Nick sat back at his desk, going back through his paperwork.

Betty parked outside Veronica's house, "I'd better get home." Betty said, "Are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah I should be fine; hopefully Archie will call me soon."

Betty put a hand on Veronica's shoulder, "if you need anything then please call me."

"Thank-you, Betty." Veronica said turning her body and giving Betty an awkward hug.

After she got out of the car, Veronica walked into her house, where she was greeted by Hermione and Hiram who were both sitting in the living room.

"How's the project going?" Hermione asked.

"It's going fine." Veronica said shrugging.

"You still look pretty sick." Hiram said looking at Veronica worriedly.

"I'm still feeling pretty sick." Veronica admitted, walking into the kitchen she took a bottle of water out of the fridge, "I'm going to go lie down."

"There's a package for you in your room." Hermione said.

"OK thanks." Veronica said walking towards her room.

William hurried into Nick's office; he was quite pleased with himself, he had delivered the package without being spotted. William was certain that Nick would be quite pleased with him as well.

"Mr. Clair!" William said running into the office, "I delivered the package."

"Good job, William," Nick said not turning his chair around.

"Veronica should be opening it soon!" William said excitement in his voice.

However Nick didn't respond.

"Mr. Clair?" William asked confused, Nick never ignored him even when he was pissed off at him he would still yell.

"Mr. Clair?" William asked again, "Is everything OK?"

Nick laughed and turned his chair around pointing a gun right at William.

"Mr. Clair?" William asked taking a step backwards.

Nick cocked the gun. "That's far enough."

William stopped dead in his tracks, "wh… what's going on?"

Nick stood up walking around the desk, "it's pretty simple, William," Nick said simply, "I don't need you anymore."

"I… I don't understand."

"You were a pawn," Nick said sarcastically, "you did all my dirty work, putting cameras in Veronica's home, delivering that package, spying on her, and now I don't need you."

William's eyes grew wide with a mixture of shock, and sadness, "you never liked me?!"

Nick laughed once again, "and the final horse finally crosses the finish line."

"You're an asshole, Nick!" William screamed, "I'll tell the cops about how you're spying on Veronica!"

"That's the thing, William," Nick said smirking, "dead people can't talk."

William's eyes filled with tears as Nick's finger hovered over the trigger, "goodbye, William," he said before pulling the trigger. William fell to the ground blood pouring out of his stomach.

"Oh I guess I missed." Nick said nonchalantly, when he saw that William was still alive, "oh well you'll die soon enough." Nick said putting the gun into his pocket. He stepped over William and called down the hallway, "Victor! Chris! It's time!"

Victor and Chris ran out of the room they had been hiding in and quickly followed Nick to his car.

When Veronica walked into her room she was greeted by a large package on her bed. Walking over to it she looked at it confused, she hadn't ordered anything online in quite a while. Looking at the top of the box she saw her address but there was no return address. Shrugging Veronica opened the box, taking the card on top out and reading it:

Veronica,

I am so excited to hear about the little bundle of joy growing inside of you. This is so very exciting! I can't wait to watch you get bigger and bigger and then at last we will be a family! I will be there for you no matter what. In the meantime please enjoy these things for the baby, as well as yourself. I will see you soon.

Veronica stared at the note dumbfounded, who the hell would write her a note like this and who the hell knew that she was pregnant? The only person who she had told was Betty. Looking in the box Veronica felt a knot growing in her stomach, the box was full of baby onesies, bottles, pacifiers, and at the very bottom Veronica pulled out a large shirt, a maternity shirt, and underneath it there were plenty of other ones.

"What the hell is going on?" Veronica asked scared, as she looked at the note and then at the box. She picked up her cellphone dialing Betty's number.

"Hey, V," Betty said picking up after the second ring, "I have your sonogram picture if you're looking for it."

"Never mind that!" Veronica said in a loud whisper so that she wouldn't alert her parents to the fact that something was wrong, "did you tell anyone that I'm pregnant?"

"No," Betty said confused, "because of the fact that you weren't one hundred percent sure I kept it to myself."

"Ah…" Veronica said unsure what else to say.

"Why what's going on?" Betty asked concerned.

"I just got this really weird note," Veronica said.

"What kind of note?"

Veronica read the note to Betty.

"And there's no signature?"

"No…" Veronica said, "There wasn't a return address or anything on the box either."

"Box?" Betty asked confused, "what box?"

"The note came in a box full of baby things and maternity clothes…"

"Wow that's really strange…" Betty said.

"I know I'm kind of scared," Veronica admitted, "I think I might go and see Sheriff Keller."

"Do you want me to take you?"

"No I'm good." Veronica said, "I'll talk to you later."

"OK bye, V."  
"Bye, B." Veronica said hanging up her phone. Looking at the package Veronica decided that she should probably hide it. After she hid it in her closet, Veronica was about to put the note in her pocket, when her cellphone went off. Glancing at the caller ID her heart skipped a beat when she saw that it was Archie, she held her breath her finger hovering too afraid to answer it. However before she got a chance to a loud bang made Veronica jump and drop the phone.

End Chapter 6

I don't own Riverdale

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin and the guest for the reviews!

Chapter 7

Archie held the phone up to his ear; he had just listened to Veronica's voice mail, which had made him extremely nervous, since her voice had been shaking so badly, which was so out of the ordinary for Veronica, usually she was calm, cool, and collected.

"Come on, Ronnie…" Archie whispered, "Pick up your phone." However his heart sank when the voicemail picked up the call, "hey, Ronnie, it's me, I'm just returning your call, give me a shout when you get this I love you."

"Everything OK?" Fred asked concerned walking into the waiting room.

"Yeah," Archie said giving Fred a small smile, "just missing Veronica is all."

Fred put his hand on Archie's shoulder, "tomorrow's New Year's, you should be with your girlfriend."

Archie shook his head, "I'm not leaving until we find out what's wrong with Mom."

"I think she'd understand…"

Archie looked at the doors that lead to the ICU, the doctor's had been doing lots of tests on his Mom, and they still hadn't figured out what kind of virus she had caught. It sounded like it might the norovirus, which lots of people got on cruise ships, but the doctor's didn't think that that was it.

"I wish that we knew what was wrong with her…" Archie said sitting down.

Fred sat down beside him, "you and me both."

For a few moments Fred and Archie sat in silence, Archie kept wishing that his cellphone would ring. After a while he couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm going to try Veronica and then maybe Betty if she doesn't pick up."

"OK, I'll text you if I hear anything."

Archie walked out of the waiting room and outside the hospital, he needed some air, he then dialed Veronica's number again.

Veronica's heart stopped when she heard Hermione let out a blood curdling scream followed by more loud bangs. Holding her breath Veronica cracked open her door as quietly as she could peeking out of it, letting out a whimper when she saw that Hermione was laying on the ground with blood coming out of her shoulder.

"Find Veronica!" A male's voice that Veronica didn't recognize screamed, gasping she quickly shut her door and locked it before looking around and trying to find anything that she could use as a weapon. But Veronica didn't keep weapons in her room, however Hiram kept a gun in his desk. She knew that if she could get there then at least she would have a way to protect herself. She would just have to get there. However before Veronica could think of a plan her cellphone started ringing again.

"What was that?" A different male's voice asked.

"It's coming from in here!" The same male's voice from earlier said trying to open Veronica's door.

"Shit!" Veronica said quickly crawling under her bed, holding her breath as another loud bang sounded and then her door fell over.

Betty pulled into her driveway, being taken off guard when Jughead was standing in her driveway; she hadn't expected to be seeing him today. When she shut off her car he walked over to her door opening it for her.

"Jug?" Betty asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pop by and see you." He said shutting her door and then pulling Betty into his arms, kissing her soft lips.

"Well I'm not complaining." Betty said smiling.

Jughead pushed Betty gently against her car, the two of them beginning to make out. However all too soon they were interrupted by Betty's cellphone ringing, Betty sighed taking it out of her purse.

"Who's calling you?" Jughead asked slightly annoyed.

"It's Archie," Betty said surprised, "I hope everything's OK with his Mom."

"Me too." Jughead agreed.

"Hello?" Betty said answering her phone.

"Betty!" Archie said a little out of breath,

"Hey, Archie, is everything OK?"

"Have you heard from Veronica?"

"Yeah, I was with her for most of the day," Betty said "why?"

"She left me a really weird voicemail and now I can't get a hold of her, was she OK?"

Betty felt a knot growing in her stomach as she realized that Veronica still hadn't told Archie about the baby… now she was going to have to lie to him, which she really didn't want to do. But it wasn't her place to tell Archie about his baby.

"Yeah…" Betty said trying to think of a convincing lie, "She just wasn't feeling well, she's probably sleeping."

"Yeah you're right," Archie said sounding relieved, I'll try calling her later."

"OK… how's your Mom?"

"Still in a coma," Archie said sadly, "hoping to learn more today."

"OK well both Jughead and I send our love."

"Thanks, I'd better go."

"Bye Archie." Betty said before hanging up her phone and sighing.

"What's wrong?" Jughead asked concerned.

"Veronica promised she was going to tell Archie…" Betty whispered.

"Tell Archie what?" Jughead asked confused.

"Now I had to lie to Archie…"

Jughead took Betty's hand, "what is going on?"

Betty sighed and turned around re-opening up her door she took the sonogram off the passenger seat.

"I'm going to show you something but you have to promise to keep it to yourself."

Jughead raised an eyebrow, "OK…"

"I'm serious!" Betty begged.

"OK I promise I'll keep whatever it is to myself."

Betty sighed handing Jughed the sonogram he stared at it dumbfounded, "you're… you're pregnant?" He whispered.

Betty shook her head, "no Veronica's pregnant."

Jughead's expression changed from confusion, to relief, to shock, "oh… wow…" he whispered.

"That's why I lied to Archie," Betty whispered, "and why I hated doing it, but it's not really my place to tell him that his girlfriend is pregnant."

"No you're right." Jughead agreed.

"I thought she would have told him, I wonder why she didn't…" Betty wondered out loud.

"Maybe call her and ask?" Jughead suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Betty said taking the sonogram and putting it in her purse; she didn't need her Mother finding it. The two of them then walked inside Betty's house.

Veronica held her breath as two people walked into her room, they stopped right at the foot of her bed, turning around a few times.

"I'm sure I heard a noise coming from in here." One of the men said confused.

"Me too…" the other one said, "look around, I'm going to go look in another room."

The man that didn't leave the room began walking around Veronica's room; walking to her closet he began digging through it throwing her clothes on the floor. Looking out from under her bed Veronica wondered if she would have time to crawl out from under there and run to Hiram's study. She knew that it would be stupid to try but she also didn't want to just hide under her bed and not do anything. Hermione had been shot, who knew if she was still alive, and who knew if Hiram was OK. Fighting back tears Veronica moved as quietly as she could to the edge of the bed, the man was still going through her closet. Taking a deep breath she was just about to roll out from under it and make a run for the study when her cellphone started to ring again.

"No!" Veronica cried quickly silencing it, but it was too late, the man kneeled down staring right at her.

"Hello, sweetheart." He said smiling; the man then grabbed Veronica's feet and pulled her out from under the bed, he then took her arm pulling her to her feet and pointing a gun at her.

"I found her!" He said happily.

The other man ran into the room, "oh she's a pretty thing!" He said touching Veronica's face, she turned her head away.

"Don't touch me!" She said stomping on the man's foot that was holding her, he cried out in pain, Veronica tried to run away but the other man grabbed her arm and took a gun out pressing it to her stomach.

"I know your secret," he warned, "and don't think I won't do it."

Veronica's eyes filled with tears, she didn't want to put her life, or the baby's in danger, the man that wasn't pointing the gun at her stomach began tying Veronica up, he then put a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

"Alright let's go!"

The other man grabbed the box from earlier.

When the men brought Veronica out of her room she let out a whimper and tears started falling from her eyes when she saw Hermione laying on the ground gasping for air, she had a gunshot wound on her leg, as well as her shoulder. Hiram was lying beside her but he was unconscious and Veronica could see that he had been shot in the leg as well, but also in the abdomen.

When Veronica and Hermione's eyes met Hermione's eyes began filling with tears, "please…" she begged, "please let my daughter go."

The men began laughing, "How pathetic!" The one holding Veronica said.

"Say goodbye to your daughter, "the other one said, "because you'll never see her again."

"Veronica!" Hermione yelled with as much strength as she could manage, since she had lost a lot of blood. The two men brought Veronica outside, where to her dismay the street was almost deserted, and the people that were out were too busy doing their own thing to pay much attention to anything else. The man who wasn't carrying Veronica popped the trunk and then Veronica was placed in it, along with the box.

"Alright let's go!" The one man said before slamming the trunk shut, and then to Veronica's dismay the car started moving.

End Chapter 7

I don't own Riverdale.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin, and the guest for the reviews!

Chapter 8

Betty sighed and hung up her cellphone. That had been the sixth time in as many minutes that she had tried to get a hold of Veronica, but once again she hadn't picked up.

"Still can't get ahold of her?" Jughead asked walking into the living room handing Betty a bottle of water, she took it before shaking her head.

"No…"

Jughead sat on the couch taking a sip of the water, "maybe she told her parents about the baby and now they're talking about what she's going to do?" He suggested.

Betty stared out the window, she knew that was Jughead suggested was a very good possibility, but something inside of her told her that Veronica wouldn't tell her parents before she told Archie.

"I think we should take a drive over there." Betty suggested.

"Are you sure that that's the best idea?" Jughead asked.

Betty shrugged, "her parent's think that Veronica and I are working on a project so if they ask why I'm back I can just use that as an excuse."

Jughead stood up, "do you think something's wrong?"

Betty nodded her head, "I have a bad feeling, and I just want to make sure she's OK."

"Alright let's go." Jughead said.

Betty grabbed her car keys before the two of them ran out of her house, and into her car speeding off.

William lay on the ground gasping for air, but with each breath it became harder and harder for him to breathe. William knew that he had to try and get some help, but he had lost far too much blood and was now too weak to even try and move. Putting his head back down he stared up at the ceiling, wishing that he had never met Nick. A part of William always knew that Nick treated him like crap, but he was just so grateful to have someone that he considered a friend, that he couldn't see that Nick was just not a good person. William wished that he had of asked Nick why he made him put cameras into Veronica's home, and why Nick made him take pictures of Veronica on Christmas day. But since Nick had an awful temper, William was always worried that if he asked Nick any questions then he would lose the only friend he had.

William closed his eyes waiting for death to come for him; he wasn't in pain anymore and was now just so weak. A few moments later a loud bang from what sounded like the front door took him off guard, who would be coming inside an abandoned warehouse?

"Tyler!" William heard what sounded like a young boy yell, "Wait for me!"

"You'll have to catch me!"

William wished that he had the energy to scream, to do anything to get the boys' attention, but all he could do was lay there struggling to breathe.

"Steve!" William heard someone scream, but he sounded really far away.

"What's wrong, Tyler?"

William was vaguely aware of a hand touching his neck, "call an ambulance!"

Betty stopped outside of Veronica's house, after she put the car in park she looked at Jughead, "maybe you should let me go in for now," she suggested.

Jughead nodded his head; Betty smiled and leaned over kissing his cheek, "I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Take your time." Jughead said, Betty smiled at him before getting out of the car and walking inside the house. When Betty walked to the front door she was surprised to see that it was already open.

"That's strange…" Betty whispered, she knew that the Lodges' never kept their door open. Walking to it she knocked on it, "hello?" She called before opening the door a bit more to see inside better.

"Be… Betty?" Hermione whispered.

Betty's eyes grew wide with shock and horror when she found Hiram and Hermione lying in a pool of their own blood. Hiram was unconscious, and Hermione was very close to losing consciousness. Betty quickly took her cellphone out and dialed 9-1-1 kneeling down beside Hermione taking her hand, "Don't worry, Mrs. Lodge, I'll get help!"

"Ve… Veron…ica is go… gone…" Hermione managed to whisper before losing consciousness.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"I need an ambulance to Hiram and Hermione Lodge!" Betty said breathless, "they've been shot!"

End Chapter 8.

I promise the next chapter will be longer and more exciting.

Also I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story, but I just started a new job and it took me a little while to get back into the grove of things, I'll update this story again this week I promise!

I don't own Riverdale.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the review!

Chapter 9

Veronica whimpered as the driver turned a corner far too quickly causing her to hit her head on the side of the trunk, the constant movement was making her feel sick to her stomach. Taking a deep breath Veronica did her best to not throw up; because of the piece of duct tape over her mouth she didn't want to choke on her own vomit. The car made another harsh turn and Veronica wondered how the hell the cops weren't following it, but as she listened as best as she could through the ringing in her ears Veronica didn't hear any sirens, just cars honking, probably from being cut off. Veronica knew that she would have to try and escape before anything bad happened to her, she knew that when she got to wherever these men were taking her that she would have to try and escape without hurting herself or the baby. Working quickly Veronica began trying to get out of the ropes that the men had tied her up with.

Jughead's heart skipped a beat when he ran into Veronica's house and saw Hermione and Hiram lying in a pool of blood, Betty was kneeled down beside Hermione tears falling from her eyes.

"What the hell happened?!" He asked his eyes bulging out of his head.

"I… I don't know." Betty said.

"Where's Veronica?" Jughead asked looking around.

Betty's breath caught in her throat.

"Betty, what's wrong?"

"You need to go call Sheriff Keller and Archie."

"Why?" Jughead asked confused.

"Because I think Veronica has been kidnapped."

"Wh…. What?"

"Before Mrs. Lodge lost consciousness she said that Veronica is gone…" Betty said her stomach twisting uncomfortably, "I've already called an ambulance but I don't know if Sheriff Keller's going to come, and Archie shouldn't find out on the news."

Jughead nodded his head in agreement and hurried out of the room.

Archie sighed staring at his phone; he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong with Veronica since she hadn't called him back, but he pushed the thought out of his head. Knowing Veronica she probably went shopping with Betty and lost track of time.

"You OK, son?" Fred asked sitting down beside Archie, and looked at his cellphone, "still haven't heard from Veronica?"

Archie shook his head.

Fred put his hand on Archie's shoulder, "they're bringing your Mom out of the medically induced coma in an hour or so."

"That's great news." Archie said smiling.

"So since you know that your Mom is OK, why don't you head back to Riverdale, surprise Veronica?"

"Shouldn't I be here for when Mom wakes up?"

"I'm sure she'll understand." Fred said, "You should be with your girlfriend for new year's eve."

Before Archie could reply his cellphone rang, when he looked at the caller ID his heart sank when he saw that it was Jughead and not Veronica.

"Hello?" Archie answered.

"Archie!" Jughead said close to hysterics.

"Jughead, what's wrong?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Lodge have been shot!"

"What?!" Archie said shocked, "Is Veronica OK?!"

"I don't know…" Jughead admitted, "She's gone."

Archie's heart sank, "gone?" He whispered, "what do you mean gone?"

"Before Mrs. Lodge passed out she told Betty that Veronica is gone."

Archie's eyes filled with tears and his heart started beating out of his chest as Jughead's words sank in, "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said immediately hanging up his phone.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked concerned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lodge have been shot…"

"Are they alright?"

"I don't know…" Archie admitted, "And now Veronica is missing!"

"Oh God…" Fred said.

"I have to go!"

"Of course," Fred said standing up, "keep me posted!"

Archie nodded his head and then turned and ran out of the hospital.

Veronica felt the car stop, her heart started beating out of her chest; she had been able to get the ropes off of her wrists, now she would have to act quickly to get away from the people who had kidnapped her. Holding her breath Veronica listened as the footsteps came around the car stopping outside of the trunk, before hearing a key being inserted into the keyhole. As soon as Veronica saw the first signs of light she moved her body quickly, taking one of her kidnappers off guard, she kicked him in the face.

"Ouch!" He cried out in surprise stumbling backwards, "What the hell?!"

The other guy tried to grab Veronica but she managed to hop out of the trunk before he got the chance to. She immediately began running, to her surprise, through a forest.

"Get her!" Veronica heard one of the guys yell from behind her.

After running for a while Veronica stopped running to catch her breath, hiding behind a tree, she had no idea where she was going but she knew that she had to get away.

"Where are you?!" One of the men yelled, "You can't hide forever!"

Veronica risked looking behind her and gasped in surprise when she saw that one of her kidnappers was in view.

"Crap!" Veronica whispered as she quickly began running again, trying to ignore her body's protesting.

She wasn't sure how long she had run for but a few moments later she heard a motor coming from behind her, and then a second later an ATV appeared in front of her, causing Veronica to stop dead in her tracks as the other kidnapper once again pointed a gun at her.

"Did you really think you could escape?" He asked smirking.

Veronica's eyes filled with tears as he got off the ATV and walked towards her, "I was trying to be nice," he said cocking the gun, "but now I guess I'll have to be an asshole."

"Please…" Veronica begged, "don't do this…"

The man ignored Veronica and pulled the trigger, causing Veronica to cry out in pain.

End Chapter 9.

I don't own Riverdale.

I'm sorry that it did end up taking me so long to update I caught the flu or something and I was so sick for the past week.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin, and J for the reviews!

Chapter 10

Archie wished that the plane would go faster, or that he could somehow fly himself so that he could get back to Riverdale and start searching for Veronica. Sighing he looked out the window of the plane fighting back tears, who knew what was happening to Veronica right now? Also who knew who had her? One thing Archie did know for sure was that he was going to kill whomever kidnapped her and shot Mr. and Mrs. Lodge.

Looking at his phone Archie opened a picture of him and Veronica that Betty had snapped at Veronica's confirmation. The photo had started off as Archie putting his arm tenderly around her, since she had had so many family members around that day Archie had wanted to be on his best behavior, however Veronica was having none of that and quickly wrapped her arms around Archie and had turned his head so quickly that he almost didn't have time to respond when Veronica kissed his lips. Archie sighed a tear escaping from his eye as he remembered the memory, and how he longed to kiss her soft lips again. Despite not wanting to think about never seeing the love of his life again, Archie's mind kept wandering in that direction no matter how hard he tried not to. But Archie knew that he had to stay positive he had to believe that Veronica would be found quickly, he would make sure of that.

Betty sat in the hospital waiting room digging her nails into her palms drawing blood, but she wasn't paying attention to that her mind was on Veronica and where she could possibly be. Sheriff Keller was with his other officers in Mr. and Mrs. Lodge's home looking for any clues as to who could have shot them and who could have kidnapped Veronica.

Jughead walked into the waiting room sitting down beside Betty taking her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lodge should be out of surgery soon."

Betty nodded her head.

For a few long moments the two of them sat in silence until Jughead glanced at his watch, "Archie's plane should be landing soon," he said before standing up, "did you want to come?"

Betty shook her head, "I should probably stay here, that way I can update Archie when he gets here."

Jughead leaned down and kissed Betty, "I'll be back soon."

"Don't tell Archie about the baby!" Betty said before Jughead had the chance to walk away.

Jughead rose his eyebrow at Betty confused, "you're not going to tell him?"

"I'll tell him, but when the time is right, we shouldn't bombard him with all this bad news all at once."

"You're not scared that he'll be angry if we don't tell him right away?"

"Archie's going to be angry regardless," Betty pointed out, "just let me break it to him he might take it better if it comes from me."

Jughead nodded his head, "Alright, I'll be back soon."

"Drive carefully."

"I will." Archie said before blowing one last kiss at Betty and walking out of the room.

Nick frowned as he watched Victor and Chris come out from the woods, Victor was carrying an unconscious Veronica.

"What the hell did you do?!" Nick screamed.

"She got away…" Chris said.

"I saw that," Nick said crossing his arms, "you two are pretty useless."

"But…" Chris began before being cut off by Nick.

"You two idiots are just lucky that I found a sleeping dart that it safe for pregnant women…"

"Well what would you like me to do with her?" Victor asked adjusting Veronica in his arms so that he wouldn't drop her.

Nick opened the door, "follow me."

Victor and Chris followed Nick inside.

Archie hurried off the plane and ran into the terminal where he quickly found Jughead.

"Jughead!" Archie called running over to him and grabbing his arm immediately beginning to pull him away, "let's go!"

"What about your suitcase?"

"I'll get it later!" Archie called letting go of Jughead's arm and beginning to run through the airport.

"Archie!" Jughead called, "Wait up!"

Archie didn't stop running until he made it outside of the airport.

"Where'd you park?" Archie asked turning to Jughead, who immediately took out his car keys and began speed walking to the parking garage. Archie wanted to run to his car but there were far too many people hanging around the entrance of the airport, and Archie knew that he would probably run into someone.

After what felt like an eternity the two of them finally made it to Jughead's car, as soon as the door was unlocked Archie hopped into the passenger seat.

"Let's go, Jughead!"

Jughead put the key into the ignition and drove off, going far too slow for Archie's liking, even though he was going ten over.

As soon as Jughead stopped outside the hospital Archie jumped out of the car, running inside, and into the ICU waiting room where he found Betty speaking to a doctor.

"Is everything OK?" Archie asked running over to Betty and the doctor.

"Archie?" Betty said being taken off guard, he and Jughead had gotten back much quicker than she was expecting.

The doctor frowned looking at Betty and then at Archie.

"It's OK," Betty said, "he's dating their daughter."

"This is about Mr. and Mrs. Lodge?" Archie asked his heart beginning to beat even quicker.

"Yes," the doctor said looking at his clipboard, "Mr. Lodge is still very weak from having lost so much blood, we did a blood transfusion and got the bullet out of his abdomen, and luckily the bullet missed any major arteries in his leg. However the next twenty four hours will be crucial to see if he makes a full recovery."

Betty's eyes began filling with tears, Archie put an arm around her shoulder.

"What about Mrs. Lodge?" Archie asked nervously.

Once again the doctor looked at his clipboard, "Mrs. Lodge was very lucky both the bullets just grazed her, she's just fine."

"Oh thank God!" Betty said relieved.

"If you'd like then you can go in and see the two of them in a few minutes."

"Thank you, doctor." Betty said.

The doctor nodded his head and walked away, Betty turned to Archie.

"How are you holding up?" She asked and then immediately felt stupid when Archie's eyes filled with tears.

"Not good…" Archie admitted sitting down, "Has there been a ransom yet?"

Betty sat down beside Archie shaking her head, "no not yet."

"Is Sheriff Keller out looking for her?"

Before Betty could respond the hospital doors opened up and Jughead, followed by Sheriff Keller walked in, Betty and Archie both stood up quickly.

"Sheriff Keller," Betty said.

"Any news?!" Archie demanded.

"My officers and I just finished looking through Veronica's home for any clues about who could have taken her."

"What did you find out?" Archie asked eagerly.

Sheriff Keller went into the bag he was holding and took out a smaller bag, "we found several of these around the house."

"What are those?" Jughead asked confused.

"They almost look like cameras?" Betty said but it came out more like a question.

"That's exactly what they are…" Sheriff Keller said, "Someone was spying on Mr. and Mrs. Lodge and Veronica."

"Who the hell would do that?" Archie asked.

Sheriff Keller sighed and shrugged, "I have no idea, "I sent the other ones off to be scanned for finger prints."

"Other ones?" Betty asked, "You mean there was more than one camera?"

Sheriff Keller nodded his head.

"So was it a robbery that went bad?" Archie asked.

Sheriff Keller shook his head, "it doesn't look like it, Archie no money was taken the only thing that was taken was Veronica."

Archie balled his fists up as the anger threatened to overtake him, Betty quickly took his hand, "it's OK."

Sheriff Keller went back into his bag and took out a piece of paper, "we also found this."

"What's that?" Jughead asked.

"A note addressed to Veronica."

"Was it a threatening note?" Archie asked nervously.

Sheriff Keller shook his head, "no, you can read it if you'd like before I send it off to the lab to scan the handwriting."

Archie took the note, Betty and Jughead read it over Archie's shoulder, Betty's eyes grew wide with fear as she realized two things at once, first this was the note that Veronica had gotten just before she was kidnapped when she had accused Betty of telling someone that she was pregnant, and secondly Archie was about to find out that his missing girlfriend is pregnant.

"What the hell does this note mean?" Archie asked his face growing red with anger.

Betty looked at Jughead, she had hoped to tell Archie when he was calm but now it didn't look like she had much of a choice.

"Archie," Betty said once again taking his hand, "you might want to sit down, for what I have to tell you."

"I'm fine…" Archie said looking at Betty, "what do you have to tell me?"

Betty sighed going into her purse and taking out the sonogram handing it to Archie, who stared at it for a few long moments before his mouth falling open in disbelief, and losing his balance falling into a chair.

"Veronica… Veronica's pregnant?" Archie whispered.

Betty sat down beside him, "she found out right after you left to go to the Bahamas to be with your Mother."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Archie asked, his eyes never leaving the sonogram.

"Because you had enough to worry about with your Mother," Betty said, "she was going to tell you as soon as you got back."

Tears began falling from Archie's eyes as he covered his face, "I should have been here for her, this is all my fault!"

Betty put her hand on Archie's shoulder, "you couldn't have known she'd be kidnapped, Archie!"

"Besides you needed to be there for your Dad." Jughead said.

"But if I had of stayed then she would still probably be here!"

"You don't know that," Betty said, "if you were with you could have been shot too, or worse…" Betty said.

"Still I could have protected her!" Archie cried.

"Don't worry, Archie," Sheriff Keller said taking the note back from Archie, "we'll find Veronica and get her and your baby back to you."

Archie sighed sitting up straight looking at the sonogram, "I want to help!"

"No it'll be too dangerous," Sheriff Keller said, "leave it to me and my men."

Archie stood up walking over to Sheriff Keller staring him dead in the eyes, "I wasn't asking."

Before Sheriff Keller could say anything else a nurse walked over to him, "Sheriff Keller, there's a young man in the emergency room, who says that he might have information for you on Ms. Lodge's kidnapping."

Veronica groaned as she turned her head which immediately began pounding.

"Ow…" Veronica whispered trying to move her hands to rub her sore temples, before realizing that she couldn't.

"What the hell?" Veronica asked herself forcing her eyes to open, gasping in surprise when she discovered that she wasn't in her own bed. Looking around, with the little light that there was from a light bulb above her head she saw that it looked like she was in some sort of basement, with no windows and dirt walls. Looking up at her arms she saw that she was chained up to two bed posts.

"What the hell happened?" Veronica whispered as she began trying to remember what had happened to her, and how she had been kidnapped, but everything was a blur and the fact that she had a pounding headache really didn't help. She knew that she had to try and escape before her kidnapper or kidnappers could do anything bad to her.

Veronica began trying to break the chains but they were far too strong, so she gave up on that, wanting to save her strength in case she had a chance to escape later.

"Help me!" Veronica screamed, in case anyone outside could hear her, "someone please help me!" She screamed again, "I've been kidnapped!"

"Screaming won't help," a male's voice that Veronica instantly recognized said, "just like in space no one can hear you scream down here."

"Nick St. Clair…" Veronica said through gritted teeth just as Nick walked into view.

End Chapter 10

I don't own Riverdale

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin and Ashley for the reviews!

Chapter 11

After the words left Veronica's mouth Nick chuckled and did a little bow.

"I'm flattered you remember me."

"How the hell could I ever forget you?!" Veronica demanded.

Nick chuckled once again and walked over to Veronica, sitting on the edge of the bed he touched her face, "my God you're beautiful." He whispered.

"Let go of me!" Veronica demanded moving her head trying to get Nick to let go of her face, however all he did was tighten his grip.

"You will learn to love me." Nick said almost threateningly.

"Like hell I will!" Veronica screamed spitting in Nick's face.

After he wiped the spit off of his face Nick grabbed Veronica's face once again forcefully kissing her. Veronica tried to move her head to end the kiss but Nick was much too strong for her.

When Nick finally ended the kiss after what felt like an eternity to Veronica, he smiled and then moved his hand down to her stomach, resting his hand on it.

"Can't wait to meet this little bundle of joy." Nick whispered.

"You know?" Veronica asked surprised.

"Of course I know," Nick said nonchalantly, "who do you think sent you that lovely package?"

"How the hell do you know I'm pregnant?!" Veronica demanded.

Nick smiled at Veronica, "I have my ways."

"You're such a creep…" Veronica whispered.

Nick laughed, "You'll grow to love me."

"Wanna bet?" Veronica asked sarcastically.

"Ever heard of a thing called Stockholm syndrome?"

"Do you honestly think I'll be here long enough for that?" Veronica asked.

"I plan on you being with me forever," Nick said, "once you give birth the three of us will be one big happy family."

"You're nuts!" Veronica screamed, "If Archie doesn't know that I'm missing by now soon he will, and once he finds out I'm pregnant him finding me will be on top of his list!"

"You don't even know where the hell you are what makes you think your stupid boyfriend will?"

"Archie will fine me, and when he does he will kill you!" Veronica said confidently.

Nick stood up off the bed walking to the staircase, where Veronica heard a zipper being open, when Nick walked back over to her Veronica gasped in surprise when she saw that he was holding a gun.

"If Archie does find you," Nick said cocking it, "then he won't live to tell anyone where you are."

Veronica's eyes filled with tears, "Why are you doing this?!"

Nick stared at Veronica the little light coming from the light bulb above her head made shadows on his face, which made him look even more intimidating.

"Because my parents are dead…" Nick whispered.

"They died?" Veronica asked shocked.

"Yes." Nick said simply.

Veronica waited for Nick to continue, after a few long moments she asked the question that she was dying to know, "so why kidnap me?"

"Because I want to have a family." Nick said.

"So what you want to play happy little family?" Veronica asked sarcastically, "I will never love you!"

"If you still don't love me after you give birth," Nick said leaning on the bed, "then I will kill you and take your baby."

Veronica felt sick to her stomach as Nick's words sank in, "oh God!" She cried turning her body as much as she could with being chained to a bed, and throwing up, just missing Nick.

"Well I guess that I'll have to do something about that…" Nick said as he walked out of the basement for a moment. When he walked back down the stairs he walked over to Veronica sitting on the bed and wiping her mouth with a damp cloth. After he was done that he pulled her hair slightly making her neck go backwards, "Here this will probably make you feel better." Nick said and before Veronica could react a toothbrush was shoved into her mouth. Veronica cringed as Nick went far too roughly on her gums, and whatever toothpaste he was using didn't taste good at all.

After Nick was finally done brushing her teeth he allowed her to raise her head back up so she could rinse her mouth out with water.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" Nick asked clearly believing that he had done Veronica some good.

"Oh yeah, much better." Veronica said sarcastically.

Nick put the toothbrush inside the cup and then leaned down kissing Veronica's forehead, "get some rest, I'll be down later with some food, and if you're really good I'll let you have a shower."

Veronica scowled at Nick, he just laughed "you'll learn to love me." He said once again before walking up the stairs, and shutting and locking a door at the top.

Laying her head down Veronica stared at the ceiling, _"Archie…"_ She thought, _"Please find me, and please help me... help us…"_ She thought as she lifted her head up staring at her still flat stomach, she knew that she would have to stay strong for the baby. Veronica also knew that she would have to try and escape if the opportunity showed itself, as long as she wouldn't put the baby's life in danger.

Sheriff Keller, Archie, Betty, and Jughead ran towards the emergency room. Archie felt a knot growing in his stomach as he hoped that whoever they were going to meet in the emergency room would actually have information on who kidnapped Veronica, and that they could get her back before anything bad happened to her.

When they reached the emergency department Sheriff Keller stopped running so abruptly that Archie almost ran into him.

"We can't run in here." He whispered, and then lead the four of them to a curtain where another officer was standing.

"Sheriff Keller." The officer said.

"What's his name?" Sheriff Keller asked.

"William."

Sheriff Keller turned to Archie, Betty and Jughead, "if you guys are going to come in you have to behave or else I'll have to remove you, do you understand?"

Archie, Betty and Jughead all nodded their heads. Sheriff Keller then pulled open the curtain.

"Are you William?" Sheriff Keller asked.

William nodded his head.

The four of them walked in, Sheriff Keller and Archie stood on one side of William's bed, Jughead and Betty stood on the other.

"This is Archie, Betty and Jughead," Sheriff Keller said pointing to the three of them, "I'm Sheriff Keller."

William didn't say anything he just looked at the four of them clearly nervous.

"I'm going to ask you some questions," Sheriff Keller said, "is that alright?"

Once again William nodded his head.

"Can you speak?" Betty asked.

"Yes." William said, but he sounded pretty weak.

"A nurse said that you might have information on Veronica Lodge's disappearance?"

William nodded his head.

"Who took her, William?" Sheriff Keller asked.

A tear fell from William's eye, "Nick St. Clair."

"What?!" Archie said a little too loudly, Betty noticed that he was starting to get angry and quickly ran over to him taking his hand, "it's OK."

"I thought Nick left Riverdale?" Jughead asked confused.

"Yeah after that night…" Betty said.

"What night?" William asked confused.

"Nick tried to rape Cheryl…" Betty whispered.

"After he had tried to do the same thing to Veronica…" Archie said his voice and face full of anger.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" William said, "I had no idea about any of this!"

"How do you know Nick has Veronica?" Sheriff Keller asked.

William took a deep breath which resulted in him cringing.

"What happened to you?" Betty asked.

William moved the blanket exposing the giant scar on his stomach, "Nick is a monster."

"Holy crap!" Betty said covering her mouth in shock.

"That looks super painful…" Jughead said.

"Nick did this to you?" Sheriff Keller asked.

William nodded his head, "look, I know I should have been skeptical when he asked me to spy on Veronica…"

"Spy on Veronica?" Archie asked his face going red with anger, Betty squeezed his hand to try and calm him down.

"He told me to put cameras in her home."

"I guess that would explain where the cameras came from…" Sheriff Keller said.

"You found them?"

Sheriff Keller nodded his head, "they were quite well hidden."

"Let's not compliment this guy!" Archie said annoyed, "Why would you spy on my girlfriend?!"

"Archie!" Sheriff Keller hissed, "He's a victim at the moment."

"He still helped that creep kidnap Veronica!" Archie screamed.

"I will throw you out of here," Sheriff Keller warned, "I know you're upset but cool it."

Archie sighed, all he wanted to do was punch William in the face but he didn't want to miss any information, "OK I'm cool."

"How did you and Nick meet?" Sheriff Keller asked William.

"We met in the cafeteria of a hospital that was taking care of his parents after the accident, his parents had just died…"

"Nick's parents are dead?" Archie asked.

William nodded his head, "yes…"

"So you guys met and then what happened?" Sheriff Keller asked.

"He offered me a job…"

"To spy on my girlfriend?!" Archie demanded cutting William off and earning a death glare from Sheriff Keller, Betty and Jughead.

"A job doing what?" Sheriff Keller asked.

"I was Nick's assistant, it started off as me just getting him coffee and food organizing his paperwork stuff like that. But then one day he told me to go spy on Veronica, which I did, I was lonely and desperate for friends."

"Did you ever ask Nick why he was having you spy on Veronica?" Sheriff Keller asked.

"Yes," William said, "but Nick would freak out at me if I asked him any questions, and threaten to throw me out…"

"You were living with him?" Jughead asked.

"Yes."

"Where?" Sheriff Keller asked.

"A warehouse on the outskirts of Riverdale, so that no one would see me coming or going."

"Wow Nick really wanted to stay invisible." Betty said.

"Right before Nick kidnapped her he made me go and buy her a whole bunch of baby stuff, and then I delivered it to the house so I guess she was pregnant." William said.

"That was the box that Veronica told me about!" Betty realized.

"We didn't find a box with baby stuff in the Lodge's home." Sheriff Keller said.

"Maybe Nick took it with him?" Jughead suggested.

"I somehow doubt that Nick would be the one to kidnap Veronica himself," Archie pointed out, "as much as I hate to admit it he does seem to be pretty smart, he wouldn't risk Mr. and Mrs. Lodge recognizing him."

"But Archie we have someone who worked for Nick telling us that he's guilty." Sheriff Keller said.

"I'm supposed to be dead though," William added in, "William shot me in the abdomen if it weren't for the teenage boys that found me in time I would be dead."

"So, what Nick used you and then tried to kill you when you were no longer useful?" Betty asked.

"Looks that way," William said sadly, "I really thought I had a friend in him, I'm such an idiot."

"Can you remember any other details?" Sheriff Keller asked.

"Right after Nick shot me," William said, "Nick called two names."

"What were the names that he called?" Sheriff Keller asked.

William thought for a moment, "Victor was one, and I believe Chris was another."

"Did you happen to see their faces?" Sheriff Keller asked.

"No," William said, "I was on the ground they weren't in the same room as Nick and I."

"When Mr. and Mrs. Lodge are better we can talk to them." Sheriff Keller said.

Archie scowled at William, his anger was really starting to get the best of him.

"Sheriff Keller?" One of the officers from the other side of the curtain said, "Phone call for you."

"I'll be right back." Sheriff Keller said walking out of the room.

After Sheriff Keller walked out Archie looked at Betty.

"Let go of my hand."

"I don't think so."

"Betty…" Archie said annoyed, "please let go of my hand."

"I can feel your hand shaking from anger," Betty pointed out, "I am not letting go of your hand."

"Fine…" Archie said turning his attention back to William, "Where the hell did Nick take Veronica?!"

"I don't know."

"Like hell you don't!" Archie screamed.

"I don't!"

"You're telling me you worked for Nick, and spied on Veronica and you don't know where he took her to?!"

"I don't…" William said nervously.

Archie screamed his anger really boiling over now, he managed to rip his hand away from Betty's and jumped at William, landing on top of him he began punching him in the face.

"You're such a liar!"

"I don't know anything!" William said trying to protect his face from Archie's punches, but with all the IV wires it was difficult.

"Archie stop it!" Jughead yelled running over to him, attempting to get Archie off of William, however Archie ended up punching Jughead in the nose by mistake, sending him flying backwards.

"Jug!" Betty cried.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Sheriff Keller screamed running back into the room, "Archie!" He screamed running over to him he grabbed his wrists he pulled him to the ground, before kneeling on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Archie screamed.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, Archie…" Sheriff Keller said reaching into his pocket he took out a pair of handcuffs, "but I'm arresting you on assault charges."

"What?!" Archie asked in disbelief when Sheriff Keller put the cuffs on him.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything that you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

"And that piece of shit just gets to go free after helping in the kidnapping of my girlfriend?!" Archie demanded.

Sheriff Keller stood up and pulled Archie up, pushing him out of the room.

End Chapter 11.

I don't own Riverdale

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N thank you to Boris Yeltsin, and Aviva for the reviews!

Chapter 12

Archie never felt so mortified in all his life, as Sheriff Keller led him towards the elevator, as they walked nurses, doctors and patients were stopping in the hall staring at the two of them.

When the elevator doors opened Sheriff Keller pushed Archie inside.

After a few long moments of awkward silence Sheriff Keller sighed, "I'm sorry, Archie, but I can't have you attacking people."

"You have no idea what I'm going through…" Archie whispered.

"No you're right I don't," Sheriff Keller admitted, "in all honesty if my wife was kidnapped then I probably would have done the same thing."

"Then why arrest me?" Archie yelled as his anger boiled over.

"I would be arrested too," Sheriff Keller assured Archie, "but you have to believe that my men and I will find Veronica."

"We don't know what Nick St. Clair is capable of…" Archie said.

"We'll find Veronica before anything bad can happen to her." Sheriff Keller vowed.

Archie looked up at the ceiling trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

When the elevator doors opened Sheriff Keller led Archie to the front door, past even more people who were staring at the two of them, Archie lowered his head so that he wouldn't have to see them, but he could still feel their eyes staring at him.

When they walked outside Sheriff Keller led Archie to his squad car, he opened the door pushing Archie's head down so that he wouldn't hit it, then Sheriff Keller hopped in the front seat and began driving away from the hospital. Sighing Archie turned his head to stare out the window, letting some tears escape.

Betty cringed as Jughead squeezed her hand far too tightly, Archie had broken his nose when he had punched him in the face. Now the two of them were sitting in an examination room waiting for the doctor to come in and pop it back into place.

"You alright?" Betty asked when she noticed Jughead cringing.

"Never been better…" Jughead said giving Betty a small and very forced smile.

"You don't have to act tough," Betty said gently touching his face, "you have a broken nose I think that you have the right to be in pain."

"She's right," a male's voice said, Betty and Jughead both turned to the door where the doctor was now standing. He smiled shutting the door behind him and walking to the sink washing his hands, he then turned to Jughead.

"Mr. Jones?" He asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Dr. Miller," he said walking over to him, and gently touching Jughead's nose, he cried out in pain, once again squeezing Betty's hand too tightly, but she just let him continue doing it she knew that that pain was nothing in comparison to what Jughead was going through.

"OK I'm going to need you to count to three," Dr. Miller said, "I'll pop your nose back into place on three."

"Is… is it going to hurt?" Jughead asked nervously.

Dr. Miller put a pair of gloves on, "it will a bit," he admitted, "but it being out of place is much worse."

Jughead looked at Betty, who gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm right here."

"It'll all be over quickly." Dr. Miller reassured him.

Jughead took a deep breath through his mouth.

"Close your eyes." Dr. Miller said, Jughead closed his eyes Betty squeezed his hand to reassure him that she was still there.

"One," Jughead began, before taking another deep breath through his mouth, "tw…" before he could even get the whole word out Dr. Miller pulled on his nose popping it back into place.

"Ouch!" Jughead said surprised, but truth was his nose felt a lot better now that it was back in place.

"Are you OK?" Betty asked concerned.

"I'll live."

Betty smiled, standing on her tiptoes kissing Jughead's cheek.

Dr. Miller took a pad of paper out of his pocket and after he scribbled something on it he handed it to Jughead, "you can take some Advil for the pain, but if you find that those aren't helping then here's a prescription for something stronger in case you need it."

"Thanks Dr. Miller." Jughead said giving him a small smile.

"Have a nice day, kids." Dr. Miller said before walking out of the room.

Betty took the prescription staring at it for a few long moments before gasping.

"Oh my God…" Betty whispered.

"What?" Jughead asked confused.

"I… I think I know how we can find Veronica!"

"What, how?"

"I have to get to the police station!" Betty cried running out of the room, leaving Jughead sitting there confused for a few seconds.

"Betty wait up!" Jughead called quickly running after her.

Veronica shivered bringing her knees up to her chest to try and warm herself up a bit. Nick thought that she would want to have a shower, but Veronica hadn't wanted to, but that hadn't stopped Nick from forcing her into the shower, fully clothed. Which made Veronica both happy and very annoyed, happy because he hadn't tried to undress her, she knew that he probably wouldn't do anything that would risk hurting her or her unborn baby since Nick desperately wanted it. However Veronica became very annoyed when she got out of the shower and Nick handed her a towel informing her that because she had fought him about a shower then she would not be getting a change of clothes.

So now Veronica was shivering and all the motion was making her feel sick to her stomach, luckily Nick had not tied her arms to the bed posts this time so she was able to move her body. Veronica quickly sat up picking up the bucket beside her bed and puking into it.

"Sick again?" Nick asked walking into the basement.

"Like you care?" Veronica asked harshly.

Nick smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry to see that you're so sick, but that means that the baby's healthy," Nick put his hand on her stomach, "which is awesome."

Veronica turned her body to try and get his hand off of her stomach, but he gently turned her back to face him, "now I'm going to do something, and you have to let me do it, or else once again I will have to punish you."

"Huh?" Veronica asked confused, just as Nick turned her head and started kissing her, Veronica quickly tried to push him off of her, but he was much stronger than her. To her horror Nick then forced his tongue inside her mouth. Without thinking Veronica bit down on his tongue, causing Nick to stumble backwards.

"What the hell, bitch?!" Nick screamed, checking his mouth for blood, which to Veronica's horror he found some, he quickly wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up.

"Nick, I'm sorry!" Veronica cried.

Ignoring her Nick grabbed her hands so quickly that she didn't have time to try and get away from him, and chained them to the bedposts once more, before roughly slapping her face, causing Veronica to cry out in pain.

"I warned you…" Nick said harshly, "I was going to let you sleep with your hands down, but now you must be taught a lesson."

"This isn't going to make me love you!" Veronica screamed tears falling from her eyes.

Nick scoffed, "it's only the first day these things take time."

"You're an asshole, Nick!" Veronica screamed.

Smiling Nick leaned down and whispered in her ear, "this doesn't have to be so difficult, you could be living like the queen you think you are if you'd just agree to be with me forever."

"I would rather die…" Veronica whispered back.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Nick said kissing Veronica on the cheek, "Have a good night, sweetheart," he said before walking out of the basement.

After Veronica heard the door shut she leaned her head back letting the tears fall from her eyes, Nick was even more insane then she thought that he was, she had to escape somehow, but she wasn't sure how she could do that without pissing Nick off.

" _Archie…"_ Veronica thought to herself, how she missed him, the two of them should be celebrating her pregnancy together, instead she was stuck in a living hell. She knew that Archie would never stop looking for her, she wondered if he knew about the baby yet, although she was sure that he must. Veronica knew that she had to try and escape before Archie or anyone else found where Nick was keeping her, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Looking down at her still flat stomach another tear escaped from her eye, she would do whatever it took to save her unborn baby and herself no matter what it took.

Betty and Jughead quickly ran into the police station and right to Sheriff Keller's desk.

"Sheriff Keller!" Betty said breathlessly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sheriff Keller asked confused, "if you came to get Archie out of jail you can forget it, he's stuck here until William's lawyer and him decide on charges."

Betty shook her head, "We're not here to spring Archie."

"Then why are you here?"

Betty put Jughead's prescription on his desk, he looked at it and rose an eyebrow.

"I don't understand."

"When Veronica and I were at her first ultrasound the doctor gave her a prescription since she was having awful morning sickness."

Sheriff Keller looked at Jughead who shrugged his shoulders.

"Betty what are you talking about?"

Betty sighed in exasperation, "Odds are Veronica will still be having that awful morning sickness…"

"Do you honestly think Nick is going to care if she's sick?" Jughead asked confused.

"He'll care if she gets too weak from constantly throwing up, she might lose the baby that way."

"So you think that Nick kidnapped her for the baby?" Jughead asked.

"Think about it," Betty urged, "Nick's parents are dead, he has no one, and before he came to Riverdale Veronica mentioned that they were always that couple that people wondered if they would or wouldn't get together, he probably wants to have his own family and since Veronica is already pregnant it was too perfect."

"You have a good memory." Jughead said impressed.

Betty smiled and then turned her attention back to Sheriff Keller, "you might be onto something…" he said.

"So we go and wait at the pharmacy for Nick or one of the two guys that William told us about show up?" Jughead asked.

"I think that if we send Betty, and a couple of our female officers under cover to pick up the same prescription then we'll be at a much better chance of figuring out if they're legit or not."

Betty nodded her head, "I doubt that Nick or his two men that are helping him will know anything about the prescription or what it's really for."

"What happens if they come when we're not there?" Jughead asked.

Sheriff Keller thought for a moment, "I'll talk to the pharmacy, get them to help too."

Betty smiled turning to face Jughead, "I think we'll find her faster now!"

Smiling Jughead pulled her into a hug, "I hope so, Betty, I hope so."

Sheriff Keller took his cellphone out of his pocket, "hello?" He answered, "oh hello Michael…" He said and then listened intently for a few long moments, "Are you sure that's wise?" Once again he listened for a few long moments, "OK as long as he's sure…" He said and then hung up the phone.

"Is everything OK, Sheriff Keller?" Betty asked.

Sheriff Keller smiled taking the keys out of his pocket, "it seems that William has decided not to press any charges on Archie."

"What?" Jughead and Betty asked at the same time.

"I'll explain in a minute," Sheriff Keller said before walking through a door where the cells were located, and a few moments later he and Archie walked through the door.

"Archie!" Betty said happily running over to him hugging him.

"Are you alright?" Jughead asked.

"Looks like I'm better then you," Archie said looking at Jughead's nose, "sorry about the nose…"

Jughead scoffed, "it's nothing."

"Did you guys pay my bail?" Archie asked confused.

"No." Betty said.

"I don't have that kind of money," Jughead said jokingly.

Sheriff Keller leaned against his desk, "it seems that William has decided not to press charges."

"What?" Archie asked confused, "I expected to get an assault charge."

"To be honest so did I," Sheriff Keller admitted, "but I just got off the phone with William's lawyer and he said that William said that he deserved to be beaten up for everything that he's done."

"He needs to stop beating himself up." Betty said.

"Yeah he didn't know what Nick was going to do." Jughead added in.

"Well to be fair he did help Nick spy on Veronica which should have been a red flag," Sheriff Keller said.

Archie balled his hands into fists, his anger threatening to boil over again, Betty noticed and quickly changed the subject, "anyways let's get back to the hospital so that we can start planning."

"Planning?" Archie asked confused, "planning for what?"

Betty took Archie's hand dragging him out of the police station, "we'll explain on the way!" She said.

End Chapter 12

The next chapter will have a time jump to help the story progress

I don't own Riverdale

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the review!

Chapter 13

3 Months Later

Veronica had lost track of how long she had been Nick's prisoner for, the days all seemed to blend into each other. Of course the fact that she had no doors or windows in the basement didn't help. But judging by her ever growing baby bump she figured that she must be four maybe five months pregnant now, give or take.

Grunting in pain she turned to try and get comfortable, since she couldn't keep any food down the baby was taking every last nutrient out of her body, leaving her malnourished as well as tired and weak. Veronica hadn't had the chance to look at herself in a mirror lately, Nick had refused to let her go upstairs for a shower since she had tried a daring attack a few weeks ago. When Nick had brought her into the bathroom Veronica had turned around quickly, punching him in the face, and when he had staggered backwards in surprise she had taken that opportunity to escape.

Veronica remembered how she had ran down the surprisingly long hallway, in a desperate attempt to find a door, or a window anything she could use to escape.

"You can run!" Nick had screamed, "But you'll never escape!"

Veronica had run as fast as she could but unfortunately for her she hadn't had much to eat in the past few days and the baby had already begun taking a lot of her nutrients so she was weak, which resulted in Veronica's vision blurring and her falling over.

When Veronica had come to she found herself chained to the bed, nothing new, but what was new was a doctor doing an ultrasound on her.

"This is Doctor John," Nick had said, "He's a good friend of mine."

"Hello Ms. Lodge," Dr. John had said glancing at her and then at the screen.

"How's the baby?" Nick asked eagerly.

"The baby is fine, but you're probably going to have to get her a prescription for her morning sickness."

"Oh thank God!" Nick had said relieved.

"Did you hear what I said?" Dr. John asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah," Nick had said before walking over to Veronica, "you gave me quite the scare there," he had said before putting his hand on her baby bump and then forcefully kissing her. Veronica had wanted to push him off of her but her hands were chained to the bed posts, and with how weak she was feeling she doubted she would be able to anyways.

Veronica wished that Dr. John would help her, obviously he had no intention of betraying Nick.

Sitting up quickly Veronica grabbed the bucket beside the bed, however because Nick still had not gotten her that prescription for her morning sickness she didn't have anything in her stomach so all she really did was dry heave.

Taking a deep breath before instantly regretting it, Veronica held her breath as she waited for the pain in her rib cage go away, all the puking she had experienced the past few months made her rib cage hurt, as well as her chest, and stomach. A part of her wondered if her baby was even still alive with all the puking she was doing.

Veronica knew that she had to try and escape again but since Nick wouldn't get her the prescription that she so desperately needed she knew that escaping would be next to impossible. Nick had gotten one thing that he wanted, she was too weak to fight back against him every night when he kissed her, so he was thinking that she was starting to fall for him, when in reality Veronica needed her hands free so that she could reach the bucket more easily. Nick had started giving her sponge baths, and those were far too uncomfortable, so the less of those she had to have by him the better, so the last thing she needed right now was to puke all over herself.

"Archie…" Veronica whispered, her voice was hoarse and scratchy, how she wished that she was with him right now safe and sound.

A few moments later Veronica heard the door to the basement open, she rolled her eyes since she knew that that meant that Nick was on his way down here.

"Good morning, Veronica!" He aid happily before walking over to her and touching her baby bump, just like he did every time he saw her.

"Still no movement?" Nick asked sounding hopeful.

"No." Veronica whispered, she was too weak to speak louder.

"Well I'm sure that you'll feel a kick very soon…"

"If you don't get me some help I'm probably going to lose the baby…" Veronica tried to say with as much anger as she could muster.

Nick glanced down at Veronica's baby bump and smirked, "looks to me like your our is growing."

"It's not your baby…"

Nick chuckled, "sure it is."

"I'm so weak, Nick," Veronica pointed out after she decided that fighting with Nick wasn't going to do her any good.

"You're fine," Nick said smiling, "now are you hungry?"

As Nick mentioned food Veronica's stomach twisted uncomfortably, she was super hungry but any time she thought of food she threw up.

"Not really…" Veronica finally said.

"You need to keep your strength up!" Nick said.

"Then get me the damn prescription that Dr. John asked you to get me weeks ago…" Veronica said in as loud of a whisper as she could manage.

"Food will help you." Nick said confidently, "I'll be right back!" He said before hurrying out of the basement. As soon as she heard the door shut Veronica leaned back resting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes trying to control her breathing in an attempt to control her nausea.

Archie, Betty and Jughead sat in the living room of the Hermione and Hiram Lodge's house, it had been three months since Veronica had gone missing, and despite Hiram hiring his best private investigators to try and find his daughter, they had all come up empty. William had been questioned by the police, and he had left Riverdale to go and stay with his parents while he healed, since despite the fact that he helped in Veronica's kidnapping, he wasn't the one who conducted it. So the police had no cause to arrest him. Betty's plan had also not worked since lots of people had been getting the same prescription that Veronica had most likely been prescribed, but all the men knew what it was for so odds are none of them were working for Nick.

"I thought for sure that one of the private investigators that I hired would find her…" Hiram said resting his face in his hands, Hermione put an arm on his shoulder.

"We'll find, her." She said as confidently as she could manage.

"It's already been three months!" Hiram yelled, pushing a pile of papers off the desk, "you and I were shot who knows what Nick is doing to our precious daughter!"

Archie stood up running out of the room not wanting to hear anymore, Betty and Jughead followed him.

"Archie!" Betty called, but Archie didn't stop walking, she reached out taking his hand, causing him to stop, but he didn't look at the two of them.

"Archie look at us." Jughead said.

"I… I can't…" He said his voice breaking.

"Archie," Betty said hugging him, "don't be afraid to weep, we're all worried about veronica."

"We don't know where she is or what's happening to her!" Archie screamed, his anger boiling over.

Jughead put a hand on Archie's shoulder, "maybe it's time for us to look for her ourselves." He suggested.

Archie and Betty looked at each other contemplating Jughead's idea, "it'll be dangerous…" Archie pointed out, "are you both sure you want to take the risk?"

"Veronica would do the same for us," Betty said smiling and then looking at Jughead before putting her hand in between the two of them, "I'm in!"

Archie put his hand on top of Betty's, "I'm one hundred percent in!"

Jughead put his hand on top of Archie's.

"So where do we begin?" Betty asked brainstorming.

"You can start," Hiram said walking out of his office crossing his arms, "by going home my men will find her."

"With all due respect," Archie said trying to choose his words carefully, "it's been three months and they haven't found her."

Hiram scoffed, "Archie, my men are trained private investigators who will stop at nothing until they find her."

"So how come we can't help?" Betty asked confused.

"You three will ruin their investigation." Hiram said.

"Wait you mean that they found some clues as to where Veronica might be?" Archie asked excitement in his voice.

"Well… no…" Hiram admitted, "But if they have to deal with the three of you then they'll never find information."

"So what you expect us to do nothing?" Jughead asked disbelievingly.

Hiram nodded his head, "that is exactly what I expect you to do."

"I don't…" Archie began saying before Betty stomped on his foot shutting him up.

"You're right, sir," Betty said lying, "the three of us will go home and wait for any news."

"We will?" Jughead asked confused.

"Yes." Betty said giving Jughead a look that said shut the hell up I'll explain later.

"Ah yeah let's go…" He said stuttering a little bit.

"But…" Archie began however Jughead grabbed his arm pulling him out of the room.

"You'll call us if you hear anything?" Betty asked hesitating in the doorway.

Hiram nodded his head, "yes."

"Thank you, sir," She said walking out of the house.

"You know that they're going to attempt to find Veronica, right?" Hermione asked walking over to Hiram, who just nodded his head.

"Of course."

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm thinking that maybe Archie played a part in the disappearance of our daughter."

"But that's impossible," Hermione said, "We know that Nick is the one who was behind it."

"Because that William kid said that he used to work for him?"

"You think he was lying?"

Hiram nodded his head, "Archie's a smart cookie he probably hired William to kidnap Veronica."

"Then how do you explain his gunshot wound?"

"We all know Archie has a temper," Hiram pointed out, "look at what he did to Jughead."

"And…you think that he beat up William to try finish him off?" Hermione asked trying to make sense of Hiram's story.

Hiram nodded his head.

Hermione scoffed, "I think you're so distraught that we haven't found Veronica, that you're starting to go crazy, what could Archie possibly have to gain by shooting us, and kidnapping Veronica?"

Hiram turned to face Hermione gripping her by the shoulders, "I don't know maybe to get our money?"

"I don't think that Archie cares about out money," Hermione said, "Veronica says that he never asks how much money we have or asks her for any."

Hiram laughed, "He's a good liar."

"Why are you thinking that Archie is involved all of a sudden?" Hermione asked confused.

"It's always the significant other," Hiram pointed out."

Hermione sighed looking away from Hiram to a picture of Archie and Veronica taken a few weeks before she was kidnapped, the two of them did look awfully happy. Even though Hermione didn't want to admit it Hiram was right, in ninety percent of kidnappings, the significant other turned out to be behind the whole thing. Even though Archie wasn't around when she and Hiram had been shot, and Veronica had been kidnapped that didn't mean anything, he could have set it up before he left, maybe he was after their money.

"So what do we do?" Hermione finally asked.

"I think it's time for Sheriff Keller to do a polygraph test on him." Hiram said.

Hermione wiped away a tear, she was so conflicted, "I… I guess it couldn't hurt to at least have him questioned." She finally said.

Hiram smiled taking out his cellphone dialing Sheriff Keller's number.

"Hello?" He answered after the fourth ring.

"Sheriff Keller, I think that I might have a suspect in the disappearance of Veronica."

Every step that Veronica took was agony, she was so tired and so weak that she had to hold onto the wall while she was walking to the bathroom. Nick had figured that she probably wouldn't try escaping like she had a few weeks ago. Even though every nerve in her body was telling her to try and escape she just didn't have the energy.

Walking into the bathroom Veronica leaned against the counter, finally getting a chance to see herself for the first time in weeks. However she didn't even recognize herself, her eyes had dark circles under them, and her skin was pasty white. However that wasn't what shocked her the most, even though she had a growing baby bump she was all baby, and not in a good way. She was so skinny that her rib cage was visible, her arms were twigs. The baby really was taking everything it could from her to survive. The only problem was, with how weak Veronica was she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold on for, even standing in front of the mirror was draining what was left of her energy.

"Hurry up in there!" Nick demanded banging on the door.

Veronica took a step towards the toilet, however her legs gave out from under her and before she even had time to try and regain her balance she fell to the ground hitting her head hard on the ground.

End Chapter 13

I don't own Riverdale

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin and the guest for the reviews!

Chapter 14

The sun was starting to set as Archie, Betty, and Jughead walked towards Archie and Betty's homes, the three of them had decided that they would be setting out tomorrow morning nice and early to look for Veronica.

Of course that didn't really make Archie feel any better, he wanted to go out and try and find her right now. However Jughead and Betty had convinced him that going out during the day would be a lot safer, so that meant another sleepless night for Archie.

"So we'll meet tomorrow morning?" Jughead asked.

"That's right," Betty said looking at Archie and then back at Jughead, "as early as possible."

Archie sighed and put his hands in his pockets, Betty put her hand on his shoulder, "I know you want to go and look for Veronica tonight…"

"I still don't understand why we can't!" Archie yelled cutting Betty off.

"If you or either of us twist our ankle or get seriously hurt then we won't be able to go out and look for Veronica," Jughead said.

Archie sighed in exasperation, "the longer we wait to look for Veronica the harder it might be to find her…"

"We will find her, Archie," Betty said confidently, "just have faith."

Archie nodded his head unable to speak.

Betty smiled standing on her tiptoes kissing Archie's cheek, "we'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

Once again Archie just nodded his head.

Jughead put his hand on Archie's shoulder, "it will be OK, man," he said before both he and Betty walked towards her place.

Once they had walked inside Archie walked inside his house, where he found Fred sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner, when he heard the door open he turned his body smiling at Archie.

"Hi son."

"Hi," Archie said walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge taking out a bottle of water.

"Any news?" Fred asked.

Archie shook his head, fighting back tears "no not yet."

Fred stared at Archie for a few long moments, "are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm just great!" Archie said sarcastically, "Veronica's been kidnapped by a psycho and now her and my unborn child are in danger!"

Fred chocked on the piece of food that he had been chewing, "Veronica's pregnant?!"

Archie's stomach twisted uncomfortably as he realized that he hadn't told Fred that part, "yes…" he finally said.

"Oh… wow…" Fred said unsure of what else to say.

"Look, I know the two of us are young, but please don't give me a hard time right now…" Archie begged.

Fred took a deep breath trying to keep his anger down, he knew yelling at his son for getting his girlfriend pregnant wouldn't do any good right now, especially since Archie was so worried about Veronica so instead he said, "I heard that Hiram hired private investigators, have they found anything?"

"No…" Archie said annoyed.

"Well I'm sure that they'll find her soon."

"It's already been three months," Archie pointed out, "I feel like we're running out of time."

Fred stood up and walked over to him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I miss her…" Archie whispered.

"I know you do, son." Fred said sympathetically.

For a few long moments the two of them just stood there in silence, finally Archie spoke again, "Betty, Jughead, and I are going to go out and look for her tomorrow."

"Won't that interfere with the private investigators?" Fred asked concerned.

Archie shrugged, "I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Does Hiram know what you're planning on doing?"

Archie shook his head, "no, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him."

Before Hiram could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

"You expecting anyone?" Archie asked Fred confused.

"No," Fred said equally as confused, "how about you?"

Archie shook his head, Fred shrugged walking towards the door, when he opened it he was greeted by Sheriff Keller.

"Good evening, Sheriff," Fred said cordially, "what brings you by?"

"Have you found Veronica?" Archie asked running into the foyer.

Sheriff Keller shook his head, "no, I'm afraid that Ms. Lodge still hasn't been found."

"Then what are you doing here?" Archie asked confused.

"I'm afraid I'm here for you, Archie." Sheriff Keller said.

"Me?"

"Archie?" They said at the same time.

"I'm afraid so."

"What have I done?" Archie asked.

Sheriff Keller ignored him, instead he took out his handcuffs, "Archie Andrews, I'm arresting you on the charges of kidnapping Veronica Lodge,"

"What?!" Archie demanded, "You're crazy!"

Sheriff Keller ignored him, instead he put the handcuffs on Archie, "you have the right to remain silent anything that you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

"I didn't kidnap Veronica!" Archie screamed.

Sheriff Keller pushed Archie out of the house, and towards his squad car.

"Sheriff Keller!" Betty cried running over to him, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm being arrested and accused of kidnaping Veronica!" Archie said in disbelief.

"But we know who did it!" Jughead cried, "Archie's innocent."

After Sheriff Keller put Archie into the back of the police car he turned to face Fred, Betty and Jughead.

"Why would you even accuse Archie of this?!" Fred demanded.

"Had an anonymous tip," Sheriff Keller said before getting into his car, and driving off.

"Who the hell would accuse Archie of kidnapping Veronica?" Jughead said in disbelief.

"I don't know," Betty said, "but it doesn't make any sense we know it was Nick."

Fred sighed digging into his pocket and taking out his keys, "I guess I'd better get down to the police station."

"Can we come?" Betty asked.

Fred nodded his head before the three of them hurried to his car.

Nick watched with baited breath as Dr. John moved the ultrasound wand on Veronica's stomach. She was still unconscious, so he wouldn't know if she was badly hurt until she woke up, but for now at least they could check the baby.

"Anything?" Nick asked nervously.

"Shh!" Dr. John hissed, once again moving the wand, still trying to find the baby's heartbeat.

Finally after what felt like days the sound of a heartbeat filled the room, Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice strong heartbeat," Dr. John said happily, "so as long as Veronica didn't suffer any brain damage everything will be fine."

"I wonder what caused her to pass out." Nick wondered out loud.

Dr. John looked down at Veronica's frail body, "it looks like she's lost weight."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked confused, "she's got quite a big bump."

"Yes," Dr. John agreed, "her bump is growing nicely, but she looks far too skinny which means that the baby is taking all of her nutrients, is she still having really bad morning sickness?"

Nick nodded his head.

"You have to get her that medicine," Dr. John said, "if you don't then there's a good chance that she'll die, and if she does…"

"So does the baby." Nick said.

"You don't have a choice, Nick," Dr. John insisted, "She can barely stand now."

Nick sighed taking out his cellphone dialing a number, "Victor, I have a job for you."

End Chapter 14

I don't own Riverdale

Please Review


	16. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the review!

Chapter 15

The light hanging from the ceiling moved back and forth every time the heat turned on, not that Archie was paying that much attention to the light. All he could focus on was his anger at wondering who the hell would even accuse him of kidnapping Veronica, at his anger for Nick for taking his happiness away, and now it looked like he was going to get away with it.

"Veronica…" Archie whispered staring at the wall, "I promise you that I will find you, no matter what it takes."

Sighing Archie tried to get comfortable, he wasn't sure how long he had been stuck in this tiny room for but the metal chair that he was sitting on was incredibly uncomfortable, and he had been handcuffed to the chair so movement was next to impossible.

Finally after what felt like an eternity the door opened revealing Sheriff Keller, Archie scowled at him.

"I know you hate me right now," Sheriff Keller said sitting down, "but it's standard procedure that I have to follow up on any leads."

"I love Veronica," Archie whispered, "I would never do anything to hurt her."

Hiram watched from behind the two way glass, Archie was clearly ticked right off that he had been arrested, but he still believed that there was a good chance that Archie had kidnapped his daughter.

"Has he said anything?" Hermione asked walking into the room.

"Not yet," Hiram said taking a sip of his coffee, "but Sheriff Keller hasn't started interviewing him yet."

Hermione walked to the glass staring through it, Archie had been held for about five hours now, but it looked like he had been there for a lot longer, he had heavy bags under his eyes, and it was pretty obvious that he had been crying.

"He did just say that he'd never do anything to hurt Veronica." Hermione said.

"I'm guessing that you don't believe him," it wasn't a question, Hermione knew her husband well enough that she knew by his tone of voice when he didn't believe someone.

Hiram took another sip of his coffee.

"What happens if you're wrong?" Hermione asked.

Hiram scoffed, "I'm never wrong." He said confidently.

Victor felt incredibly uncomfortable as he walked into the pharmacy, Nick had told him what the medication he was getting was for, just in case for whatever reason he was asked, but he still wasn't looking forward to having to get it.

Walking towards the counter Nick spotted the female officer standing behind it, she watched as he walked up to it, making him even more uncomfortable, Nick had shot William because he was finished with him, who knew what he would do to him if he screwed up now.

"Hi, can I help you?" The Pharmacist asked.

Victor went into his pocket taking out the prescription and handing it to the pharmacist, he read it and then smiled at Victor, "Do you know what this is for?"

"My girlfriend, Chelsea," Victor said smiling.

"What's the matter with her?" The Pharmacist asked.

Victor could feel the female officer's staring eyes burning a hole into him, but he never broke eye contact with the pharmacist, so that he wouldn't look suspicious, "she has really bad morning sickness, and she can barely get out of bed." He said confidently.

The Pharmacist smiled and then typed something into the computer, "this medication will be ready in about a half hour."

Victor smiled, "thank you," he said before walking away.

As soon as Victor got back into his car he breathed a huge sigh of relief, he had somehow managed to answer all the pharmacist's questions, and it didn't look like he suspected a thing, neither did the female officer.

A few seconds later his phone rang, glancing at the caller ID he smiled when he saw that it was Nick, "hello?"

"How'd it go?" Nick asked eagerly.

"Good, they asked me questions just like you thought…"

"Did you answer them properly?!" Nick demanded.

"I think so," Victor said, "the pharmacist said come back in a half hour."

"I'm actually impressed," Nick said happily.

"Thanks boss." Victor said smiling.

"I'll see you when you get back." Nick said and then hung up the phone.

Archie felt as if he was going to explode as Sheriff Keller asked him yet another question, he had already asked the typical "where were you on the night Ms. Lodge went missing?" "Do you have an alibi?" questions, now he had moved onto the questions about his and Veronica's relationship.

"Were you and Veronica having any issues?"

"No."

"Was she planning on leaving you?"

"Not that I know of!" Archie yelled annoyed.

"Archie, I know that this is troubling to you, but you have to stay calm." Sheriff Keller urged.

"How the hell do you expect me to stay calm, when my girlfriend and my baby have been kidnapped by a psycho and you think that I did it?!" Archie demanded.

Sheriff Keller sighed leaning back in his chair, "speaking of the baby, tell me how did you feel when you found out that she was pregnant?"

"I… I was scared," Archie admitted, "it came as quite the shock when I found out."

"How did you find out?" Sheriff Keller asked, "Did Veronica tell you?"

"No," Archie said, "I think she was about to before she was kidnapped."

"What makes you think that?"

"The voicemail that she left me."

"Do you still have the voicemail?"

"I think so," Archie said reaching into his pocket taking out his phone, before handing it to Sheriff Keller, "Hi Archiekins," at hearing Veronica's voice Archie's heart broke, how he wished that she was safe and sound in his arms right now, "when you get this I need you to call me right away…" She said trailing off, "it's important."

Sheriff Keller took the phone away from his ear, "How do you know she wasn't planning on breaking up with you?"

"I don't think she'd do it over the phone."

Sheriff Keller leaned forward folding his hands on the table, "So, how did you find out?"

"Betty told me."

Sheriff Keller wrote something down on the piece of paper.

"Please…" Archie begged, "I just want to find Veronica and know that she's OK! I need her back, she's my everything, I love her with all my heart and soul!"

Hiram and Hermione looked at each other as Archie finished begging to find Veronica.

"That sounded pretty convincing to me," Hermione said.

Hiram sighed shaking his head, "he could just be a good actor…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Hiram, it's pretty obvious that he loves her."

Hiram sighed as he continued staring at Archie through the glass.

Veronica groaned as she opened her eyes, her head was pounding and it felt like she had just been hit by a dump truck.

"Ah good, you're awake!" Dr. John said happily.

"What the hell happened?" Veronica whispered.

Dr. John sat down on the edge of her bed, "you fell and hit your head," he said shinning a flashlight in her left eye, followed by her right, "how are you feeling?"

"Like death."

"Well, you did hit your head pretty hard," Dr. John said as he put the blood pressure cuff on her arm, "but I think that you're going to be fine."

"Is the baby OK?" Veronica asked worriedly, trying to sit up before falling back down.

Dr. John put his hand on hers, "your baby is fine," he said, "I checked it while you were unconscious."

Veronica breathed a sigh of relief, but she began coughing heavily.

"Here, have some water," Dr. John said, supporting her head so that she could take a drink, but then she began gagging.

"Nick sent someone out to get your medication."

"He actually cares?"

Dr. John sighed and leaned in close to Veronica, she tried to lean back away from him, but she was right up against the bedpost, "listen," he whispered, "I do not agree with what he's doing to you."

"Then help me get away!" Veronica begged, "My Father would pay you!"

Dr. John scoffed, "is that before or after he arrests me for aiding in your kidnapping?"

"He wouldn't," Veronica insisted, "please help me!"

"Shh!" Nick hissed, "I'm going to help you," he whispered, "When you start taking this medication your strength is going to start coming back. You have to earn Nick's trust so he'll let you go upstairs."

"What do you mean by earning Nick's trust?" Veronica whispered.

Dr. John sighed, "You're going to have to pretend to love him…"

"What?!"

Dr. John put his pointer finger over Veronica's lips, "this is the only way that you're going to be able to escape, once you have him convinced that you love him then you can use one of the knives upstairs to stab him."

Veronica thought about this for a moment, "I don't think I can do this…"

"You don't have a choice," Dr. John warned, "Nick has decided that if you don't fall in love with him by the time that you give birth, than he will kill you and take the baby."

Veronica felt sick to her stomach as the words left Dr. John's mouth, "why can't you just help me escape?" Veronica whispered.

"Because Nick pays me quite well to be his own personal doctor, plus I don't want to die."

"How do you know that he won't find out and then we'll both die?"

"Because if you tell Nick what I just told you to do then I'll deny it, and he'll believe me, since he has no reason not to. So you'd better hope that you're a damn good actress since if he does find out you're playing him he'll punish you."

"He won't hurt me as long as I'm carrying the baby." Veronica pointed out.

Dr. John rose his eyebrow, "he may not punish you physically, Veronica, but trust me he can punish you mentally…and that's worse."

Veronica's eyes started filling with tears.

"Can you do it?" Dr. John asked, "Can you pretend to love Nick?"

Veronica thought of Archie, Betty and her parents, were they still alive? She knew that she had to do whatever it took to protect her baby, and be able to see the people that she loved most again.

"Yes." She whispered.

I'm back!" Nick yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Good," Dr. John whispered and then stood up, "because it's show time."

Veronica took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

Nick ran down the stairs, stopping dead in his tracks smiling hugely when he saw that Veronica was awake, "oh thank God!" He said relieved, running over and sitting on the bed, touching her face, it took all of her strength not to turn her head, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, hon," Veronica said smiling.

"Hon?" Nick asked confused.

"Do you not like being called hon?" Veronica asked, "Do you prefer sweetheart, or sweetie?"

Nick looked at Dr. John confused, "what the hell's gotten into her?"

Dr. John shrugged, "she just woke up and asked where you were because she missed you."

"Yes!" Veronica demanded, "Where have you been?!"

Nick went into the bag that he was holding, pulling out a bottle of pills, "these pills will help with your morning sickness."

Veronica smiled, "oh thank God!"

Nick smiled picking up the glass of water, and, much like Dr. John, helped her drink it, however this time she wasn't able to keep the water down, "oh crap!" Veronica cried, but she wasn't able to turn her head in time and puked all over herself.

"Ewww!" Nick cried jumping up.

Veronica groaned and leaned her head against the headboard.

"I think you'd better take her upstairs to have a shower." Dr. John said.

"I really hope those pills work eventually…"

Nick unlocked the chains releasing Veronica, "come on, I'll let you have a bath but please don't fall again."

Veronica took Nick's hand, "don't worry I won't!" She said before kissing his cheek, which caused Nick to smile.

"Come on, sweetie," Nick said leading Veronica up the stairs.

Fred, Betty and Jughead sat with baited breath in the waiting room of the police station, Archie had been taken in for questioning almost seven hours ago, and no one had told them what was going on.

"I hope Archie's OK." Betty said.

Jughead put his hand on hers, "Archie's tough, he'll be just fine."

"I'd really like to know who even accused him of kidnapping Veronica," Fred said.

"I know," Betty agreed, "it doesn't make any sense."

Fred sighed resting his head against the wall, staring at the clock, each minute that passed felt like an hour.

Finally the door opened and Sheriff Keller led Archie out.

"Archie!" Betty said standing up.

"Are you alright, son?" Fred asked.

"Just great…" Archie said sarcastically.

Sheriff Keller took the handcuffs off of Archie, and he cradled his sore wrists.

"Does this mean that he's free to go?" Fred asked.

"We're not holding him,"

"We told you he didn't do it!" Jughead said a little too excitedly.

"Archie is under house arrest though," Sheriff Keller said, "we have fitted him with a tracking device on his ankle, if he leaves the house then he will be arrested again."

"How long does he have to wear that?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Until Veronica is found."

"I keep telling you I didn't do it!" Archie screamed, his anger was really starting to boil over, but he was tired of being accused of kidnapping his girlfriend.

Fred crossed his arms glaring at Archie, before turning to Sheriff Keller and giving him a small smile, "don't worry, Sheriff Keller, I'll make sure that he stays out of trouble."

"Make sure you do," He warned, "if Archie even so much as steps out of line then I'll have no choice but to arrest him."

Archie sighed in exasperation, he couldn't believe that he was going to be stuck inside the house for God knew how long, while Nick was doing who knew what to Veronica.

"Alright," Fred said, "Let's head home," he said leading Archie, Betty, and Jughead out of the police station.

Veronica sighed as she lay down in the bed in the basement, she had just had a bath to clean herself up after puking all over herself, and now Nick had sent her back down here while he got her some water so she could take her next round of medication. Which appeared to be working, since she hadn't puked at all since this morning, which she was happy about. What she wasn't happy about however, was pretending to be in love with him, it had only been a few hours and it already felt like an eternity.

"Veronica!" Nick called from the top of the stairs, "I'm coming down so I hope that you're decent!" He said before laughing, which made her feel like she was going to throw up, but she quickly composed herself and managed to put a smile on her face just as Nick walked into view.

"Hey, honey." Veronica said giving him a wink.

Nick smiled sitting on the bed taking her hand and just stared at her for a long time, finally he moved a piece of hair out off her face before speaking, "my God you're beautiful."

Veronica let out a small laugh looking down at the ground pretending to be embarrassed.

Nick then put his hand on her bump, "I can't wait for us to be a family."

Veronica rested her hand on top of his, "neither can I."

Nick smiled and leaned in kissing Veronica, she closed her eyes and thought of Archie, and did her best to convince herself that she was indeed kissing him instead of Nick, luckily it worked since when he stuck his tongue into her mouth she was able to at least not push him off of her.

Finally Nick ended the kiss, touching her face, "I knew you'd come around," he said happily.

Veronica smiled, "I love you, Nick." She said hoping that it sounded convincing, apparently it did because Nick got a huge smile on his face "I love you too!" He practically screamed, causing Veronica to jump in surprise.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's OK," Veronica said trying to let out a convincing laugh.

Nick then handed Veronica a pill and a glass of water, she took them both.

"Hopefully these will help you."

"I think that they've already started helping," Veronica said smiling, "I only threw up once today."

Nick thought about this for a moment, "that's true."

"Thanks for getting them for me."

Nick smiled leaning in and kissing her cheek, "of course," he said getting off the bed, "have a good night, hon." He said before chaining Veronica's ankle to the bedpost, and then walking up the stairs.

After the door shut Veronica sighed and laid down staring up at the ceiling, tears falling from her eyes, thinking of Archie while she had been kissing Nick had made her realize just how much she missed him. As much as she hated having to pretend to love Nick right now, she knew that it was her only chance of escaping, and it would all be worth it in the end.

"Good night, Archiekins," Veronica whispered, "I love you and I hope that I get to see you again soon." She said beginning to rub her baby bump, when she felt a feeling that felt like butterflies. Gasping Veronica sat up keeping her hand on her stomach. After a few long moments she felt it again, "oh my God," She whispered more tears falling from her eyes, as she realized that the baby had started kicking. "I love you…" She whispered, "I will do whatever it takes to protect you… I promise" she said as she continued rubbing her bump with tears falling from her eyes, how she wished she was with Archie to experience this moment, but she was grateful that Nick had already left her alone, even though she was being held hostage this was still a pretty magical experience.

After Fred had dropped Betty and Jughead off at her place, he led Archie inside.

"I'm going to bed," Archie said before turning to the stairs.

"Hang on a second, son," Fred said crossing his arms, "I have a very important question to ask you."

Archie stopped walking turning to face his Dad confused.

"Are you involved in Veronica's kidnapping?"

"What?" Archie asked shocked.

Fred sighed, "Someone in this town seems to think that you are…"

"Dad you know me!" Archie yelled, "I love Veronica and I would never do anything to hurt her!"

"I just want to know…"

"How the hell am I ever going to convince Sheriff Keller when even my own Father doesn't believe me?!" Archie yelled turning and running up the stairs and into his room slamming the door behind him, Fred sighed and shook his head, "good job there, Fred…" he whispered as he walked into the kitchen.

Archie collapsed on his bed staring at the picture of him and Veronica on his end table, "how could he even accuse me of such a thing?!" He yelled, before rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling, "I promise, Veronica," he whispered, "Ankle brace or no ankle brace I am going to find you one way or another." He vowed.

End Chapter 15

I don't own Riverdale

Please review


	17. Chapter 16

A/N Thank you to: Boris Yeltsin and 12noel12 for the reviews!

Chapter 16

4.5 Months Later

The past few months had dragged on and on for Archie, he had been stuck in his house, unable to leave it, even for school, so his Dad had hired a teacher to come in a few times a week, which meant he wouldn't fall behind at least. Not that Archie was that concerned with his schooling, all he could focus on was that Veronica still hadn't been found… she had been missing just over eight months now, which meant that all the memories that the two of them should be making together, especially with Veronica being pregnant, were gone. This was a time that they should be celebrating bringing another life into the world, and yet here was Archie staring out the window of his bedroom wondering if he would actually ever see his beautiful girlfriend again. Betty and Jughead were out looking for Veronica, like they did every morning before school, how Archie wished that he was out there with them.

"Archie?" Fred asked cracking his door open a bit.

"What?" Archie asked, not looking at his Dad, their relationship had never fully recovered from when Fred had accused him of kidnapping Veronica.

"Mr. Louis is here."

Archie rolled his eyes, he really didn't feel like studying right now, but he knew that he didn't really have a choice.

"Should I send him up?" Fred asked after waiting for a few minutes for Archie to respond.

Archie jumped off his windowsill and walked past his Dad, giving him the stink eye, "no, I'll go downstairs today."

Before he could walk away Fred reached out gripping Archie's shoulder, "son, you can't stay mad at me forever."

Archie turned around taking a step towards Fred, "you accused me of kidnapping my girlfriend… do you know how much that hurt?"

"I shouldn't have..."

"Do you?!" Archie demanded cutting Fred off, "I will never forgive you for that…" He said turning and walking down the stairs, Fred watched him go before sighing and shaking his head. He felt awful for accusing Archie of kidnapping Veronica, but in the heat of the moment he had just had a moment of not thinking. Fred knew that Archie just needed time, he would try and talk to him again later.

Hermione wiped away a tear as she stared at a picture of Veronica, as she yet again wondered if she would ever see her daughter again, even though she knew that she shouldn't think that way it was becoming harder and harder not to. Especially since the private investigators that Hiram had hired still hadn't found Veronica, and it had been months now.

"Yes!" Hiram screamed causing Hermione to jump and nearly drop the picture, "I have him this time!" He screamed running out of his office with a huge smile on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hermione asked putting the picture down so she wouldn't break it.

Hiram sat down beside Hermione, "I have a way to make Archie confess!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "oh my God, Hiram, you're a man obsessed…"

"Obsessed with finding my daughter yes!"

"You have Archie under house arrest, and he hasn't done anything to try and escape, why do you still think he kidnapped Veronica?"

"Because who else could it be?"

Hermione shook her head before looking at the bottle in Hiram's hand, "what's in the bottle?"

Hiram smiled, and untwisted the lid before handing it to Hermione, she took a sniff and then immediately gagged, "rum?"

"Yep." Hiram said putting the lid back on.

"Are you planning on getting drunk?"

"No."

Hermione waited for Hiram to explain what he was doing with rum, after a few moments she finally asked, "What the hell are you up to?"

"I plan to get Archie drunk, so that he'll squeal like a pig."

"Wait what?" Hermione asked being taken off guard.

"You know what they say, Hermione, there's only two types of people in this world who tell the truth, children and drunk people."

"So your plan is to get a teenager drunk?"

"Yep."

"You… you do realize that giving alcohol to minors is a crime… right?"

Hiram scoffed, "Archie and I have drunk together before."

"That's different."

"How?"

"You weren't trying to get information out of him when you drank with him before, plus it was only one drink that time!"

"Two actually."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "he already took a polygraph test and passed."

"That's because he wasn't drunk," Hiram pointed out, holding up the bottle and smiling.

Hermione leaned back in her chair, "when you get arrested for getting Archie drunk, I am not bailing your ass out of prison." She warned.

"Don't you want to find our daughter?" Hiram asked a little more harshly then he intended to.

"Of course I do…" Hermione said, her voice breaking a little bit.

"Then let me do this."

Hermione looked at the bottle of alcohol in Hiram's hand, before sighing, "If he passes the test then will you drop the charges against him?"

Hiram took Hermione's hand, "let's cross that bridge if he passes the test."

Hermione looked away from Hiram, and back at the picture of Veronica, a small part of her was hoping that Archie would confess to kidnapping her, so that way they could get their daughter back. But a part of her knew that Archie would never kidnap Veronica, and that they were wasting time now.

Veronica moved uncomfortably, the baby's new favourite position was resting right under her ribcage which got quite uncomfortable after a while, which made sense, she was after all almost eight and a half months pregnant now. Dr. John's plan had worked, kind of, at least she wasn't confined to the basement anymore. She had managed to convince Nick that she loved him, however she still hadn't found the perfect chance to escape, and now movement was becoming more and more difficult with each day that passed. Veronica was so scared that she would go into labour before she had the chance to escape, she had already started having some Braxton, or fake contractions, which meant that the baby was getting ready to make its entrance into the world. However Veronica refused to bring her baby into this nightmare, she knew that if she was going to escape she had to do it soon. The only problem was that Nick was too smart and never turned his back to her, it was almost like he suspected that she was going to try something.

"How's my beautiful girlfriend?" Nick asked walking into the room, Veronica resisted the urge to gag. She was growing quite tired of having to pretend to love Nick.

"I'm fine." Veronica finally said, once again moving trying to get comfortable.

Nick sat down beside Veronica wrapping one arm around her and resting his other hand on her baby bump, it took all of her strength not to shake both his hands off of her.

"Come on, baby…" Nick whispered, "Let me feel a kick."

Veronica hoped that the baby would kick so that Nick would get at least one hand off of her, she really didn't feel like being touched right now, especially not by him.

Finally the baby kicked, Nick smiled hugely rubbing Veronica's baby bump before kissing her cheek, "I can't wait to meet our child."

Veronica could feel her anger growing, she hated Nick calling her baby "his" but she managed to hold her anger in, which was difficult, since her hormones were out of control, "I can't wait either." She finally said.

For a while the two of them sat in silence, Veronica stared out the window as she wondered what Archie was doing right now, was he still looking for her? What about her parents? Was anyone even still looking for her? Veronica had to believe that they were, she would escape so she could see them again, one way or another…

"Are you hungry?" Nick asked standing up.

"Hmm?" Veronica asked being taken out of her daydream.

"Are you OK?" Nick asked concerned.

"Yeah," Veronica said.

"What were you thinking about?"

Veronica looked up at Nick forcing a smile, "just about how excited I am to meet our baby," she said lying.

Nick smiled leaning down and kissing Veronica right on the lips, she quickly closed her eyes and though of Archie so that she could kiss him back without throwing up.

"I can't wait to meet it either," he said smiling before walking out of the living room. Veronica sighed and gasped as she felt another Braxton contraction, she held her breath until it finally passed, "stay in there, baby," she whispered rubbing her stomach. Just then Veronica got an idea as to how she could escape, she knew that it would be risky, but she also knew that Nick wouldn't do anything to hurt her as long as the baby was still in her, and she was running low on time now.

Hiram's heart began beating much faster as he walked up the stairs of the Andrew's house, hesitating for a moment he then knocked on the door, and a few seconds later Fred answered the door with a confused look on his face.

"Hiram, what can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon, Fred," Hiram said cordially, "I was wondering if I could see Archie."

"Uh… yeah," Fred said turning around, "he's actually up in his room, I'll call him down."

"Thank you," Hiram said stepping inside.

"Why don't you wait in the living room?" Fred offered, Hiram smiled and walked in sitting on the couch, waiting with baited breath for Archie to appear.

"Mr. Lodge?" Archie asked confused as he walked into the living room.

"Afternoon, Archie." Hiram said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Archie asked eagerly, "Do you have news on Veronica?"

Hiram shook his head, "sadly no."

"Oh…" Archie said sighing and sitting on the couch.

"Fred," Hiram said looking at him, "would you mind giving us a few minutes?"

Fred looked at Archie uncertain.

"It's fine…" Archie said not meeting his Father's gaze.

Hiram watched Fred walk away and then rose his eyebrow looking at Archie, "troubles with your Dad?"

"Yep." Archie said crossing his arms, Hiram took that as a sign that Archie didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he changed the subject, "would you like a drink?"

"Huh?" Archie asked confused.

Hiram smiled and took out the bottle of rum from earlier.

"Am I allowed to drink with this stupid thing on my ankle?"

Hiram smiled, "I don't see why not, now why don't you go grab a glass and some coca cola?"

Archie smiled, "I like the way you think!"

"I know." Hiram said jokingly, Archie quickly ran into the kitchen, when he came back with two glasses and the bottle of coke, Hiram poured him a glass followed by himself.

Veronica took a deep breath before attempting to stand, since her stomach was so large now it took her three tries, finally though she managed to stand and keep her balance, before waddling towards the kitchen as quietly as she could manage. Standing in the doorframe Veronica watched as Nick made what looked like a grilled cheese sandwich, she knew that she was going to have to be incredibly sneaky and flirty if her plan was going to work.

"What are you doing, good looking?" Veronica asked winking at Nick when he turned around.

"What are you doing up?"

Veronica walked into the kitchen wrapping her arms around Nick's neck, "I had to move, sitting around for so long isn't good for the baby."

"Is that so?" Nick asked.

"Nope." Veronica said closing her eyes as Nick once again kissed her.

"Well your grilled cheese is almost ready." He said turning back to face the stove, Veronica walked to the other side of the counter, quickly picking up a knife and hiding it behind her back. Before she took a deep breath, it was now time for part two of her plan, and the most dangerous, "ow!" Veronica screamed bending over and clutching her stomach.

"Veronica?" Nick asked concerned.

"Oh God!" Veronica cried out, "I think it's time…"

"What?" Nick gasped dropping the spatula that he was holding and running over to her putting his hand on her back, Veronica screamed once more, "we have to call Dr. John!"

"Go do that!" Veronica demanded, before screaming and clutching at her stomach, "and hurry!"

"My cellphone's in the living room!" He said before running out of the kitchen, once he was out of sight Veronica stood up straight, gripping the knife tightly in her hand, it was now or never. Walking back to the living room she saw that he was staring out the window with his back to her. Veronica's heart started beating out of her chest, and her mouth went dry as she got closer and closer to Nick, taking a deep breath she tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned around she stabbed him in the stomach.

"What… the… hell…" Nick whispered falling to his knees, "you… bi…tch…"

Veronica saw that the knife was in his stomach pretty deep, "goodbye you ass hole." Veronica said before hurrying to the front door, which to her surprise wasn't locked.

"You… won…t…e…sc…a….p…e…" Nick warned but Veronica just hurried out the door, down the steps and into the forest as quickly as she could manage.

Victor watched as a teenager with black hair, wearing a grey hat, with a plaid shirt and a pair of blue jeans walked around the forest. He had seen him before, but he was with a rather attractive blonde girl the last time, this time it looked like he was all alone. Victor remembered that the last time he had seen them their conversation was about how they were looking for any clues to find Veronica. But that had been back in the winter, when these woods were somewhat harder to walk in, now it was spring and the snow was all gone, so that meant this kid might be able to find Nick's hideout. Victor knew that he couldn't allow that to happen, so he quickly took the gun out of his pocket before stepping out from behind a tree blocking the teenager's path, "Where do you think you're going?" He asked cocking the gun.

End Chapter 16

I don't own Riverdale

Please Review.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin, storywritter99, and the guest for the reviews!

Chapter 17

Hiram smiled as he handed Archie another drink, he had actually lost count of how many glasses of rum and coke he had had, but it was somewhere in the ballpark of ten or so. Meaning that Archie was incredibly drunk right now.

"Show time…" Hiram whispered to himself.

"Wh…what?" Archie managed to say, he was really slurring his words.

"I have some questions for you, Archie," Hiram said leaning back in his chair.

"K." Archie said before he immediately began laughing like a hyena.

Hiram crossed his arms as he waited for Archie to stop laughing.

"What's going on in here?" Fred asked walking into the living room, "why is Archie laughing so hard?" He asked before noticing the empty glass on the table and the almost empty bottle of rum beside it, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He demanded scowling at Hiram.

"Now, now, Fred," Hiram said calmly, "you know what they say… there's only two types of people who tell the truth, children and drunk people."

Fred crossed his arms, "you still think that Archie kidnapped Veronica?"

Hiram shrugged, "maybe."

"You do remember that he passed the polygraph test, right?"

"Look, Fred, I'm doing this." Hiram said, as he looked back to Archie, who had finally finished laughing.

"Fine, but I'm staying in here to watch."

"Suit yourself." Hiram said clearing his throat, "Now, Archie, how do you feel about Veronica?"

"Ver…oni…ca?" Archie asked, "I… lo…ve…her."

"So you'd never do anything to hurt her?"

Archie shook his head, "no."

Hiram watched Archie intently, his facial features had changed from happy to sad as soon as Hiram had said Veronica's name, and that's where they stayed. He decided that he would have to be blunter with him.

"Did you kidnap Veronica?"

Archie's eyes filled with tears, "no."

"How do you feel about the baby?"

"I'm…sc…a…re…d..." Archie admitted.

"Of being a Father?"

Archie shook his head, a tear falling from his eye, "no… I'm…sca…red…tha…t… I'll… ne…v…er…see…Ver…o…n…i…ca or my…ba…by… aga…i…n…" Archie said before he starting to cry harder, "I miss he…r…so…m…u…ch… I wa…nt…he…r bac…k!" Archie screamed knocking over the bottle of rum as he continued crying. Hiram and Fred looked at each other as they both realized that he would never do anything to hurt Veronica.

Hiram sighed, "Thank you, Archie," he said standing up and walking out of the living room, taking out his cellphone. Once he was out of the room Fred walked into the living room, sitting beside Archie putting a hand on his shoulder, "it's OK, son."

As Hiram walked towards his car he dialed a number, "Sheriff Keller," Hiram said somberly, "I think I've made a huge mistake."

"What have you done?"

"When I accused Archie of kidnapping Veronica…I shouldn't have…"

"How'd you come to that realization?"

"I… may have gotten him drunk…"

"Hiram!" Sheriff Keller said disapprovingly, "I could arrest you for that."

"Fine whatever," Hiram said knowing damn well that Sheriff Keller would never arrest him, and even if he did he had the money to pay him off, "just come over to Fred's and take that ankle brace off Archie."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Sheriff Keller said hanging up the phone.

Hiram put his phone back in his pocket and sighed, he had been so sure that Archie had kidnapped Veronica and that he would have confessed to doing so being drunk. Now he was back at square one, and much like Archie, he was beginning to worry that he would never see his daughter again.

Jughead tried his best to keep his composure as this guy continued pointing a hand gun at him, all he had wanted to do was search the woods on his way home from school for any sign of Veronica. Betty had had to go home to help her Mother with something, so Jughead had figured that he'd be fine by himself, but apparently he was very wrong.

"Look, buddy," I don't want any trouble, why don't I just leave and we'll forget this ever happened?"

The guy holding the gun laughed, "Not a chance."

"What are you trying to hide?" Jughead asked.

"What makes you think that I'm trying to hide something?"

"The fact that you're standing here with a gun pointed at me," Jughead said, "awfully suspicious if you ask me."

The guy holding the gun laughed, "I'm not hiding anything… I just don't like people wandering around in my woods."

"Your woods?"

"Yes my woods."

"Last time I checked no one owns these woods." Jughead said, he was trying to distract him long enough to hopefully get away.

"Well you're wrong." The man said taking a step towards Jughead, "now why don't you and I go back to my cottage for a little bit of coffee and food?"

Jughead's heart beat accelerated and his palms became sweaty, he considered if running away would be his best option, but he really didn't want to be shot, if he stayed healthy then odds were that he could escape later.

"What do you say?" The man asked.

Jughead sighed as he began walking, the man pointed the gun into his back, "keep going straight." He said.

Veronica stopped running leaning against a tree trying to catch her breath, trying to walk quickly while carrying another human being inside of her was a lot more work then she had expected it to be. Taking a look behind her she smiled when she saw that she had gone a lot further then she thought she had. Her prison was no longer in view, and obviously Nick wasn't following her, Veronica hoped that she had killed him, after all he deserved it for what he had done to her, and her parents as well as Cheryl and God knew how many other girls.

"OK, you need to keep going…" Veronica said before gasping and falling to her knees when she had another Braxton contraction, but this one was far worse than the other ones, Veronica began breathing heavily until it finally passed. "Ouch…" she said before trying to stand up, only to discover that she couldn't, "no…" Veronica whispered, attempting to stand again, but she couldn't find the strength in her legs to lift her up, "crap!" She cried.

"Aww, are you stuck?" A male's voice asked, and when Veronica looked behind her she recognized one of the men who worked for Nick, Chris she was pretty sure his name was. He took a gun out of his pocket pointing it at her, "did you really think that you could escape?"

Veronica tried once again stand, but she just couldn't do it.

"If you're going to shoot me then shoot me!" Veronica screamed, she knew that getting shot to death would be much quicker than whatever Nick would do to her for stabbing him, that is if he was still alive.

"Do you honestly think that Nick would let me live if I shot you?"

Veronica didn't answer that question, "I know you stabbed him," Chris said kneeling down in front of her, "and needless to say he ain't happy about it."

Veronica's stomach twisted and she felt nauseous as she feared what Nick would do to her as punishment.

"Let's get you back." Chris said taking her arm and forcibly pulling her up, causing her to cry out in pain, she leaned against the tree for a few moments as she felt another Braxton contraction, they were coming a lot more frequently today.

After a few moments Chris cocked the gun, "move!" he ordered, Veronica sighed and took a step, she was far too tired and sore to walk very quickly.

Hermione poured herself a glass of wine before sitting on the couch, turning on the T.V just for some background noise. A while later Hiram walked through the door with a defeated look on his face.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked taking a sip of her wine.

Hiram shot her the death glare as he walked to the fridge, taking out a bottle of beer.

"Since when do you drink beer?"

"Since my plan failed." Hiram said opening the beer and taking a big swig of it.

"Archie didn't kidnap Veronica I take it?"

Hiram shook his head, "either that or he's a really good liar, even when he's drunk."

Hermione took another drink of her wine, "well, I hope that now you'll leave the poor kid alone."

Hiram leaned against the counter taking another sip of his beer, "I've already called Sheriff Keller to take off his ankle brace."

Hermione stood up walking over to Hiram putting her hand on his shoulder, he rested his head against the cabinets, "I was so sure that we were about to find Veronica, and now we have to start at square one again."

"I know." Hermione said sadly.

"I just want our daughter back…" Hiram whispered.

"Me too…" Hermione said a tear escaping from her eye, "me too…"

Betty sighed as she stared at the black hood, which she had hidden under her bed, and luckily so far her Mother had not found it, which she was happy about she had no idea what she would tell her Mother if she had found it. But right now Betty wished that she knew where Nick was hiding Veronica, since she would barge in with the black hood on and scare the crap out of him. But since Betty had no idea where he was wearing it around town was far too dangerous.

After Betty had stared at the hood for probably far too long she threw it back under her bed incase her Mother walked in. Taking out her cellphone she decided to give Jughead a call, since he was going to go searching through the woods, maybe he found something. To her surprise, though his cellphone went right to voicemail, which wasn't like Jughead at all, he always answered her calls.

"Hey, Jug, it's me, when you get this message give me a call." She said before hanging up the phone, she would give him a little while to get back to her, hopefully the old saying no news was good news was right here, and maybe he had found Veronica.

Veronica felt ill as she was led back to the cottage that had been her prison for months now, she had been so close to escaping, and now she was stuck here again. But something told her that it was going to be much worse this time around.

Chris forced her up the stairs and when she walked inside, she was surprised to see that Nick was laying on the couch, with Dr. John stitching him up.

"You bitch!" Nick screamed as soon as he saw her.

"Don't move!" Dr. John warned.

Nick scowled, but Veronica wasn't sure if it was because he was being stitched up, or if it was because of her, more than likely it was a combination of both.

"Take her downstairs…" Nick said to Chris, "and tie her up, I'll be down in a little while."

"Yes boss." Chris said as he dug the gun into Veronica's back, she let out a little whimper, since her back was hurting her, "Move!"

Veronica began walking towards the basement, every nerve in her body was telling her to run, to escape, that if she didn't then she would die, but she too scared to, she figured at this point Nick wouldn't care that she was still pregnant. If something happened to her and the baby then he would just kidnap another girl, and Veronica couldn't allow that to happen.

When Veronica walked into the basement she gasped in surprise when she saw Jughead chained up to the wall.

"Jughead?" Veronica asked.

"Veronica?"

"Get on the bed!" Chris screamed, Veronica reluctantly laid on the bed, and Chris chained up her arms and legs, before walking away.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica asked looking at Jughead.

"I got kidnapped looking for you."

"Is Archie in the forest?" Veronica asked nervously.

Jughead shook his head, "no, Archie's actually under house arrest."

"For what?"

"Someone accused him of kidnapping you."

"What?" Veronica asked in disbelief, "who would accuse him of such a thing?"

"We're not sure… but it's killing Archie, he's so worried about you and the baby, all he wants to do if be out looking for you."

"What about my parents?" Veronica asked eagerly, "Are they alright?"

"Yeah they survived."

Veronica let out a breath, resting her head on the pillow, she had half expected her parents to be dead, "thank God."

"Let's get out of here so we can clear Archie's name and reunite you with your parents." Jughead said trying to get his hands free of the hand cuffs.

"Jughead, there's no escape from here…" Veronica whispered, "Nick obviously knew what he was doing and made escaping impossible."

"How'd you escape?"

Veronica shuddered, "I had to pretend that I loved Nick, to earn his trust, that's how I was able to stab him."

"Well, I doubt that's going to work again…" Jughead said.

"Probably not." Veronica said looking at the door as it opened, revealing Nick and Dr. John.

Nick walked over to Veronica resting his hand on her stomach, "you're far enough along now, and since I obviously can't trust you ever again, it's time for plan B."

"What's plan B?" Dr. John asked confused.

Nick scowled at Veronica, "you had better hope that you go into labour by midnight tonight," he said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife, "or else I'm taking this baby one way or another."

Veronica gasped as he touched the blade of the knife to her stomach lightly.

"Get away from her!" Jughead screamed.

"Let's see how you like getting stabbed."

"You'll kill her!" Dr. John yelled.

Nick turned to face him scowling, "who says that I'll be doing it?"

"You have no equipment down here, and nothing to make sure that the Mother or the baby doesn't die, I won't be doing it!"

Nick laughed getting off the bed, "do I need to remind you that you work for me?!" He demanded, "And you will do as I say!"

Dr. John looked at Veronica, and then looked back at Nick and sighed.

"That's what I thought," Nick said looking back at Veronica, "I'll be back to check on you in a few hours."

He said before walking away, Dr. John followed him, once the door shut Jughead and Veronica looked at each other both their eyes wide.

"He's nuts!"

"I shouldn't have stabbed him." Veronica said her voice shaking a little bit.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here." He said confidently.

"How?"

"I don't know…" Jughead admitted, "But I am not ready to give up!" He said as he once again tried to get his hands free of the hand cuffs.

Betty ran over to Archie's house, it had been almost two hours and she still hadn't heard from Jughead, even after leaving him five voicemails.

"Archie!" Betty screamed banging on the front door, "Please open up!"

A few moments later Fred opened the door, "Betty?" He asked confused, "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to Archie!" She demanded, "Is he here?"

"He's upstairs in his room." Fred said stepping aside, allowing Betty to run in, she quickly ran to his room, where she found him laying in his bed a sleep.

"Archie?" Betty asked surprised.

"Hmmm?" Archie asked rolling over and sitting up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I had one too many drinks with Mr. Lodge…" He said rubbing his sore temples.

Betty looked at his now bare foot, "where's your ankle brace?"

Archie lifted his foot up and smiled, "Sheriff Keller came by and took it off, seems that I'm no longer a prime suspect in the disappearance of Veronica."

"So then why the hell aren't you out looking for her?!"

Archie looked down at the ground slightly embarrassed… "I may have passed out."

Betty rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Well now you can come and help me find Jughead and Veronica."

"Jughead's missing too?!" Archie demanded jumping out of bed a little too quickly, he had to hold onto the wall for support.

"Yes, he went looking for Veronica after school and now I can't get a hold of him… I'm worried."

Archie took Betty's hand, "come on let's go and find them!" He said leading her out of her room, and out of the house.

Veronica gasped and began breathing heavily as she felt yet another contraction, this had been the second one in about ten minutes.

"Are you OK?" Jughead asked concerned.

"Just more Braxton contractions," Veronica said, "they're starting to get more frequent though."

"What are Braxton contractions?"

"Fake," Veronica said, "I started having them a few weeks ago," she said before gasping again when she felt another one.

"How frequent were they a few weeks ago?"

Veronica thought for a moment, "a few an hour."

"So right now they're more frequent?"

Veronica nodded her head, "yeah they are."

"I think you might be in the early stages of labour…" Jughead said.

Veronica scoffed, "that's impossible, my water hasn't even broken yet."

Jughead not wanting to start a fight with a pregnant woman just went back to trying to get the handcuffs off, they had to escape before midnight he wouldn't let Veronica or the baby nor himself die.

"Uh Jughead…" Veronica said after a few moments of them being in silent.

"What?"

"I think you might be right…" Veronica said nervously.

"Right about what?" Jughead asked confused.

"My water just broke…." She whispered.

"Oh crap!" Jughead gasped as he tried again, in vain to get free. Veronica gasped and started breathing heavily.

"Just keep breathing!" Jughead encouraged, not really sure what else to say, he was just going off by what he saw in movies.

"Oh god…" Veronica said resting her head down on the pillow, she was scared, she didn't want to give birth here and have Nick take her baby.

Jughead continued trying to get free, and Veronica kept breathing heavily as the contractions happened, becoming more and more frequent as each minute passed. Once she was done with another contraction the door opened and to both Jughead and Veronica's surprise Dr. John walked in.

"Dr. John?" Veronica asked before gasping and beginning to breathe heavily once again.

"How long has she been having contractions?" Dr. John asked Jughead.

"Not sure," he admitted, "but they're becoming more frequent."

"That's not good!" Dr. John said hurrying over to Veronica, and to her surprise undoing the chains around her ankles and hands.

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done from the start," Dr. John said before running over to Jughead and undoing his handcuffs.

"What about Nick?" Veronica asked.

"I gave him a sleeping pill," he said looking at Jughead with hard eyes, "make sure she gets to the hospital, and gets reunited with her friends and family."

"I will." Jughead vowed, hurrying over to the bed and helping Veronica up.

"What about you?" Veronica asked looking at Dr. John concerned.

"The sleeping pill I gave to Nick won't last long, get out of here, I'll distract him!"

"But…"

"Go!" Dr. John yelled.

Jughead put his hand on Veronica's waist to help her walk, before they walked out the door she turned to face Dr. John, "thank you."

Dr. John nodded his head, watching as Veronica and Jughead walked out the door, "I hope that they make it…" He whispered.

Jughead and Veronica walked as quickly as they could down the hallway, but Veronica had to stop every few minutes when she had a contraction. Finally though they made it to the door.

"Let me go make sure the coast is clear." Jughead whispered walking towards it, and opening it slowly and quietly, once he saw the coast was clear is motioned for Veronica to walk over.

"Don't forget that Nick had people working for him…" Veronica whispered.

"I don't see them." Jughead said looking around, as he helped her down the stairs, she cringed with each step that she took.

When they reached the bottom Jughead once again rested his hand on her waist, as they walked into the forest.

Nick groaned as he came to, sitting up he looked around disoriented for a moment when he discovered that he was on the kitchen floor, "what the hell happened?" He asked before standing up, with some difficulty. Before walking towards the basement, even though it wasn't midnight he still wanted to see what was going on with Veronica. As he walked down the hallway he gasped when he saw that the basement door was open.

He quickly ran downstairs, his anger boiling over when he saw Dr. John laying on the ground.

"John!" He screamed, "Wake up!"

Dr. John pretended to be coming to, "ow, my head what happened?"

"That kid that you kidnapped managed to get free and attacked me and then freed Veronica."

Nick rose his eyebrow at Dr. John, "you really think I'm an idiot don't you?"

"Of course not, sir."

Nick scoffed, "I remember you slipping me that sleeping pill…" he said before going into his pocket and taking out a gun, "I really thought I could trust you."

Dr. John stared at the gun, and then looked up at Nick, whose eyes were hard, "please…" Dr. John said calmly, "you know keeping Veronica as your prisoner was wrong."

"That wasn't up to you…" Nick said cocking the gun, "I'm sorry, John, but I can't have traitors working for me."

A tear escaped from Dr. John's eye as Nick pulled the trigger.

Veronica and Jughead stopped walking, both of their blood running cold when they heard a gunshot.

"No!" Veronica cried as she realized that Nick must have figured out that they were gone and Dr. John had risked his life to free them.

"We have to keep moving!" Jughead said.

Veronica began breathing heavily as she had another contraction.

"That one was only two minutes after the last one!" Jughead said looking at his watch.

Veronica screamed falling to her knees, "I… I want to push…" She said.

"You can't!" Jughead cried, "Not yet!"

Veronica screamed and began pushing, "I can't help it!"

"Crap!" Jughead cried, his heart beginning to beat out of his chest as Veronica screamed again and began pushing.

Archie and Betty walked through the forest looking for any sign of Jughead or Veronica.

"You're sure that he said he was checking the forest after school?" Archie asked.

Betty nodded her head, "yes," she said before calling out his name.

"Veronica!" Archie also called just in case, however there was no response, so the two of them walked deeper into the forest.

"Shh…" Betty said when she heard something.

"What?" Archie asked.

"Shh!" She said again, "listen…"

Archie listened, gasping when he heard a woman scream, the two of them looked at each other before they began running through the forest.

When Betty and Archie found the woman screaming both of them gasped when they spotted Jughead kneeling beside Veronica holding her hand, while she screamed and breathed heavily.

"Veronica!" Archie cried running over to her and kneeling down beside her.

End Chapter 17

I don't own Riverdale

Please review!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin and 12noel12 for the reviews!

Chapter 18

Veronica gasped squinting through the tears that were falling out of her eyes as she heard a voice that she secretly thought she'd never hear again.

"Veronica!" Archie cried kneeling down beside her taking her hand.

"Archie…" Veronica whispered before screaming and pushing once again.

"It's OK!" Archie said rubbing her back, "I'm here."

Veronica could barely focus on what Archie was saying, all she could really focus on was her breathing and the contractions this was the worst pain that she had ever gone through.

"I'm on the phone with 9-1-1!" Veronica heard Betty say, but she didn't get a chance to hear much else as another contraction happened.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Betty asked.

"I don't know!" Archie screamed.

"Well count then!" Betty screamed back.

Veronica screamed and pushed again.

"About a minute or so!"

"About a minute give or take!" Betty screamed into the phone, "but she's already started pushing!"

"Arch…" Veronica whispered.

"I'm here, baby." Archie said bringing her hand up to his lips kissing it, "I'm not going anywhere!"

Veronica screamed and pushed again.

"I can see the head!" She heard Betty call.

"Is that good?" Jughead asked clearly uncomfortable.

"It means that the baby's almost out!" Betty said, "Give me your jacket!"

Jughead did as he was told, Veronica screamed and pushed again.

"Come on, Veronica!" Archie encouraged.

"Just keep breathing!" Betty said.

Veronica rested her head back, on Archie's jacket that he had put behind her in case she had needed to rest, as she focused on her breathing.

Archie moved some hair off of her face, Veronica looked at him giving him a small smile, and despite the fact that she was drenched in sweat Archie couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He had found her, finally, after months of searching.

Veronica gasped lifting her head up as she had to push again, but just as the latest contraction ended a loud bang made everyone jump.

"What the hell was that?" Betty asked looking around.

Everyone listened intently, then looking at each other nervously as they heard footsteps.

"Maybe the paramedics are here?" Jughead whispered.

Betty shook her head, "no the dispatcher just informed me that they're on their way."

Archie bent down picking up a sharp stick, it wouldn't be much help since he was fairly certain that what he had just heard was a gun shot.

Jughead quickly found a stick as well and walked over to Archie, "so what do we do?"

Archie turned back around to face Betty and Veronica, "we're going to go make sure the coast is clear…"

"No!" Veronica screamed, "It could be Nick and he's absolutely insane!"

Archie's blood was beginning to boil as he saw how scared Veronica was, what had he done to her?

"Stay…" Veronica begged, "please…" she said before screaming.

"The baby's really crowning now!" Betty said.

"Did I hear that the baby's almost born?" A male's voice asked, "I can't wait to meet it!"

"Nick…" Archie said through gritted teeth.

Veronica's heart sank and every nerve in her body told her to get away from him, but she barely had the strength to keep pushing let alone run.

"Hello Archie, Betty and Jughead," Nick said smiling at all three of them, "so nice of you to come and witness the birth of my child."

"She's not carrying your child!" Archie screamed, gripping the stick tightly in his hand.

Nick laughed pointing the gun at him, "oh, I think that you'll find that the baby is very much mine."

Veronica screamed, and Archie turned around just as Betty pulled the baby out, Veronica sighed resting her head back down on Archie's jacket breathing heavily.

Betty wrapped the baby up in Jughead's jacket as it started crying.

Veronica turned her head tears running down her face as she stared at Jughead and Archie standing in front of Nick, she then looked at him and for a split second they locked eyes.

"Well, you're useless now…" Nick said as he pointed the gun at Veronica.

"No!" Archie screamed kicking Nick's foot, making him stumble backwards but he still fired the gun, which resulted in a blood curdling scream from Veronica, and when Archie looked at her he discovered that she had been shot in the leg.

"Veronica!" Archie screamed.

"Oh you made me miss!" Nick said annoyed as he cocked the gun again pointing it right at Veronica.

"We have Nick St. Clair here with a gun!" Betty screamed into the phone.

Archie quickly stood in front of him, "I will never let you hurt Veronica or my baby!"

Nick shrugged, "OK fine I'll kill you first then, it will be easier taking your baby when you're out of the picture anyways."

Archie once again kicked Nick's feet out from underneath him, and this time when he fired the gun it went up in the air, Archie then jumped on top of Nick and began punching him in the face numerous times.

"Archie!" Betty cried watching as Nick fell unconscious, "don't kill him!"

"Why the hell shouldn't I?!" Archie demanded.

"Veronica needs you!" Betty said looking at her, Archie looked at well gasping when he realized that she was losing a lot of blood, and she was losing consciousness.

"Veronica!" Archie cried completely forgetting about Nick, as he ran over to her kneeling down beside her, "stay with me, baby, please!" Archie begged.

"Ar…ch…ie…" Veronica whispered, but she was so weak she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Jughead, take the baby!" Betty demanded, handing the baby to him as she ran over to the other side of Veronica kneeling down beside her, keeping the phone up to her ear, "OK she just gave birth and now she's been shot!" Betty listened intently to the dispatcher, "Archie, use your belt!"

Archie quickly took his belt off, "OK, now tie it above the bullet wound, tightly!" After Archie had tied the belt as tightly as he could manage he leaned down kissing Veronica's cheek, before taking her hand, by now the sounds of sirens were getting close.

Jughead gently rocked the still crying baby, and Betty and Archie looked down at Veronica nervously, as her breathing got slower and slower.

By the time the paramedics arrived she was hardly breathing, Archie and Betty quickly got out of the way as two of them ran over to Veronica.

"Ms. Lodge?" One of them asked, "Can you hear me?"

"VSA!" The other one gasped.

"Bring me the defibrillator!" The other one screamed.

Archie gasped as tears began falling from his eyes, and fell to the ground as his legs gave out from underneath him.

"Clear!" One of the paramedics screamed as he shocked her, the other one was doing CPR.

Betty kneeled down beside Archie putting her hand on his shoulder, as he began sobbing.

Jughead handed the baby to another paramedic before kneeling down on the other side of Archie the three of them just watching as one paramedic kept shocking Veronica and the other one kept doing CPR on her.

"Come on, love!" The one paramedic begged.

As the minutes ticked by, Archie began to get more and more scared that Veronica would never wake up. Betty wiped away a few tears as she kept her hand on Archie's back.

"Come on, Veronica…" Archie whispered, "You've already survived so much, you can survive this…"

"Clear!" The paramedic called again and this time when he shocked her Veronica gasped.

The other paramedic picked up her wrist, "I've got a pulse!"

"She's alive!" Archie screamed standing up, hurrying over to Veronica, the one paramedic rose his hands, stopping him, "whoa!"

"I'm her boyfriend, please let me see her!" Archie begged.

"Are you the Father of the baby?"

Archie nodded his head.

"OK you can come with us to the hospital."

Archie stepped aside as they loaded Veronica onto a gurney and put an oxygen mask on her.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Betty whispered to Archie.

Archie turned around looking at where he had left a pretty much unconscious Nick, only to discover that he was gone.

"No!"

"Don't worry about him!" Jughead said, "Veronica and your baby need you!"

Archie knew that Jughead was right, but he hated the fact that Nick was still out there after what he had done to her.

"We'll fill the cops in!" Betty insisted, "Go!"

Archie sighed and quickly ran into the ambulance where they had just loaded Veronica.

Nick did his best to run, but he was pretty disoriented from getting hit in the face so many times by that pain in the ass Archie, he was pretty sure that he had a broken nose. Sighing he leaned against a tree as he tried to decide what his next course of action should be, he knew that going to the hospital was out of the question, someone would be sure to recognize him there, and he had killed Dr. John, so he was definitely out of the question. But that's what he got for betraying him, Victor and Chris were pretty useless, not to mention that Nick couldn't go back to his hideout right now. With any luck he had killed Veronica, but just in case he hadn't he was sure that she would tell investigators where she had been held, or that pain in the ass Jughead would.

Nick knew that he had to keep moving, he would go to the next town over, and fix his nose and clean himself up and then he would go back to Riverdale hospital and get that baby that rightfully belonged to him. After all it was Veronica's fault that he didn't have a family anymore, why should she have one? Taking a deep breath he began walking once again, trying to walk in a straight line.

Hiram and Hermione sighed sitting down on the couch, Hiram had a glass of whiskey and Hermione had a glass of wine, neither one of them spoke, they just stared into the burning fire.

When Hiram got up to get another glass of wine he was surprised when his cellphone rang, glancing at the caller ID he rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Sheriff Keller, he was sure that he was calling to give Hiram shit for getting Archie drunk earlier.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

Hiram poured his whiskey, taking a sip of it before rolling his eyes when his phone rang again, "Sheriff Keller…"

"Well why don't you answer it?"

"Because he probably just wants to give me a hard time for getting Archie drunk."

Hermione shrugged as she took another drink of her wine, just as her cellphone started to ring, she picked it up and then looked at Hiram confused.

"What?"

"Sheriff Keller's calling me now…"

"Don't answer…" Hiram never got a chance to finish his sentence as Hermione answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said listening intently, Hiram watched as her facial expressions went from surprise, to shock to finally horror, "we'll be right there!" She said hanging up the phone and jumping off the couch.

"What's going on?" Hiram asked confused.

"Veronica's been found!"

Hiram gasped dropping his whiskey glass, "what?"

"She's in emergency surgery!"

"What?!" Hiram demanded.

"Sheriff Keller said he'd explain when we got there, so let's go!" Hermione said running out of the room, Hiram quickly followed her.

Archie sighed pacing around the waiting room of the hospital, as soon as they had arrived doctors had taken Veronica into emergency surgery and had taken his baby to be checked out. Archie still didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. Glancing at the clock he discovered that it had been forty five, or so, minutes since they had arrived at the hospital. Betty and Jughead had stopped at her place to grab something but they were on their way now.

"Archie Andrews?" A female's voice called, and when Archie looked at the door he saw a female nurse standing in the doorway looking around, "Archie Andrews?" She called again.

"Right here!" Archie said hurrying over to her, "Is Veronica and my baby alright?"

"I'm afraid that Ms. Lodge is still in surgery…"

"How much longer is she going to be in surgery for?"

"Not sure," the nurse admitted, "but hopefully for not much longer."

Archie sighed doing his best to fight back the urge to punch the wall.

"However, would you like to see your daughter?" The nurse asked.

Archie looked at the nurse surprised for a moment, "my… daughter?" He whispered.

The nurse gave him a small smile, "yep, you have a healthy happy daughter."

"I would love to see her." Archie whispered.

The nurse gave him a small smile, "follow me."

Archie followed her down a hallway and into a room, when she walked inside she immediately went over to a bassinette, leaning down she picked up the baby, who was now wrapped in a blanket.

"Well, come on in, Archie," she said, "She doesn't bite… at least not yet."

A knot grew in Archie's stomach, and his palms became sweaty and his heart started beating quickly as the nurse handed him his baby. However as he looked down at his daughter and as she looked up at him his heart instantly melted, as he immediately fell in love with her.

"Hi sweetheart," Archie said as he began rocking her lightly, and he couldn't help but smile as she started cooing happily.

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said walking out of the room.

As soon as the door shut Archie couldn't hold back his emotions any longer, as he stared down at his daughter he began wondering if Veronica would be alright, and live to see the baby that she had fought so hard to keep alive as she was being held captive by that psycho Nick. Archie had to believe that since Veronica had survived the past few months, that surely she could survive this. Bringing his daughter closer to his chest and allowing her to go into the fetal position, he stared out the window letting the tears fall from his eyes, one way or another Nick would pay for what he did to Veronica, he would make sure of it.

End Chapter 18

I don't own Riverdale

Please review!


	20. Chapter 19

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin, storywritter99, and Vanessa99122 for the reviews!

Chapter 19

Archie walked over to the window, continuing to rock his daughter lightly. A nurse had already taken her to wash her off, and had fed her, but there was still no news on how Veronica was, the only information that he had gotten was that she was still in surgery, which really worried him, was it supposed to take that long?

Sighing he decided to put his daughter into the bassinette, before sitting down in the chair with his back to the door, just staring out the window, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Archie?" Fred whispered standing in the doorway, with Betty and Jughead standing right beside him.

"Dad…" Archie said unable to hold back his tears any longer, Fred walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, son." Fred said.

"I'm so worried about, Veronica." Archie whispered.

"I know." Fred said pulling him into a full on hug.

"We all are." Betty whispered, tears also falling from her eyes.

Jughead put his arm around Betty as well, and for a long few moments none of them spoke.

"Has there been any news?!" Came another voice from the doorway, and when everyone turned around they discovered Hiram, and Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lodge!" Archie said quickly wiping away the tears, embarrassed, it was bad enough that he was crying in front of his Dad, Betty, and Jughead, he really didn't want Veronica's parents to see him crying as well.

"Has there been any news?" Hermione asked again eagerly.

Archie shook his head, "no, only that she's still in surgery."

Hiram crossed his arms, "what happened exactly?"

Before Archie could speak another voice interrupted him, "that's what I'd like to know," Sheriff Keller said walking into the room, "Archie, Betty, and Jughead I need to speak with you three."

"I'll come as well." Hiram insisted.

Archie looked behind him at his daughter unsure if he should leave her, Hermione followed his gaze gasping when she saw the baby, before looking at Archie a tear falling from her eye, "is that…?" She asked never finishing her sentence.

Archie nodded his head, "yes, Veronica gave birth."

Hermione walked over to the bassinette, staring into it and smiling, the baby looked up at her making small cooing noises.

"Oh wow…" Fred said walking also staring down at his new granddaughter.

Hiram also walked over joining the two of them, smiling at her as well.

"It's a girl?" Hermione asked looking at Archie, who nodded his head, "She's beautiful." Hermione said wiping away a tear.

Sheriff Keller cleared his throat, "I don't mean to ruin this happy moment," he said looking at Betty, Archie and Jughead, "but I really do need to talk to the three of you."

Archie looked at Hermione unsure.

"Go," she encouraged, picking up her granddaughter, "Fred and I can keep an eye on her."

"Thanks." Archie said, as he, Betty, Jughead, and Hiram followed Sheriff Keller out of the room and into another empty room where he quickly shut the door and crossed his arms, "Now, I need to know exactly what happened."

Nick cringed as he sat down in a very uncomfortable waiting room chair, he had gone to a hospital on the outskirts of Riverdale. Since this hospital was so busy, he had to wait, luckily they had given him some pain pills for his nose, which he was fairly certain was broken. Archie had really beaten the crap out of him. Not that Nick was that surprised, after all, he had kidnapped his girlfriend and unborn child, and even though Nick had thought that if Archie had found him then he would beat the crap out of him, using his gun, of course, he hadn't been expecting Archie to get the upper hand on him, a small part of him kind of wished that he hadn't have killed Dr. John. Since that way his broken nose would have already been taken care of, and he could have already kidnapped that baby again… but Nick hadn't had a choice, Dr. John had betrayed him and he would not allow a traitor to work for him. It was his fault that Veronica had escaped, and now he was going to have to try and kidnap his baby from a crowded hospital tonight. He wasn't sure what had happened to Victor and Chris, he had left the stove on in his hideout, so with any luck the place would be on fire very soon, and if they were still in it then c'est la vie.

Finally after he had been sitting there for about an hour, or so, a nurse called out the fake name that he had used, since he couldn't be too careful. Smiling, he walked into the room where the Doctor popped his nose back into place.

After his nose was bandaged up, Nick walked out of the hospital, actually grateful for the bandages and bruising around his nose, since it meant that people wouldn't be able to identify him quite as easily. Once he was outside he went into a coffee shop to begin thinking of ideas on how to kidnap the baby that was rightfully his.

Archie's heart sank, before his anger began boiling over as Jughead told Sheriff Keller about how Nick had decided that Veronica was far enough along in her pregnancy, and was going to cut the baby out of her if she hadn't gone into labour by midnight.

"Holy shit…" Archie said, his face turning red with anger.

"He really wanted that baby…" Betty said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Jughead said nodding his head, "this was also right after she had been brought back from escaping."

"How had she escaped?" Sheriff Keller asked.

Jughead thought for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts, "she stabbed him."

"I wonder how he survived being stabbed." Betty said.

"I think Nick had a doctor working for him," Jughead said, "at least Veronica called him "doctor.""

"Doctor what?" Sheriff Keller asked.

Jughead once again thought for a moment, "John, I'm pretty sure his name was. He helped Veronica and I escape."

"What happened to him?" Archie asked.

Jughead shuddered as he remembered hearing the gunshot while he and Veronica had been escaping, "I… I think Nick might have shot him…"

Archie, Hiram, and Betty all looked at each other, as Sheriff Keller wrote something down in his notebook.

"Now, Archie, you say that you punched Nick quite a few times?"

"Yes," Archie said clearly not feeling any remorse for what he had done to Nick, he deserved it.

"Alright, I'm going to have the staff be on the lookout for him."

"Do you think that he might try and come back to get Archie and Veronica's baby?" Betty asked.

Sheriff Keller shrugged, "I don't know, Betty, it sounds like he really wanted the baby so there's a very good chance that he might."

Archie balled his hands up into fists, he would never let that monster touch his baby, or Veronica ever again. Betty noticed this and quickly took his hand, "it's OK," she mouthed.

"I might bring my best men in as well." Hiram said.

Archie wanted to laugh at this, his "best men" as he liked to call them couldn't even find Veronica, how were they going to stop Nick if he came back?

"If you want to," Sheriff Keller said, "then feel free to, Hiram," he said before taking out his cellphone, however before he even got a chance to dial, it rang.

"Hello?" He answered after the third ring, before listening intently, "Where? OK I'll be right there!"

"What's going on?" Betty asked confused.

"There's a house fire in some cabin in the woods."

"What?" Jughead asked.

"What's wrong, Jughead?" Hiram asked.

"Nick was keeping Veronica captive in a cabin in the woods."

"Do you think that it could be the same one?" Archie asked Sheriff Keller, who shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he said, "I'll go check it out and get back to you, and don't worry I'll put my men on standby."

"So will I." Hiram said, before the two of them walked out of the room.

"I'd better get back and see if there's any news on Veronica," Archie said walking towards the door but Betty quickly stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Archie asked confused.

Betty put her bag on top of a table, "I have something to show both of you," she whispered, "but you have to promise not to freak out."

"What's going on?" Archie asked looking at Jughead who shrugged

Betty took a deep breath and then opened up her bag, taking a black mask from it, both Archie and Jughead gasped in surprise.

"Why the hell do you have that?!" Jughead demanded.

"Shhh!" Betty hissed, before looking at Archie, "it's from when the Black Hood was going to make me bury you alive, I tried to burn it but the damn thing wouldn't burn."

"So you decided to keep it?" Archie asked.

Betty shrugged, "I panicked."

"Why'd you bring it here?" Jughead asked.

Betty went back into her bag, pulling out two black ski masks, which earned two more confused looks from Archie and Jughead.

"I have an idea to make sure that Nick gets arrested!"

"You want us to dress up like the Black Hood?" Jughead asked in disbelief.

"Yes!"

"Isn't that really dangerous?" Archie asked.

Betty shook her head, "all we have to do is make sure that we stay in the shadows."

Archie crossed his arms contemplating Betty's idea, he definitely wanted to make sure that Nick was thrown in jail for the rest of his miserable life for what he did to Veronica, and her parents, and for putting his baby's life in danger. But he couldn't dress up like the Black Hood, he had to make sure that he was there for his daughter, if something happened that Veronica couldn't be… Archie quickly pushed that thought out of his head, he had to believe that she would make it through this.

"What do you think, Archie?" Betty asked nervously.

Archie looked at Betty, and Jughead before sighing, "I'm sorry, I can't…"

"Are you sure?" Betty asked.

Archie nodded his head, "it's too dangerous, I'm sorry…"

Betty quickly put the hoods back into her bag, in case anyone decided to walk in at that moment.

"Betty and I will do it then." Jughead said, putting his arm around her.

"You mean you're in?" Betty asked surprised.

Jughead looked down at her and then at Archie with hard eyes, "Nick needs to pay… for everything."

Betty nodded her head in agreement.

"I'd better get back to Veronica's room!" Archie said before running out of the room.

When Archie ran back into the room, he was surprised to see that Veronica was now laying on the hospital bed. But she was still unconscious and had an oxygen mask on as well as an I.V needle in her arm, her leg was also in a cast. Archie's heart sank when he saw her laying like that, she was so pale that she almost looked dead. Betty and Jughead also stopped in the doorframe both of them staring at Veronica in disbelief.

"Archie," Hermione whispered.

Archie walked into the room, sitting on the side of the bed, "is she…" he whispered.

"No," Fred said, "she's alive… but very weak."

"What's happened to her?" Archie whispered.

Hermione wiped away a tear, in the background the baby was making little crying noises, but no one was really paying too much attention.

"We're just waiting for the doctor to come in and talk to us." Hiram said.

Betty began crying into Jughead's chest, and Hiram put his arm around Hiram in an attempt to comfort her. Fred decided to tend to the baby, and Archie just continued sitting on the side of the bed, he lightly placed his hand on top of Veronica's.

After a few moments a doctor walked into the room, he walked over to the monitor beside Veronica's bed, after writing something down on his clipboard he turned to face the seven of them.

"Is she OK?!" Archie demanded.

"Ms. Lodge lost a lot of blood as a result of being in labour and being shot, so she's had three blood transfusions so far, and we suspect that she'll have to have a few more…"

"Oh my God…" Betty whispered.

The doctor took another look at his clipboard, "her body has gone through a lot of trauma in the past few days and months, no one was monitoring her blood pressure while she was pregnant, and by the looks of things it was high, so she could have damage to her kidneys, but we won't know for at least twelve hours, in the meantime we're monitoring her body closely."

Archie didn't want to have to ask the question weighing on his mind, but he had to know, "will… will she be OK?"

The Doctor sighed, "The next twelve to twenty four hours will be crucial, I've put her in a medically induced coma, just to give her body a chance to heal itself. So we won't really know until tomorrow at some point."

"Thank you, Doctor." Hiram said shaking his hand.

"I'll be back later." He said walking out of the room, leaving everyone speechless as they all tried to comprehend that Veronica might not be OK from everything that she went through. Archie kept his hand on hers, his eyes never leaving her face, he would make Nick pay for what he did, glancing beside him he looked at Betty's bag for a moment, deciding that the Black Hood was going to make an appearance tonight, and he might just kill again.

End Chapter 19

I don't own Riverdale

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 20

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the review!

Chapter 20

The day had gone by slowly for everyone, Archie had barely left Veronica's side, just in case she had woken up. He wanted to make sure that he was the first person she saw so that she would know that her ordeal was over. Luckily Hermione had been willing to take care of the baby whenever she had cried, which surprisingly hadn't been that often, she was a pretty quiet baby.

"How's she doing?" Fred asked.

"She's still out…"

"Don't forget, son, that the doctor did put her in a medically induced coma. He'll bring her out of it tomorrow."

Archie turned his head looking at his Dad, before his eyes drifted to his daughter, who was sleeping in her bassinette, before sighing and turning his attention back to Veronica, "I sure hope you're right…"

Fred put his hand on Archie's shoulder, "I'm going to head home do you need a ride?"

"No I have special permission from the head nurse to stay here tonight with the baby."

"Alright see you tomorrow then." Fred said, before saying goodbye to everyone and walking out of the room. Which left just Archie, Betty, and Jughead, Hiram was downstairs talking to the private investigators he had hired. Hermione was grabbing Archie some food and a coffee since he hadn't eaten much today.

"So what's the plan?" Betty whispered, this was their only chance to brainstorm since they hadn't been left alone all day.

"I'm going to stay up here," Archie whispered taking Veronica's hand, "and you're going to leave me that mask, Betty."

"You're actually going to wear it?" Jughead asked surprised.

"You're damn right I am."

"Are you crazy?!" Betty whispered loudly, "How are you going to explain to a nurse why you're dressed as the Black Hood?"

"I have a plan."

"Well what is that plan?" Betty asked crossing her arms.

Archie glanced at the still closed door, he was starting to worry that either Hermione or Hiram would walk back through it any second, he didn't have time to argue with Betty and Jughead right now.

"I'm just going to need you to trust me."

Betty and Jughead looked at each other before Betty sighed reaching into her bag, pulling out the mask and handing it to Archie, "I hope you know what you're doing." She whispered.

Archie took the mask tucking it under Veronica's mattress.

"Betty and I will be hiding outside keeping our eyes open for Nick." Jughead said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Archie asked nervously, "it could be dangerous."

"After what he did to Veronica you bet your ass we do!" Jughead said.

"I agree, he has to pay." Betty said.

Archie stood up walking over to Betty hugging her, "just be careful."

Betty gave him a small smile, "you be careful as well."

Archie nodded his head and then turned to Jughead fist pumping him, "keep yourself safe."

Jughead scoffed, "please being safe is my middle name."

Archie let out a small chuckle.

"We'd better go and get into positon," Betty said, "they're probably going to kick us out any second anyways."

Archie waited for the two of them to walk out of the room before he sat back down beside Veronica's bed and retook her hand. From behind him he could hear his daughter snoring lightly.

"Veronica," Archie whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I just really wanted to tell you that I love you so much… I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this world and I really miss you. I wish that you were awake right now to celebrate the birth of our daughter, and to start our lives together…" He said bringing her hand up to his lips kissing it, "I won't let Nick hurt you ever again, I promise." Archie vowed.

Nick couldn't believe the bruising that he had around his nose, and the black eye that Archie had given him, he was a lot tougher then he looked. Nick's injuries were bad enough that the doctor had had to pop his nose back into place, and now it was all bandaged up because it was broken. Luckily though he didn't look like himself, which if everything went according to plan, meant that he should be able to sneak into the Riverdale Hospital undetected.

"Thank you, Archie." Nick said laughing, he was actually kind of happy that he had beat him up. Glancing at his watch Nick knew that he had to get going, it would be dark soon, meaning that everyone would more than likely be kicked out of Veronica's room. Soon he would have a baby and have another chance at a family.

Betty and Jughead hid in the shadows, watching as each person walked into the hospital, they were wearing their ski masks and had changed into all black clothes. So far though everyone who had walked into the hospital were doctors and nurses, and the odd person going into the Emergency Room.

"I sure hope we catch him," Betty whispered.

"Me too." Jughead said, watching as one of the private investigators walked around the building, there was another one standing right by the door.

"It looks like the men Hiram hired this time might actually be good at their jobs." Jughead said impressed.

Betty nodded her head in agreement, "hopefully they'll be able to find Nick and stop him if we can't."

Nick hid behind some bushes on the outskirts of the hospital watching the private investigators walking around, he knew that he'd never be able to just walk right in the hospital.

"Dammit…" He whispered as he thought about how to get into the hospital before getting an idea, he would re-break his nose so that he could run right into the emergency room. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes Nick counted backwards from ten, when he reached one he punched himself in the face, which caused him to cry out in pain.

"Ouch!" Nick said touching his nose, when he looked at his finger he discovered that there was blood on it, smiling he quickly rushed towards the hospital.

Betty and Jughead watched confused as someone ran out from the bushes, who was holding his nose.

"Why the hell was that guy in the bushes?" Jughead whispered to Betty.

"I don't know," Betty said her eyes never leaving the guy, there was something very familiar about him. The two of them watched as he ran up to one of the private investigators, and the two of them had a conversation before he was allowed to go into the emergency door.

"Did that guy have ID?" One of the other private investigators asked.

"No, but he broke his nose again and he really needed a doctor."

Betty and Jughead looked at each other nervously, "did… did Archie break Nick's nose?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Jughead said, "the way he was punching his face…"

Betty took out her cellphone, "Archie, it might be nothing, but someone just walked into the Emergency room, who was hiding in the bushes and he claimed that he had re-broken his nose."

Archie hung up the phone, his heart immediately beginning to beat out of his chest, had Jughead and Betty just seen Nick? Even they weren't sure, but the way he had been hiding in the bushes made Archie really nervous. He quickly took the hood out from underneath Veronica's mattress, then looked at his sleeping daughter, followed by Veronica. Before quickly bending down kissing her head, "I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you," he whispered before throwing the mask on, and flicking off the light in the room, leaving only the emergency light. Archie then ran and hid in the shadows, grateful that he had decided to wear all black today, before taking his pocket knife out, so he could use it if need be. Archie then waited with baited breath for the door to open.

Nick's anger was boiling over, he had just had to have his nose re positioned again, and it was just as unpleasant as the first time. Luckily, thanks to the bruising, the doctors hadn't recognized him, so now he was roaming through the hall towards the maternity ward, where, even if Veronica wasn't there, he was certain that his child would be.

The hospital was surprisingly quiet tonight, not that Nick minded that one bit, and it was because of this fact that he was able to make it to the maternity ward super quickly.

Once he walked through the doors he was greeted with a lot more nurses then he had been expecting, they were all running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and the sound of babies crying rang through the air. Nick slipped back out the door trying to think of the best way to get to Veronica's babies room, wherever that was.

"Come on, Nick," he whispered to himself, "think," he said looking around the hallway where he was standing, before gasping when he spotted a nurse's uniform hanging on the back of a door, "perfect!" He said running over to it, and grabbing it and putting it on.

After he grabbed a clipboard Nick walked back into the maternity ward, and walked through the hallway, keeping his face hidden behind the clipboard slightly, so he wouldn't draw too much attention to himself. While he walked down the hallway he looked at the names on the doors, and after walking to the very end he finally found _**Veronica Lodge & Baby Andrews **_written on the door.

"Perfect." Nick said smiling, before looking around, luckily the coast was clear, he took a deep breath opening the door, and then shutting it quickly behind him.

Once he was inside Nick looked at the bed that held a still unconscious Veronica, he laughed walking over to her, "oh you stupid girl, if you hadn't of fought me so hard then you and I would have been raising this baby together, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt," he said sitting on the edge of her bed, "but your heart belongs to Archie doesn't it?" He said scoffing, "I really hope that he was worth it, honey, you could have been genuinely happy with me, I would have given you and that baby everything, but once again you were far too stubborn, just like you've always been!" He said much louder then he meant to, which woke up the baby. Nick glanced behind him in the bassinette laughing when he saw the baby, "and now I will be taking your baby," Nick said turning his attention back to Veronica, leaning in close to her, "I hope you die, bitch," he whispered, "for everything that you and Archie did to me, I can't think of better payback then to have Archie lose both you and his baby." Nick laughed before deciding that he should probably calm the baby down before a nurse came in and caught him.

Standing up and walking over to the bassinette Nick smiled down at the baby, "hello," he said about to pick her up, "I'm your real Daddy."

"Leave her alone!" A male's voice yelled, causing Nick to jump, luckily he hadn't picked the baby up yet, he looked around the room confused for a moment, "who's there?"

"If you leave now you might get out alive." The same male's voice said.

Nick continued looking around the room, but he didn't see anyone, "show yourself you coward!"

"It is you who is the coward, you kidnap Veronica to get her baby what kind of man does that?!"

"I'd be ten times the Father that Archie Andrews would be!"

"You think so?"

"Why do you care?!" Nick demanded, "Who the hell do you think you are, show yourself you coward!" He was trying to make whoever he was talking to angry so that he would come out from wherever he was hiding.

"You want to see who I am?"

"Yes."

Nick gasped when he saw something move in the shadows, he squinted into the darkness as a person dressed in all black walked out, "oh… my… God…" Nick whispered as he realized who he had been taunting, "You're… you're the Black Hood…"

Archie didn't respond, all he did was continue standing partly in the shadows, he almost couldn't believe that him making his voice deeper had even fooled Nick, he really hadn't had high hopes for that. But now he was staring at Nick, who seemed to be genuinely scared, Archie decided to use that to his advantage.

"Leave Nick St. Clair," Archie said calmly which had seemed to work better then yelling thus far.

"Not… not without my baby."

"It's not your baby." Archie said this time he was really fighting to keep his voice even, now he was really getting angry.

"Rightfully it should be mine!" Nick yelled.

"You don't even know what sex the baby is."

Nick glanced beside him, the baby's blanket was yellow, and it was dressed in green, so that was no help, "that doesn't matter I'd be a great Father!"

"After what you did to Veronica?!"

"She deserved to pay for what she put me through!"

Archie's anger was really boiling over now, and he knew that sooner or later a nurse would come in to check on Veronica as well as the baby, "this is your last chance to leave uninjured."

Nick scoffed, "you won't risk hurting me when I'm so close to the baby."

"Then step away from the baby," Archie said, "and let's see how tough you really are."

Nick laughed, "The Black Hood cares about a baby?" He asked before picking her up.

"Put her down!"

"Nah I don't think I'm going to," Nick said rocking the baby gently, "it looks like this baby is my ticket out of here."

"I will never let you leave with her!"

"Oh it's a girl…" Nick said smiling.

Archie silently cursed, Nick was manipulating him and it was working.

"Now step aside, Archie," Nick said confidently, "neither one of us want to hurt the baby."

Archie rolled his eyes taking off the hood, and throwing it into the shadows where he had just been standing, he had gotten far too cocky and now Nick had ruined his whole plan.

"Nice try with that whole Black Hood thing," Nick said, "you really had me for a second," he added in sarcastically.

"Put my daughter down," Archie said, "let's you and me end this man to man." He said holding up his fists, of course he had no intentions of fighting Nick with just his fists he would use his pocket knife. He was done playing nice.

Nick looked at Archie skeptically, "what are you getting at, Andrews, the winner takes the baby?"

Archie nodded his head.

Nick looked down at the baby weighing his options, Archie had already beat the crap out of him earlier, so odds are he could probably do it again, "no." Nick finally said.

"What?"

"No," Nick said again, "I am going to take my daughter," he said taking a step, "and I'm going to walk right past you," Nick said taking another step, "because I know that you won't attack me and risk hurting your daughter."

Archie took a step in front of Nick, "you're not leaving this room."

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

Archie moved his eyes around trying to think of the best way to get his daughter out of Nick's hands, but the only thing that he could even think of doing was using the pocket knife, but he couldn't think of a way to use it without hurting his daughter.

"Well, Andrews?" Nick asked smugly, "What are you going to do to stop me?"

Archie began desperately trying to think of a plan, and just when it looked like things were hopeless the door flew open and Betty, Jughead, and the private investigators ran in.

"Nick St. Clair we're arresting you on charges of kidnapping, and attempted murder!" One of them said, two others pointed guns at him.

"Give me the baby." Archie said calmly, but his face was red with anger.

Nick scoffed, "Do you honestly think that I'm going to give up the only thing that's keeping me from being shot right now?"

"One of the private investigators got Nick into a headlock and the other one grabbed the baby out of his hand, and quickly handed it to Archie.

"Is she OK?" Betty asked nervously.

Archie stared down at the baby, who was still sleeping, "yeah I think she's fine," he said leaning down and kissing her head.

"Nick St. Clair, we are arresting you on charges of kidnapping, and attempted murder, you don't have to say anything but anything you do say will be used against you in a court of law." He said as he began leading Nick out of the room.

"This isn't over, Andrews!" Nick screamed, "I'll be back!" He threatened before the door shut, leaving just Betty, Jughead and Archie in the room.

"Thank God you guys showed up when you did." Archie said relieved.

"Betty's gut told her something was wrong," Jughead said taking her hand, "it looks like she was right."

Archie started rocking his daughter gently as she started waking up.

"Well my Black Hood plan backfired…" Archie said slightly embarrassed, "he figured it out."

"Your emotions probably got the better of you," Betty said putting her hand on his shoulder, the three of them staring at Veronica, "and who can blame you."

Archie swallowed, trying to make the lump in his throat go away, "I guess we'll know in just hours if she'll be OK…"

"We have to believe that she will be…" Jughead said.

Archie, unable to speak just nodded his head, the three of them just staring at Veronica all of them hoping beyond hope that they'd get to see Veronica again.

End Chapter 20

I don't own Riverdale

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 21

Thank you to XWF1000, Boris Yeltsin, and Vanessa99122 for the reviews!

Chapter 21

The night dragged on for Archie, after the private investigators had arrested Nick, a nurse had made Betty and Jughead leave. Which left Archie all alone with his daughter, who had only woken up a few times the rest of the night, Veronica as well as his thoughts. He couldn't shake the fear that she might never wake up, and no matter how much he tried to keep that thought away it kept creeping back into his mind.

"She'll wake up…" Archie whispered to himself, squeezing Veronica's hand, "please, Ronnie, just come back to me…" he said lowering his head, he was so exhausted both physically and mentally, but he just couldn't sleep, not until he knew that she was OK.

Glancing out the window Archie felt both relief and fear as the sun began to rise, only a few more hours until the doctor would bring her out of the medically induced coma, and then hopefully he would get to hold her in his arms again, and then they could finally name their baby. Right now the nurses were calling her Jane Andrews, since it was a nice generic name, but Archie really hated that name.

"Good morning, Mr. Andrews," Archie turned around surprised, he hadn't even heard the door open, but now Nurse Lisa was standing beside the baby, she had pretty much been Veronica's head nurse since she had come in.

"Good morning, Lisa." Archie said smiling at her for a moment, before turning his attention back to Veronica.

Lisa picked up his daughter, "good morning sweetheart," she said brining her over to the changing table and placing her down before beginning to change her.

"So you must be excited to see Veronica again?" She said after the baby's diaper had been changed.

Archie's heart sank for a brief second, and a lump grew in his throat, "uh yeah…" he said.

Lisa put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Archie stood up taking his daughter from her and began rocking her gently, she was the only thing keeping him sane right now.

Lisa waited for a few seconds, just watching Archie, "you're really good with her," she finally said.

Archie looked up from his daughter and then looked at Lisa, "thanks."

"I'll be back in a few hours with Dr. Tony," Lisa said smiling at Archie before walking out of the room, leaving Archie all alone, who just began rocking his daughter lightly, she was already starting to fall back a sleep.

A few more hours passed, although for Archie they felt like years, now it was close to visiting hours at the hospital, so he knew that very soon Veronica's room would be getting very crowded.

A few minutes later the door opened, and Betty and Jughead walked in, before looking around confused.

"Are we the first ones here?" Betty asked walking over to Archie giving him a hug.

"Yep."

"Wow we thought that Hermione and Hiram would be here already."

Archie shrugged, "I'm sure they're going to be here very…" Before he even got a chance to finish his sentence the door opened once again and Hermione and Hiram walked in.

"Has the doctor been in yet?" Hiram asked.

"No just Nurse Lisa." Archie said.

Hermione walked over to Veronica leaning down and kissing her cheek, "hi sweetheart," she said before moving some hair out of her face.

The baby began crying, Archie sighed looking at her.

"I've got her." Betty said walking over to the baby and picking her up, "Jug, can you heat up a bottle for me?"

Jughead nodded his head and Betty stuck her finger in the baby's mouth to give her something to suck on, so at least she'd stop crying, which worked.

Hermione sat down on the edge of Veronica's bed taking her hand, while Hiram paced around the room, Fred had already texted Archie telling him that he'd be by later.

About an hour later the door opened and Dr. Tony walked in, followed by Nurse Lisa, "hello everyone." Dr. Tony said cordially, before turning his attention to Veronica, Hermione moved to allow him to get closer to her, he gently opened Veronica's left eye, followed by her right one, before looking at her heart rate, and blood pressure. Once he finished writing things down on his clipboard, he turned to face the five of them, "Ok let's start bringing her out," he said carefully taking the I.V out of her hand.

"How long will it take?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Dr. Tony looked at the monitor beside Veronica's bed before looking at Hermione, every case is different… it could take minutes, hours, or sometimes even days."

Archie swallowed to get rid of the lump in his throat, as the thought of her never waking up again crept into his head.

"I have to go do my other rounds, Nurse Lisa will stay in here and make sure that everything goes smoothly."

"Thank, you, doctor," Hiram said shaking his hand.

Once he left the room everyone stared at Veronica waiting for any sign of improvement.

A few hours passed and everyone was starting to get more and more anxious, Betty and Jughead were leaning against the wall, he had his arm around her. Hiram and Hermione were sitting in the chairs holding hands. Nurse Lisa was standing behind them keeping her eyes on the monitor, and Archie had never left Veronica's side, all he did was stare at her face hoping that she would open her eyes.

"Her eyes just fluttered!" Archie said excitedly standing up.

Nurse Lisa quickly ran over to her side, followed by Hermione, Hiram, Betty and Jughead, all of them staring at Veronica's face, and sure enough her eyelids fluttered.

"She's waking up!" Nurse Lisa said.

"Oh my God!" Hermione said tears filling up in her eyes.

"Veronica?" Archie whispered, "Ronnie, can you hear me?"

Leaning down Archie kissed her cheek, hoping that that would help her maybe to wake up, which it did but it wasn't the reaction that Archie was expecting. When her eyes opened she screamed, "Get away from me!" and punched him in the face, which sent Archie flying backwards causing him to hit his head on the wall.

"Veronica!" Hermione said alarmed as she began kicking and screaming and throwing punches, "it's us!" she cried.

"Leave me alone!" Veronica screamed continuing to kick and scream.

"We have a code grey in here!" Nurse Lisa screamed out the door as Veronica tried to get up from the bed, "code grey!" Nurse Lisa screamed again, just as Dr. Tony and a few other nurses ran into the room.

"Veronica…" Dr. Tony said as calmly as he could manage, "calm down…"

Veronica screamed again punching Dr. Tony in the face, and then jumped off the bed, Jughead stepped in front of Betty to protect her as Veronica was still punching, kicking, and screaming.

"Sedate her!" Dr. Tony screamed, two of the nurses then ran over to Veronica, she punched one of them in the face, but the other one managed to shove the needle into her arm, drugging her once again. She fell into the one nurse's arms and he carried her back over to bed, placing the oxygen mask back on her.

"What the hell?!" Betty asked alarmed.

Dr. Tony kneeled down beside Archie, his nose was bleeding, "I think she broke your nose."

"What was that all about?" Hiram asked.

Hermione quickly walked over to the baby who was screaming, picking her up she began rocking her, "Shhh it's OK sweetheart," she said trying to keep her voice even, but the fact that she was shaking made it very difficult.

Dr. Tony passed Archie some Kleenex and he put it inside his nose to catch the blood.

"Why did she react that way?!" Hermione demanded.

"Sometimes when a person has been kidnapped they can suffer from PTSD, we don't know what Nick did to her…" Dr. Tony said.

"He did threaten to kill her when I had been taken hostage as well," Jughead said shuddering.

"So who knows how many times he threatened her…" Dr. Tony said, "that's definitely one of the more extreme wake up's I've seen in a while…"

Despite Archie's pain his anger was beginning to boil over, Nick would pay for what he did to Veronica he would make sure of that.

"Come on, Archie," Dr. Tony said standing up, "let's go get your nose fixed."

Archie didn't want to leave Veronica's room, but he also knew that he had to get his nose taken care of, so he stood up and followed him out.

After Archie's nose had been set and bandaged up, he was on his way back to Veronica's room, when to his surprise Hermione, Hiram, Betty and Jughead were walking out of it, "Sheriff Keller wants to see us right away," Betty said.

"Why?"

"He didn't say," Jughead said.

"He just said it was urgent," Hiram said.

Archie really didn't want to go with them, he wanted to sit with Veronica for a while longer but he knew that whatever Sheriff Keller wanted was probably pretty important for him to call everyone. Sighing he followed them to an empty hospital room, where Sheriff Keller was standing behind a table.

"Thank you all for coming," he said after they had all sat down.

"What's going on?" Hiram asked.

"Well, we found the cabin that Jughead was talking about… completely burned to the ground."

"Wait… what does that mean?" Hermione asked.

Sheriff Keller sighed, "It means that any evidence that was inside that place is gone."

"So obviously Nick burned it…" Archie said annoyed.

"More than likely..." Sheriff Keller agreed.

"What about Dr. John?" Jughead asked, "the doctor that helped Veronica and I escape?"

Sheriff Keller opened one of the file folders in front of him, "there were three dead bodies inside the house as well, and I'm afraid that Dr. Timothy John was one of them."

"Who were the other two?" Betty asked.

"Not sure," Sheriff Keller admitted, opening up the other two file folders sliding them to the others.

"These two guys have the same eyes as the two that shot Hermione and I," Hiram said.

"The one on the left looks like the one who kidnapped me," Jughead said.

"I guess that they were Nick's henchman," Betty said.

Sheriff Keller crossed his arms sitting down in the seat

"What does it mean for the trial since they're dead?" Archie asked.

"Well we can't exactly throw dead people in jail, so I guess that Nick will be tried for attempted murder and kidnapping."

"That's exactly what he deserves." Hermione said.

"However there is one small problem…" Sheriff Keller said.

"What kind of problem?" Hiram asked.

Sheriff Keller sighed, "We need Veronica to testify against him or else he'll get off scot-free."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Betty asked.

"Because she's going to need to tell the court what he did to her… if she doesn't testify then there's no evidence against him."

"What about me?" Jughead asked.

"You'll have to testify as well," Sheriff Keller said, "but you don't know what happened to her before you showed up."

"We can't expect her to testify…" Archie said "she just woke up and attacked me for kissing her cheek, who knows what the hell she's going to do if she has to talk about Nick… or see him again?!"

"I know, Archie," Sheriff Keller whispered, "but if Veronica doesn't testify in seventy two hours then we have no choice but to let Nick go free, right now we technically have no case against him."

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief as they tried to decide what to do.

End chapter 21

I don't own Riverdale

Please review!


	23. Chapter 22

A/N thank you to XWF1000, Boris Yeltsin, and the guest for the reviews!

Chapter 22

Only a few hours had passed since Veronica had been brought out of the coma, attacked Archie, and Sheriff Keller had delivered the shocking news about her having to testify against Nick. A fact that everyone was still trying to wrap their heads around.

"How are we even going to break the news to her?" Archie asked sitting down in a waiting room chair, they were going to try once again to wake up Veronica, but this time all the guys had been banished from the room, even Hiram, to give Veronica a chance to wake up calmly.

"Slowly." Jughead said sitting down beside Archie.

"This is ridiculous," Hiram said pacing around the room, "we don't even know what that creep did to her and now she's going to have to testify or else he'll go free…"

Archie sighed running his fingers through his hair, "she's really going to be stuck between a rock and a hard place when she wakes up."

Hiram stopped pacing looking at Archie, "let's just focus on her waking up first, we can deal with what we'll tell her and how she reacts after."

Archie and Jughead nodded their heads in agreement.

Hermione and Betty waited with baited breath while Nurse Lisa checked Veronica's vitals, "she should be waking up any moment," she said taking a step back just in case.

The three of them watched as Veronica's eyes began fluttrting once again, and then finally her eyes opened, she looked around confused.

"Wh… what's going on?" She whispered, her voice was raspy, "Where am I?"

Hermione hurried over to Veronica's side and took her hand, "you're in the hospital."

Veronica once again looked around, clearly trying to remember what had happened.

"How are you feeling, Veronica?" Nurse Lisa asked walking to the other side of her.

"I'm a little sore and tired."

"That's understandable," Nurse Lisa said.

"What happened?" Veronica asked.

Hermione and Betty looked at Nurse Lisa unsure of what to say.

"What's the last thing that you remember?" Betty asked.

Veronica thought for a moment before gasping and sitting up a little too quickly, "I was in labour!" She said touching her stomach, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, "where's my baby?"

Nurse Lisa gently pushed her back down, "you need to rest."

Veronica began trying to fight against Nurse Lisa, but she was still pretty weak, "Veronica," she said, "your baby is fine."

"She's right here," Betty said walking over to Veronica's side holding the baby.

"Oh my God…" Veronica whispered as she stared at her daughter, Betty smiled sitting down on the bed, to allow her to get a better view.

"Can… can I hold her?" Veronica asked.

"I'd wait for an hour," Nurse Lisa said, "you're still pretty weak."

Veronica sighed resting her head against the pillow, staring at her daughter, before realizing that there was someone very important missing, "where's Archie?"

Hermione and Betty looked at each other not sure of what to say.

"What?" Veronica asked confused.

"Veronica," Nurse Lisa said, "when you first woke up you kind of…"

"I kind of what?"

Nurse Lisa looked at Hermione for a brief second.

"Tell me!" Veronica urged.

Nurse Lisa sighed looking back at Veronica, "you freaked out and punched him in the face…"

"I did what?!" Veronica screeched sitting up, before falling right back down, as the room started spinning.

"Relax Veronica," Nurse Lisa said, "he's fine."

"I have to see him!" Veronica insisted.

"OK," Hermione said, "I'll go get him."

Veronica looked at Betty, "I want to see him alone."

Betty nodded her head, "OK," she said walking over to the bassinette and placing the baby back inside, she then gave Veronica a small smile before walking out of the room. Nurse Lisa wrote something else on her clipboard before she walked out of the room as well.

Pretty much as soon as the door shut, it opened again and Archie walked in, as soon as Veronica saw him a few different emotions went through her mind, first she was so happy to see him again, but as she looked at his face, she couldn't help but feel guilty as she looked at his nose, which was bandaged, and he had two black eyes.

Archie stood in the doorway his eyes filling with tears, the two of them just staring at each other.

"Hello Archiekins…" Veronica whispered.

"Veronica!" Archie said excitedly as he hurried over to her waiting arms and hugging her, as tightly as he could manage without hurting her.

"I missed you," Veronica whispered.

Archie moved his head, touching Veronica's soft lips, and as soon as their lips touched the events from the past few months were forgotten, and they were replaced with pure and utter happiness.

Archie then rested his forehead against Veronica's, "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." Veronica said, closing her eyes as a tear escaped from her eye, she had secretly thought that she would never see Archie again, but now that they were reunited she knew that everything would be fine.

The two of them had stayed that way for quite a while, but inevitably the baby began crying, Archie sighed moving his head.

"Go get her," Veronica urged, "I want to hold her."

Archie looked at Veronica uncertain, "are you sure that's the best idea?"

Veronica looked at her baby crying in the bassinette and then looked at Archie nodding her head, "I feel fine, it's been about an hour, and that's when the nurse said I could hold her."

Archie stood up walking over to the bassinette, picking up the baby, he then carried her over to Veronica, and gently passed her over.

As soon as the baby was in her arms she settled, and Veronica's eyes filled with tears, the baby that she had managed to carry throughout her whole ordeal, and had given birth to in the woods with Nick chasing her, was now in her arms. All that was forgotten, as she looked down at her.

"She kept me alive…" Veronica whispered to Archie, "if it weren't for her…" she said trailing off as a few tears falling from her eyes, "I don't think I would have survived…"

As the words left her mouth Archie's anger began boiling over again, but he knew that he had to stay calm for Veronica's sake, so he took a deep breath, and sat on the edge of the bed, "I am so proud of you."

"My maternal instincts kicked in, and I knew that I had to keep her alive no matter what, as well as myself."

Archie smiled also looking down at his daughter.

"What's her name?" Veronica asked.

"I haven't named her yet," Archie said, "I was waiting for you to wake up… I thought we could do it together."

Veronica smiled, truth was she was kind of hoping that Archie hadn't named her yet, "I do have an idea for a name…"

"What would that be?"

Veronica looked down at the baby, before looking up at Archie, "Faith."

Archie smiled leaning in and kissing Veronica, "beautiful name."

Veronica smiled leaning down, "you gave me faith when my life was a literal living hell," she whispered, "I love you, sweetheart," she said kissing her head, Faith had fallen back asleep now.

Archie moved a piece of hair off of Veronica's face, before leaning in so the two of them could kiss again. After the kiss ended they both just stared at their daughter, so happy to be together again.

End Chapter 22

The next chapter will be when Veronica discovers that she must testify, I just really wanted to do a fluff chapter because I'm going away on Sunday and won't be back for a few days. So I didn't want to not update before I leave.

I don't own Riverdale

Please review!


	24. Chapter 23

A/N Thank you to XWF1000, and Boris Yeltsin for the reviews!

Chapter 23

Archie and Veronica hadn't gotten nearly as much alone time as they had hoped for, since Veronica's leg had had to be checked over by a doctor. Luckily the bullet wound was healing quite nicely, which meant that she would just have to wear a walking cast for a few weeks. Something that Veronica really wasn't looking forward to since she hated wearing flats, but heels were out of the question, and although Veronica had promised the doctor that she wouldn't wear heels Archie doubted that she would honor that promise.

So now Veronica was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room holding onto Faith, with Betty beside her, Jughead had gone to grab a coffee.

"I still can't believe you gave birth in the forest!" Betty said.

Veronica laughed, "I honestly thought that when I gave birth I would be the woman demanding an epidural and all the pain pills," she looking down at Faith, "but now I'm just so thankful that she was born safely and is healthy."

"You did amazing, V."

Veronica smiled at Betty, "thanks to you Jughead and Archie I did."

Betty put her hand on Veronica's shoulder, the two of them continuing to stare at Faith.

Meanwhile down the hall Hiram, Archie and Sheriff Keller were trying to decide how and when to speak to Veronica about the Nick situation.

"We're running out of time…" Sheriff Keller whispered, "If she does agree to testify against Nick she still has to go down to the station so I can ask her questions."

"It's still too soon…" Archie insisted, "she just woke up we shouldn't bombard her."

"When would you propose to tell her?" Hiram asked, "When Nick is on the street again trying to kidnap your baby?"

Archie sighed running his fingers through his hair trying to decide what to do, how he wished that Veronica's nightmare was over.

"I'm still her Father," Hiram said, "I think that we should tell her now."

Archie wanted to fight with Hiram, but he was right he was her Father, he got the final say, so instead he said, "OK…"

As the three of them walked back to Veronica's room, they all felt a knot growing in their stomachs, none of them were looking forward to having to break the news to Veronica.

"Are you ready?" Sheriff Keller asked looking at Hiram and Archie, who both nodded their heads.

When Sheriff Keller opened the door the three of them were surprised to find Fred and Hermione in the room, Fred was holding onto Faith.

"Archie!" He said happily, "Veronica tells me that you named your daughter!"

"Ah yeah we did…"

"You did?" Hiram asked surprised.

"We were waiting for everyone to be in the room," Veronica said smiling, as Jughead walked in, "and now everyone is here."

"What'd I miss?" Jughead asked confused.

"Veronica and Archie named the baby." Betty said walking over and standing beside him.

"Could I have her back for a moment, Mr. Andrews?" Veronica asked.

Fred nodded his head passing Faith back to Veronica, Archie walked over to her kneeling down beside her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Veronica began a huge smile appearing on her face, "meet Faith Andrews!"

Everyone stared at Veronica and Archie for a moment before Hiram finally spoke, "what a beautiful name!"

Veronica smiled down at her daughter for a moment, when she looked up again she noticed the strange looks on Hiram's, Sheriff Keller's and Archie's faces, "what's going on?" She asked confused, "do you not like the name?"

"It's not that, Ronnie," Archie whispered.

"Then what's going on?"

"We need to talk to you," Hiram said, "about something important."

Veronica's stomach twisted uncomfortably, "Mr. Andrews would you take her?"

"Of course," Fred said taking Faith from Veronica.

"Hermione, Betty, Jughead and Fred would you excuse us?" Sheriff Keller asked, even though they all already knew what was coming he didn't want to overwhelm Veronica.

Once everyone except Hiram, Archie, Veronica and Sheriff Keller was out of the room she really began getting nervous.

"What is going on?"

Archie took Veronica's hand, "Ronnie, I'm afraid we have some bad news…"

"What kind of bad news?" Veronica asked looking at Archie followed by Hiram and Sheriff Keller.

Hiram cleared his throat to get rid of the tickle, even though he had wanted to be the one to tell Veronica, right now he couldn't even speak.

"Someone tell me!" Veronica demanded.

Sheriff Keller took a deep breath before he began speaking, "we don't have enough evidence against Nick to put him in jail…"

"What?" Veronica asked her face going pail, "How can that be?"

"Well we found the cabin where he was keeping you…"

"That should be full of evidence!" Veronica insisted.

"It would be… if it weren't burned to the ground."

"What about Doctor John?" Veronica asked, "Surely he could give you ample evidence of what he did to me!"

"Veronica," Sheriff Keller whispered, "the cabin had three dead bodies in it, and one of them was Dr. John…"

Veronica gasped tears welling up in her eyes.

"Right now Nick will be on trial for attempted murder, in the shooting of your parents as well as kidnapping."

"What about the three men that he killed?"

"There's no proof that he set the fire…"

"So what he's just going to get to go free?" Veronica asked starting to go into hysterics, "What about Jughead he kidnapped him as well!"

"Jughead will be testifying at the trial…" Sheriff Keller said, "only it won't be enough…"

"Why not?"

Sheriff Keller looked at Hiram who nodded his head, "Veronica, we don't know what happened to you before Jughead was kidnapped…"

"So what are you saying?" Veronica asked feeling sick to her stomach.

Once again Sheriff Keller looked at Hiram, "just tell me!" Veronica demanded.

"Ronnie," Archie said squeezing her hand, and fighting to keep his emotions in check, "if you don't testify before the court then Nick will go free…"

"What?" Veronica asked her eyes growing wide with fear, "We all know that he kidnapped me and shot my parents."

"He didn't shoot us," Hiram said, "one of his henchmen did… and they're both dead."

"Nick knew what he was doing," Sheriff Keller said, "he made sure to dot his eyes and cross his t's…"

A tear escaped from Veronica's eye, "so if I don't testify then that creep will be out walking the street, and can do this to someone else…"

"Or he can try and take your baby…" Hiram said.

"Hiram!" Sheriff Keller said, "shush!"

"Oh God…" Veronica whispered, "I don't have much of a choice do I?"

Archie touched her face, "of course you do!"

Tears began falling from Veronica's eyes, "no I really don't…" she whispered, "Nick can't go free… I have to make sure that he can't go after Faith, I have to make sure that he doesn't go free so he can't put any girl through what I went through…"

"Just to make sure you understand, Veronica," Sheriff Keller said, "if you do decide to go through with this then you're going to have to be face to face with Nick… in just a few days…"

Veronica's heart began beating quickly and she felt as if she were going to be sick, "can… can I have a little bit to think about this?"

Sheriff Keller looked at his watch, "I can give you an hour."

"OK," Veronica said, "could I have some alone time?"

Hiram and Sheriff Keller walked out of the room, Archie however hesitated, "Ronnie…" he whispered.

"Archie, can you please just go get me Faith and then give me a little while?"

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?"

Veronica nodded her head, doing her best to fight back her tears, a few moments later Archie walked back in and handed Faith to Veronica.

"I'll be in the waiting room if you need me."

Veronica just nodded her head, as soon as she heard the door shut she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Bringing Faith up to her chest she sobbed at the thought of Nick going free and putting her and her daughter's life in danger, she knew that he wouldn't stop until he got the family that he always wanted.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you…" she whispered to Faith, "even if that means having to testify against that monster…" Staring at her daughter Veronica knew that she had already survived thus far against Nick, and she would make sure that he was thrown in jail and would rot for everything that he did to her family as well as her.

Looking out the window she stared into the distance, "Beware Nick St. Clair, Veronica Lodge is coming… and she is angry…"

End chapter 23

I don't own Riverdale

This story is nearing its end… but there will be a sequel!

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 24

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the review!

Chapter 24

Archie did her best to strap Faith into her car seat, but this was his first time so it took him two or three tries.

"You OK there?" Veronica asked walking over to him.

"Yeah," Archie said finishing buckling up Faith, "that was just a little bit more difficult than I thought."

Veronica chuckled looking down at her daughter, today she was being discharged, however she was to report right to Sheriff Keller's office so that he could ask her some questions before Nick's trial tomorrow, the tape could be used instead of her having to face Nick face to face. Although she would if she needed to.

Archie put his arm around Veronica kissing her head, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said smiling at him before turning her head so that they could kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?" Fred asked walking into the room, causing Veronica and Archie to end their kiss and face him.

"Dad!" Archie said slightly embarrassed.

"Hi, Mr. Andrews!"

Fred smiled walking over to the car seat looking at Faith, "is she ready to go?"

"Yep," Veronica said walking over to the chair picking up a bag, because Veronica had been in a coma Faith had been fed formula, so the odds of her latching onto Veronica's boobs now were slim to none, which bothered her a little but her daughter was healthy, which is all she cared about.

"Here's formula, bottles, diapers, wipes, toys and pacifiers," Veronica said handing the bag to Fred, he was taking care of Faith while Veronica, Archie, Hermione and Hiram went to the police station.

"If you have any problems please don't hesitate to call me," Veronica said.

"Don't worry, Veronica," Fred said picking up the car seat, "I have done this before."

Veronica smiled leaning down and kissing Faith's head, "love you, sweetheart."

"Good luck today," Fred said before walking out of the room.

Once he was gone Archie turned to Veronica taking her hand, "I guess we should probably get going."

Veronica sighed, she really wasn't looking forward to the next couple of days, Archie embraced her in a hug "it'll be over soon."

"Not soon enough…" Veronica whispered.

"I know," Archie said squeezing her a little bit tighter and kissing the top of her head, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

Veronica smiled up at him, "I know you will be."

Archie smiled as well before leaning his head down so the two of them could kiss again.

"We should get going," Archie said ending the kiss.

Veronica nodded her head, taking Archie's hand as the two of them walking out of the room.

The ride to the police station had been pretty quiet, Veronica stared out the window, never letting go of Archie's hand. Every now and then she could feel him staring at her but she just kept staring out the window.

Once they got to the police station Hiram stopped right by the front door so that Veronica wouldn't have to walk too far, however she hesitated as she stared at all the paparazzi that were huddled around the building.

"Oh God…" Veronica whispered slinking down in her seat, she should have expected that they would be wanting to write a story about Veronica Lodge being kidnapped, but she didn't think that it would be that big of a story…

"You OK?" Archie asked squeezing her hand.

Veronica took a deep breath, counting to ten to calm herself down, after she exhaled she gave Archie a small smile, "let's just get this over with…"

Archie got out of the car, running around to her side opening the door for her and offering her his hand, which Veronica gladly took, it was hard to move in the walking boot.

"We'll see you soon." Hermione said.

As soon as Veronica stepped out of the car the paparazzi crowded around the two of them, some of them were snapping pictures and others were trying to ask her questions, which Veronica just ignored as her and Archie walked to the front door.

When they walked inside they were greeted by Sheriff Keller, "sorry about that, I asked them to leave but they wouldn't listen…"

"Not your fault." Veronica said smiling at him.

Sheriff Keller lead Archie and Veronica to the waiting room chairs, "OK Veronica are you ready?"

Veronica nodded her head.

"Alright let's go." Sheriff Keller said leading them through some doors and into a room that Archie recognized from the time that he was questioned on Veronica's disappearance.

"Please have a seat," Sheriff Keller said, walking over to a video camera he pressed a button on it before sitting across from the two of them.

"Please state your full name," Sheriff Keller said.

"Veronica Lodge."

"You were held hostage by Nick St. Clair?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

Veronica looked straight ahead as she remembered the basement, "in the basement of an old cabin, he… he chained me up there…"

"What did he do to you… did he rape you?"

Archie squeezed Veronica's hand tightly and out of the corner of her eye she could see that his face was red with anger, "no…" she said, "not that I know of… I was already pregnant so he didn't have any reason to. He wanted a new family since his parents are dead, every night he would kiss me and tell me that eventually I would start loving him… if I didn't then…"

"Then what?" Sheriff Keller asked.

Veronica shuddered as Nick's words rang through her head, "after I gave birth then he would take the baby and kill me…"

"Oh my God…" Archie whispered.

Sheriff Keller leaned back in his chair, looking at his notes, "Nick says that you stabbed him?"

"I did…" Veronica said, "I pretended to love him and then when he trusted me enough to let me out of the basement, I used that opportunity to try and escape… although being as pregnant as I was, his one henchmen managed to catch me again…"

"What happened when he brought you back to the basement?"

Once again Veronica shuddered, "Nick told me that if I didn't go into labour by midnight that night then he was going to rip the baby out of me…"

Once again Archie squeezed her hand, probably to try and keep his own anger in control.

"Jughead heard him say this." Veronica said.

Sheriff Keller nodded his head, "yes he mentioned that to me."

"Dr. John helped Jughead and I escape, and then that's when Archie and Betty found us when I was in labour."

"Nick shot you after you give birth?"

Veronica tried to think but because of the pain and exhaustion she had experienced everything was a bit of a blur, "I guess…"

"He did," Archie said.

Sheriff Keller looked at Archie, "Nick is also saying that you beat him up after he shot Veronica."

"I was angry…"

"You do realize that you could be put back on house arrest for assault?"

"But Nick had it coming!" Veronica insisted.

Sheriff Keller sighed, "Archie shouldn't have taken the law into his own hands."

Veronica and Archie looked at each other in disbelief.

"That'll be up to the jury to make the final decision," Sheriff Keller said, before looking back at Veronica, "is there anything else you'd like to add?"

Veronica thought for a moment, "no."

Sheriff Keller stood up walking back over to the video camera, "hopefully this will be enough for tomorrow, so you won't have to face him."

"What would be a reason that I would still have to testify tomorrow?" Veronica asked.

"If Nick decides to make himself look like the victim," Sheriff Keller said crossing his arms.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "why do I have a funny feeling that he's going to do that?"

"Because he's an asshole." Archie said.

"Just be ready…" Sheriff Keller said, "the tape might not be enough…"

A tear fell from Veronica's eye, how she wished that everything was finished and she could just enjoy life with Archie and Faith.

Walking out of the police station Archie and Veronica got bombarded by paparazzi again, but once again the two of them just ignored them. Once they were in Hiram's car he drove away.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"I might still have to testify tomorrow." Veronica whispered.

"Why?" Hiram asked.

"I thought that's why you were being questioned by Sheriff Keller today?" Hermione asked confused.

"If Nick decides to play the victim card then the video might not be enough…"

"God dammit…" Hiram said in disbelief.

"Plus Archie might be looking at house arrest for beating up Nick after he shot me…"

"Oh joy things just keep getting better and better…" Hiram said sarcastically.

Veronica took Archie's hand, "you shouldn't have beat him up…"

Archie shrugged, "he deserved it…"

"I agree with Archie," Hiram said, "if I had of been the one who found you I probably would have done the same thing to him."

"I just really hope that everything works out tomorrow," Veronica whispered.

"It will," Archie said confidently, "have faith."

Veronica gave Archie a small smile before turning her head and staring out the window again.

End chapter 24

I don't own Riverdale

Please review!


	26. Chapter 25

A/N Thank you to Boris Yeltsin, 12noel12, and the guest for the reviews!

Chapter 25

When the first rays of light shone through the window, neither Veronica nor Archie wanted to get up, for two reasons. First, Faith, being a newborn, had been up every couple of hours, but luckily since Veronica wasn't breast feeding, at least Archie could also get up to feed her. The second reason was a lot worse for the two of them, today was Nick's trial, which made Veronica feel sick to her stomach.

Archie sighed rolling over and kissing her cheek, "you OK?" He asked worriedly.

Veronica didn't look at Archie, all she did was stare up at the ceiling.

"Listen," Archie said taking her hand, "everything will be fine."

Turning her head Veronica looked at Archie a tear falling from her eye.

"Talk to me," Archie encouraged.

"I'm scared…" Veronica admitted.

Archie sat up resting on his elbow, "I won't let anything happen to you," he vowed.

Veronica smiled sitting up and kissing Archie's lips, "I know, but if I have to testify in front of Nick then I'm going to have to do it alone."

"You won't have to." Archie said.

"If Nick decides to be an asshole then I won't have a choice…" Veronica whispered.

Archie touched Veronica's face and then leaned in kissing her again, "everything will work out one way or another."

Veronica sighed looking beside her as Faith began crying in her crib, she moved her body getting ready to get up but Archie took her hand stopping her.

"Wait."

"Do you want to feed her?" Veronica asked confused.

"I will," Archie said, "but first I have something for you."

Veronica watched confused as Archie turned his body, reaching into his end table, grateful that the two of them had spent the night at his place.

"I have something for you," Archie said turning back to face her.

"What's that?" Veronica asked, slightly impatiently, Faith's crying was starting to get louder and she was dying to pick her up to soothe her.

"I've been waiting to give this to you for a while."

"What is it?"

Archie took a deep breath before handing Veronica a box, she smiled opening it her heart skipping a beat when she saw a ring inside with the single diamond.

"Oh Archie…" Veronica whispered.

"It's just a promise ring," Archie said.

Veronica leaned in kissing his cheek.

"Do you like it?" Archie asked unsure.

"I love it," Veronica said more tears filling up in her eyes, "and I love you."

Archie smiled taking the ring out of the box, slipping it on her finger, "I'll be with you today, even if it doesn't feel like it."

Veronica smiled leaning in and kissing Archie's lips again.

"I'd better deal with Faith," Veronica said getting out of bed, picking up her up, "shhh, it's OK, honey," she said beginning to rock her gently.

"I'll go get the bottle." Archie said.

"Thanks," Veronica said smiling.

After Faith had been fed, burped, and clothed Archie had gotten dressed and was now downstairs with Fred waiting for Veronica to come downstairs.

"So what's going to happen if Nick decides to press charges against you for beating him up?"

"I'm not sure," Archie admitted, "that's why Veronica and I are heading there early so that Sheriff Keller can go through everything with us."

Fred looked at Faith, who was sleeping and sighed, "You two should be enjoying time with your baby, not dealing with this whole court thing."

"I know…" Archie said sadly, "but hopefully everything will go off without a hitch today, and then at long last Veronica and I can start our new lives with Faith."

Fred nodded his head and then the two of them looked up at the top of the steps as Veronica emerged, she was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button up blouse, along with the necklace that that Archie had given her for Christmas. However as she walked down the stairs Archie crossed his arms as he looked at the foot that wasn't in the walking cast.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're seriously wearing a stiletto heel?"

Veronica smiled, "are you really surprised, I haven't worn heels in forever."

Archie rolled his eyes, he wasn't that surprised that she was wearing a heel, he had expected that she would but he thought she would start off smaller than a six inch one. Archie deciding to drop it took Veronica's hand, "Betty and Jughead should be here soon, are you ready to go?"

Veronica looked at Fred, "are you sure you're OK with her?"

"She's my Granddaughter," Fred said smiling, "of course I am."

"I just feel like we've left her alone with you a lot the past few days."

Fred looked down at Faith before looking back at Veronica, "I've enjoyed every moment of it."

"Well, Archie and I certainly appreciate it," Veronica said walking over to Faith kissing her head, "goodbye sweetheart." She said.

"Good luck today," Fred said adjusting Faith so that he could hug Veronica.

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews."

"It's Fred," he whispered in her ear.

Veronica took a step back allowing Archie and his Dad to hug, he then took Veronica's hand and the two of them walked out hand in hand towards Archie's car. They had decided to go with a less conspicuous car today, to hopefully sneak into the courthouse.

"Are you seriously wearing heels?!" Betty asked walking over to the car hand in hand with Jughead.

Veronica smiled sitting in the passenger seat, "yep."

"I'm just impressed that you're able to walk in it with your other foot in a walking cast," Jughead said, "when I was in one I could barely walk in running shoes."

Despite how nervous Veronica was feeling she chuckled and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "I guess I'm just that talented."

Archie and Betty looked at each other smiling as the two of them also got into the car.

When Archie pulled up to the court house no one was surprised to see all the paparazzi gathered around the front entrance, however Veronica's idea to use Archie's car worked, since no one even paid them any notice as Archie drove to the side entrance.

"Thank God the paparazzi aren't over here…" Betty said.

Veronica nodded her head in agreement, she really just wanted to stay out of the news, at least for now.

After Archie parked the car he got out and ran over to the passenger door opening it and helping Veronica out, the four of them then walked inside where they were greeted by Sheriff Keller, Hiram, Hermione and a man that no one knew.

Hermione looked at Veronica before looking down at her feet and rolling her eyes, Veronica just smiled.

"Hello everyone!" Sheriff Keller said, "This is Henry Frost, the lawyer that will be representing the three of you."

Henry walked over to the four of them, shaking their hands.

"I'm Archie."

"Veronica."

"Betty."

"Jughead."

Henry looked at Archie, Veronica, and Jughead, "so you're the three that I'm representing?"

"That's right." Sheriff Keller said.

"So Veronica I understand that you recorded a video where you answered some questions?"

"That's right."

"You do understand that that might not be enough right?"

Veronica, not trusting her voice just nodded her head, Archie took her hand squeezing it.

Henry then went through what Archie and Jughead would have to do, but Veronica wasn't really listening, right now she felt as if she was going to be sick and she just hoped that the video would be enough.

"You OK?" Archie whispered to Veronica.

"Fine!" Veronica said a little too quickly.

"It's almost time," Sheriff Keller said, "you're going to have to take your seats soon."

As the words left his mouth Veronica fought back the urge to cry, Archie squeezed her hand, "you ready?"

Veronica took a deep breath, "yes."

Betty also hugged Jughead, because she wasn't going to have to testify she wouldn't be sitting with the three of them, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Jughead said before the two of them kissed.

When Veronica walked into the room her heart began beating quickly and her mouth immediately went dry as everyone turned in their seats to watch them. She was grateful that she was holding onto Archie's hand right now.

As they reached the front Veronica glanced off to the side feeling sick to her stomach as her and Nick locked eyes, he smiled at her, Veronica quickly looked away from him as Archie led her to where the three of them would be sitting.

Henry sat in front of a table, putting some papers in front of him, Sheriff Keller sat in the row behind Archie, Veronica and Jughead, and Betty sat beside him, followed by Hermione and Hiram.

"Please rise for Judge Todd," one of the officers said just as a judge wearing a long black robe walked in.

"Everyone but the jury please be seated," he instructed, once everyone had sat he looked at the Bailiff, "Ms. Simpson, please swear in the jury."

Veronica could hardly focus on what was going on, she was staring at the judge, but she swore she could feel Nick staring at her, of course she didn't move her eyes to check she didn't want to lose her composure by locking eyes with him again.

Once the Bailiff had sworn in the jury and the judge had done the introductions the trial began, it started off with Henry going up to the podium, and calling his first witness, which was Hermione. Veronica's heart sank as Hermione explained how her and Hiram had been sitting in the living room, and then two masked men broke in and shot Hiram, she wasn't sure where, and her in the torso.

As she finished her testimony the last words out of her mouth made Archie's blood boil, Hermione wiped away a few tears before she began speaking again, "I was still conscious when the two masked men took Veronica away…" she said trailing off, "when they took her I really thought that I would never see her again…"

Veronica let out the breath she hadn't even realized that she had been holding, as Archie squeezed her hand.

Henry walked over to the podium, turning around to face everyone, "are the people who shot you and your husband, and kidnapped Veronica in this room right now?"

Hermione shook her head, "no."

"And why is that?" Henry asked.

Hermione pointed to Nick, "he killed them!"

"Lies!" Nick screamed standing up quickly enough to knock over his chair, his lawyer pulled on his arm to get him to sit back down but Nick was having none of it, "she doesn't know anything!"

"Order!" The judge yelled banging his gavel, "order in the court!"

Nick walked around the table pointing at Hermione, "you would do anything to get that me thrown in jail!" He screamed before turning his attention to Archie and Veronica.

"Order!" The judge screamed again, but Nick ignored him running over to where they were sitting, Archie stood up standing in front of Veronica.

"He attacked me!" Nick yelled, "Why the hell isn't he on trial right now?!"

"You deserved it…" Archie whispered glaring at him.

"See he admitted it!"

"You kidnapped Veronica," Jughead said also standing up and walking in front of her, "you're lucky you're not dead…"

"Jughead!" Betty said surprised.

"They're threatening me!" Nick screamed turning quickly and running towards the judge, "I demand to know what you're going to do about this!"

Before Nick could run to the judge's podium, a security officer grabbed him and put handcuffs on him. Nick tried to get free of them, but he couldn't, and by now the whole entire court room was just staring at him dumbfounded, with the exception of his lawyer who was shaking his head.

"I am now going to call a brief recess," the judge said banging his gavel once again.

Once Veronica, Archie, Jughead, Betty, Hermione and Hiram were in the hallway they were all cautiously optimistic.

"So I guess that Nick just screwed himself over," Jughead said.

"It sure looks that way." Hiram agreed.

"I hope that he rots in jail," Archie said, Veronica nodded her head in agreement.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up…" Sheriff Keller said walking over to them with Henry.

"Why on Earth not?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yeah," Betty agreed, "given Nick's temper in the court room surely the jury would find him guilty now."

Henry and Sheriff Keller looked at Archie and Jughead, "I'm afraid that you two threatening him didn't help."

"Dammit…" Archie said in disbelief.

"Oops…" Jughead said slightly embarrassed.

Betty and Veronica both squeezed their hands, "it's OK," Veronica whispered touching Archie's face.

"What happens now?" Hiram asked.

"Is he going to go free?" Hermione asked.

"Well the jury heard Archie and Jughead threaten Nick so they might think that he's the victim." Henry said.

"There has to be something that we can do to make sure he doesn't go free!" Betty cried.

"And to make sure that Archie and Jughead don't go to jail." Veronica added in.

Sheriff Keller and Henry looked at Veronica, both of them had a nervous expression on their faces.

"What?"

"Veronica…" Sheriff Keller began before trailing off, "I'm afraid that the video isn't going to be enough… not now."

"What?" Veronica asked her eyes growing wide with fear.

"You're going to have to go back further," Henry said, "let the jury know that you and Nick have history together."

Veronica's stomach twisted uncomfortably as she realized what story she was going to have to tell the jury… and the whole entire court room.

"There's no other option?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not," Sheriff Keller said.

"But we're not going to force you, Veronica." Henry said.

Veronica began blinking quickly trying to fight the tears, she was vaguely aware of Archie putting his arm around her and kissing her head. But that's not what she was focusing on right now, all she could do was think of Faith. If Nick went free would he go after her again? Would she and Archie ever be able to have a normal life with their daughter? In that instance Veronica knew that she had to testify for Faith, to make sure that she would always be safe.

"I'll do it." Veronica finally said, earning surprised glances from everyone.

"Veronica…" Archie whispered, she turned to face him, standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss his lips, "I have to do this for Faith," she whispered, "I can do this."

Archie embraced Veronica into a hug, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," she said wishing that this hug never had to end, but alas much sooner than anyone had wanted everyone was called back into the courtroom.

Archie and Veronica walked in hand in hand, Nick was to take the stand first, and then Veronica, Jughead was to testify after her. Sitting back down in their seats Archie never let go of her hand, something that Veronica was very grateful for.

Once Nick had sworn on the Bible, Henry walked over and began asking him the typical questions, where were you on the night Veronica was kidnapped, who were you with, can they confirm this? To which surprisingly Nick said yes.

"Listen, Veronica and I used to be best friends," Nick said, trying to play up the sob story, "and then she became a mega bitch, so why would I want to kidnap her?" He asked crossing his arms, "She's such a pain in the ass."

"You kidnapped me too!" Jughead screamed, "I saw you threaten her!"

"Order!" The judge screamed, Betty gently pulled Jughead back down.

"Then Archie attacked me in the woods for no reason!"

As the words left his mouth Archie's blood began to boil, Veronica squeezed his hand, "it's OK," she whispered.

Glancing at the jury Veronica couldn't believe that a fair number of them had sympathetic looks on their faces, her heart began beating quickly and the butterflies in her stomach got worse as she realized that it was her turn very soon.

"Thank you, Mr. Clair," Henry said, "no more questions."

Nick stood up from the chair, and as he walked back to his seat he smirked at Veronica.

"I now call to the witness stand, Ms. Veronica Lodge," Nick's lawyer said.

Veronica's breath caught in her throat, Archie leaned over kissing her cheek, "I'm right here," he whispered.

Veronica unable to speak just nodded her head, standing up she walked towards the witness stand. When she got there she placed her hand on the Bible, "do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I swear," Veronica said before sitting down.

"Please say your full name," the lawyer said.

"Veronica Lodge."

"Do you know Nick St. Clair?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"We were old friends before I moved to Riverdale with my Mother."

"You're no longer friends?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Veronica took a deep breath to steady herself, "Would you continue to be friends with someone who tried to rape you?"

Several members of the court room gasped, glancing at Archie she wasn't surprised to see that his face was red with anger.

"You're such a liar!" Nick screamed

"When did this take place?" The lawyer asked.

Veronica thought, "I don't remember, it was during a party a few months ago."

"Did Nick kidnap you?"

"Yes."

"What happened to you while you were being held hostage by him?"

"He wanted my baby," Veronica said a tear escaping from her eye.

"Why?"

"So he could have his own family, since his parents are dead, he wanted me to fall in love with him so that he wouldn't be alone."

"Did you fall in love with him?"

"No."

"He says you stabbed him?"

"I did."

"He said that he was just visiting you and then you stabbed him."

Veronica scoffed and looked at Nick, who was smiling at her, "I did it to try and escape… if I didn't fall in love with him then he was going to take my baby and kill me,"

"I can vouch for this!" Jughead said standing up.

"He's interrupting the trial!" Nick screamed.

The judge looked at Jughead, "I'll allow it!" He said banging his gavel, which earned the death glare from Nick.

Jughead walked up and stood in front of the podium, placing his hand on the Bible, after he was sworn in he began speaking, "I was down in the basement when Nick threatened to cut the baby out of Veronica's stomach and then kill her."

Once again several people gasped.

"Did you give birth?" The lawyer asked Veronica.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the forest, after I had escaped from Nick."

"How did you escape?"

"A doctor, Dr. John, helped Jughead and I escape."

"What happened to him?"

"Nick killed him by burning the place where he was holding me hostage down, he then shot me in the leg right after I gave birth to my daughter," Veronica said her voice shaking a bit as tears fell from her eyes.

"Is that why you're in the walking boot?"

Veronica nodded her head, "I was in a coma for a few days."

"As sad as that may be, we still have no proof that Nick is behind any of this…" the lawyer said,

"We all know he was behind it!" Archie screamed really starting to get angry now.

"We were all there!" Jughead also screamed.

The lawyer ignored all the comments as he continued talking, "So in that case I must call a mis…" however before he could finish the sentence the doors to the court room flew open and a man ran in.

End chapter 25

The next chapter will be the Epilogue

I don't own Riverdale

Please review!


	27. Epilogue

A/N Thank you to XWF1000, and Boris Yeltsin for the reviews!

Epilogue

The whole room went silent as everyone stared at the strange man who ran right to the front of the courtroom.

"William…" Archie whispered.

"William?!" Nick screamed.

"Who are you?" The judge asked.

"My name's William…" he said turning to face Nick, "I used to work for Mr. Claire!"

Veronica's jaw fell open slightly in surprise, Archie turned to Henry quickly whispering in his ear.

"I would like to use William here as a surprise witness!" Henry yelled standing up.

"I object!" Nick's lawyer yelled.

"I'll allow it!" The judge said banging his gavel.

Nick sat back down in his seat slapping his forehead, "dammit…" he whispered.

Veronica stood up from the chair walking back and sitting down beside Archie, as they waited for William to be sworn in she leaned in whispering to Archie, "who is this guy?"

"Long story…" Archie whispered back, taking Veronica's hand and squeezing it, "but this could be the key to getting Nick thrown in jail."

"I sure hope so…" Veronica agreed.

Henry took a deep breath standing up and walking over to William, "now, William you said that you worked for Mr. Clair?"

William nodded his head, "yes."

"What did you do for him?"

William glanced at Nick, who was scowling at him, but he didn't care. Taking a deep breath he began speaking, there were several gasps as he revealed that he had put cameras in Veronica's home so that Nick could spy on her.

"So it was always Nick's plan to kidnap Veronica?" Henry asked.

William shrugged, "I'm not one hundred percent sure about that… I know that he was really depressed after the death of his parents, and he didn't want to be alone."

"Why didn't you alert anyone to the fact that Nick was having you spy on Veronica?"

William took a deep breath before he began speaking, "I was scared…"

"What were you scared of?"

"I was afraid of Nick and what he would do to me…" William admitted, "The man wouldn't allow me to ask any questions and he would yell at me and threaten to beat me if I did… hell he shot me when he was finished with me!"

"If Nick treated you so badly then why did you stay?"

William's breath caught in his throat. He took a deep breath before he began speaking once again, "I... I was lonely as well… and was desperate for a friend…" he sighed looking at Veronica, for a brief second their eyes locked and she could see the pain and the hurt in them, "I'm sorry Ms. Lodge," William whispered, "for everything."

"No further questions." Henry said.

Veronica's eyes filled with tears as she watched William stand up and walk to an empty seat sitting down.

"There will now be a brief recess while the jury makes their decision," the judge said banging his gavel.

Archie, Veronica, Betty, Jughead, Hiram, and Hermione were all ushered into a room so that the media couldn't speak to them. No one was to know what was going on in the court room until the jury had reached their verdict. Nick had been taken to a different room with his lawyer, and William had stayed in the courtroom, much to Veronica's disappointment, she really wanted to talk to him.

"Thank God that William showed up when he did." Hiram said.

Hermione nodded her head, "yes he may have helped kidnap Veronica, but at least he realized the errors of his ways, and did the right thing."

"Hopefully it'll be enough to get Nick thrown in jail." Archie said.

"What is the maximum sentence we can hope for Nick to get?" Betty asked Henry.

Henry leaned on the table looking at his notes, "for kidnapping, and attempted murder he's looking at about fifteen to twenty years."

"That's it?" Veronica asked in disbelief.

"Unless if the judge sees fit to put him away longer."

Archie and Veronica exchanged nervous glances.

"Don't worry," Hiram said looking at the two of them, "I will hire the best body guards to keep you two and Faith safe, Nick will never be a threat again."

Veronica wanted to believe her Father, but she knew that Nick was a cunning, manipulative man and if he wanted something he would get it one way or another.

The minutes ticked by slowly, with each second that passed everyone sitting in the room got more and more anxious. Finally Henry's phone rang, when he picked it up everyone watched him intently.

"The jury has reached a verdict." Henry said putting his phone back in his pocket.

Veronica's heart began beating quickly and her mouth went dry, as her nerves began getting the best of her, how she wished that she had Faith with her right now.

"You ready?" Archie whispered taking Veronica's hand, when the two of them walked out of the room Veronica stopped dead in her tracks, tears filling up in her eyes as she saw Fred walking in holding onto Faith.

"Dad!" Archie said surprised.

"I'm sorry," Fred apologized, "I know I shouldn't have brought her here but I wanted to hear the verdict."

"I'm so glad you brought her!" Veronica said gently taking Faith from Fred, "hi sweetheart," Veronica whispered, Faith smiled up at her.

"You ready?" Archie asked.

Veronica took a deep breath and nodded her head, "yes."

Archie opened the door for Veronica, she walked in, "I'm going to stay back here," she whispered, "I really don't want Nick seeing Faith."

Archie glanced at Fred, "I have to be at the front for my verdict…"

"I'll stay back here with them."

"Good luck, Archie," Veronica said as Archie kissed her lips and ran up to the front of the courtroom. Veronica began rocking Faith gently, however she must have sensed how tense Veronica was as she started fusing a little bit.

"Here," Fred said handing Veronica a bottle, she took it and began feeding Faith, while she continued rocking her gently.

"Has the jury reached all necessary decisions?" The Judge asked.

A member of the jury stood, "yes we have your honour," he said before taking a piece of paper from the man that was sitting beside him, "the case against Archie Andrews…."

Veronica's breath caught in her throat, Fred put his hand on her shoulder.

"We sentence him to a month of house arrest for attacking Nick St. Clair."

Veronica exhaled, that sentence was a lot less severe then she had been expecting.

"Oh thank God…" Fred whispered.

The jury member then flipped the page before beginning to read again, "in the case of Nick St. Clair…"

Veronica held her breath, as she continued rocking Faith, luckily she had fallen asleep while she had been drinking her bottle.

"We find him guilty on all accounts."

"What?!" Nick screamed standing up and knocking over the chair, Veronica gasped as Faith began crying, she immediately began trying to calm her down.

Nick turned to face Veronica, "that baby should be mine!"

Veronica did her best to hide Faith from Nick's eyes, Archie quickly ran to the back of the courtroom standing in front of her, "if you want my daughter you're going to have to go through me!"

"That can be arranged!" Nick said attempting to run to the back of the courtroom, however a security guard quickly grabbed him and put hand cuffs on him.

"Nick St. Clair," the judge said, "I sentence you to twenty years in prison… with no chance of parole for ten!"

"That is bull shit!" Nick screamed.

"Take him away!" The judge ordered banging his gavel.

"Mark my words, Veronica!" Nick screamed before he was out of the room completely, "I will get revenge on you one way or another… Mark my words!"

Veronica's heart skipped a beat as Nick's words sank in, Archie turned to face her, "are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she said leaning in and kissing him.

"Court adjourned!" The judge said banging his gavel and standing up. The courtroom began emptying, however Archie, Fred, and Veronica continued standing in the back. Archie put his arm around Veronica kissing her head.

"Mr. Andrews?"

"Hmmm?" Archie asked turning around coming face to face with a guard.

"Would you please come with me so that we can put the ankle monitor on you?"

Archie sighed, "Coming…" he said sadly.

"We'll wait for you outside." Fred said.

Archie nodded his head as he followed the guard out of the courtroom, Veronica sighed looking down at Faith, who had fallen back asleep.

"Archie punched the crap out of Nick because he had shot me after I had given birth…" Veronica whispered, "Now he has to be on house arrest for a month… it's so stupid."

"Archie doesn't regret what he did," Fred said, "he loves you and he would do it again in an instant."

Glancing down at her promise ring Veronica knew that Archie loved her so much, but she still hated that he was being punished for how much he loved her.

"Boy that Nick is crazy…" Henry said in disbelief.

"Well everyone heard how crazy he is," Betty said walking over hand in hand with Jughead, "so hopefully that will help keep him in jail for a long time."

Veronica nodded her head in agreement, her eyes never leaving the door that Archie just walked out of.

"You OK, V?" Betty asked.

"Yeah," Veronica said sitting down, "I'm just going to sit here and wait for Archie."

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Fred asked.

Veronica shook her head," nah it's OK."

Fred handed Veronica his car keys, "see you guys later."

Veronica gave Betty, Jughead, and Fred small smiles as they walked out of the courtroom. Hiram and Hermione had bolted out of the courtroom right after the verdicts were read, so they were more than likely talking to the press right now.

Sighing Veronica looked down at Faith, she had fought so hard to keep her baby alive while she was being held captive by Nick. Looking back she really wasn't sure how she had had the strength to survive as long as she had, with her awful morning sickness, she had been so weak that she was sure she was going to die. Yet she had survived, of course, she knew that she had to do whatever it took to keep the baby growing inside her alive. Looking back she knew that if she hadn't been pregnant with Faith that she would have taken more chances to escape.

"Oh sorry…" A male's voice said, Veronica turned her head surprised when she saw that William was standing there, "I just wanted to kill time until I could get back to my car."

"Still pretty crazy out there?"

William nodded his head, "yeah lots of paparazzi and people standing around talking… everyone wants to talk to me."

"Why don't you come sit here for a little while?" Veronica suggested.

"Oh… I couldn't impose." William said awkwardly.

Veronica smiled shuffling over a little bit, "I insist."

William shrugged sitting down beside her, for a few moments neither one of them spoke.

"So how come you're still here?" William asked.

"My boyfriend is getting his ankle monitor put on."

"Archie?"

"Oh you know him?"

William chuckled, "well I know his fists."

"What?"

"After he found out that I helped in your kidnapping Archie… kind of lost his mind and began punching the crap out of me."

"Oh my God…" Veronica said, "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm the reason that you got kidnapped, and you're apologizing at the fact that your boyfriend attacked me?"

Veronica also chuckled, "I guess I can see what you mean by that."

"Besides if my girlfriend was kidnapped and I found the guy who had helped. I would definitely do the exact same thing."

"Archie is very protective of me," she said looking down at Faith, "and her now."

William smiled down at Faith as well.

"There was something that I wanted to tell you," Veronica said.

"What's that?"

"Thank you."

William waited for a moment for Veronica to continue talking, when she didn't he spoke, "for what?"

"For coming back… for facing Nick, I know how scary that must have been for you." Veronica said gently adjusting Faith so she could put her hand on his, "it's thanks to you that Nick is now going to jail."

"I just did what I knew was right. I saw on the news that his trial was today… I only wish I got here sooner."

Veronica squeezed his hand, "it doesn't matter when you got here, what matters is that you came… so thank you, William," Veronica said smiling, "thank you so much."

William smiled as well, before the two of them looked at the door as it opened, and Archie walked through.

"William?" Archie said slightly surprised.

"Hi Archie," William said standing up.

Archie walked over to William, "I'd like to thank you for coming today," he said extending his hand.

William took his hand shaking it, "I'm glad that I could help."

Veronica stood up walking beside Archie.

"I'd also like to apologize."

William lifted his hands up to silence Archie, "no need to apologize."

Archie looked over at Veronica and Faith smiling.

"I have a feeling that the reporters are probably almost all gone now, I should probably leave." William said.

Veronica handed Faith to Archie, before walking over to William and hugging him, "goodbye, William, thank you."

After Veronica ended the hug, she took Faith back from Archie, as the two of them also hugged, "thank you."

William nodded at both of them before walking out. After the courtroom door shut, Archie and Veronica turned to face each other.

"Well, at least now we can start our lives together."

"But Nick could be out of prison in ten years…" Veronica whispered.

"That's ten years away," Archie said, "for now let's just enjoy our daughter, and our lives," he said leaning in and kissing Veronica's lips, "because I fully plan to enjoy every minute with you, and Faith."

"I love you, Archiekins," Veronica said resting her head on his shoulder, Archie put his arm around her. The two of them believing, that at least for now at least they could be happy, and things would work out one way or another.

That is the end! Thank you to everyone who liked, favourited, reviewed, or read my story, I appreciate every one of you!

The sequel (that is still untitled at the moment), will be up in the next 2-3 weeks.

I don't own Riverdale

Please Review!


End file.
